Home for the Holidays
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: CONCLUDED WITH CHAPTERS 19 AND 20! PLEASE REVIEW! The YGO gang settles in for the holiday season, but they're soon engulfed in many new strange occurrences! Velma's rude nephews don't help things any! Kind reviews welcome!
1. A Plea for Help

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Home for the Holidays  
  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: Whee! My second Christmas special! ^___^ The story is mine, the characters are not (except for the ones not on the show, LOL), and this is full of sibling and friendship cuteness! =3  
  
  
  
  
  
The day before Thanksgiving dawned gray and snowy, dumping an abundance of the icy whiteness over Domino City. The residents had mixed feelings about this.  
  
Joey woke up, took one look outside, and leaped back into bed. "Oh man, it's cold!!" he gasped. "The floor's like ice!!" After thinking a minute, he then grinned and laughed to himself. "Buut . . . I can deal with that. No school!!!"  
  
Bakura blinked, staring at the blanket of snow. "The first snow of the year," he said fondly. He was very excited for Thanksgiving this year because his father was coming home for it and hopefully for the rest of the holiday season as well.  
  
Yami Bakura only grunted. "Snow is evil," he said flatly.  
  
"Oh Yami, you're just not used to it!" Bakura replied. "Why, I'm sure if you gave it a chance, you'd . . ."  
  
"Nonsense," the thief interrupted. "You even nearly died in the snow, and here you are singing its praises!"  
  
Bakura sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi, Téa, and Tristan were all discovering the snow from their respective homes. Yugi didn't mind it so much. (Solomon wasn't so thrilled, however.) Téa sat at her desk and enjoyed watching the flakes coming down. Tristan planned to get together with Joey later on and make snow creations.  
  
Mokuba was excited as well. He flew to the window of the Kaiba Manor, his blue-gray eyes wide. "It's snowing!!" he chirped. "Seto, it's snowing!!"  
  
Seto smiled at the younger boy's enthusiasm. "It seems to be," he agreed, typing a mile a minute on his laptop.  
  
"I wanna go out in it!" Mokuba declared.  
  
Marik was feeling just the opposite. "It's freezing out there!" he gasped, hurrying in after retrieving the mail.  
  
Rishid smiled gently. "We could start a fire," he suggested.  
  
Marik wrapped his arms around himself tightly. "That sounds good," the boy said, smiling back.  
  
Ishizu draped her white cape over Marik's shoulders. "At least we have not had to deal with a mystery for a while," she said. It had been a month or so since their last case, and they were very happy for the peace.  
  
Marik sat down near the fire, which Rishid had just started. "I doubt that it will last," he sighed, grateful for his sister's cloak.  
  
"We can hope," Rishid replied with a slight smile, though he really didn't hold out much hope for it himself. He had heard of the "calm before the storm," and it wouldn't surprise him none if they were having such a calm.  
  
"Yes," Marik chuckled, "I suppose we can."  
  
Serenity was delighted with the snow. "Remember when we used to build snowmen in our old front yard, Joey?" she exclaimed, her hazel eyes shining with the remembrance.  
  
Joey smiled. "Heck, yeah," he said fondly. "How could I forget that?" By now he had ventured out from his bed, fully enjoying the cold because of how he'd realized that school would be canceled.  
  
Serenity looked at him shyly. "Well . . . I was sort of hoping that . . . that we could make one again," she said in a soft tone. "For old time's sake. . . ."  
  
"Sure we can, sis," Joey replied, laying his hand on her shoulder. "I'd like that too. Maybe after breakfast?"  
  
Serenity readily agreed.  
  
Duke was busy getting his shop open. He was planning to have special deals for the day, since the holidays were right upon everyone. The raven-haired boy passed by the employees shoveling the walk, stopping to speak with them briefly before going inside. To his pleasure, everything looked normal and not as if werewolves and vampyres had been prancing around down the aisles, which was pretty much what had happened last month. "I just hope that mysteries stay out of my life for now," he muttered, sitting on a desk to survey the room. Unfortunately, he knew by now that that wasn't likely.  
  
Idly he rubbed his shoulder, remembering the pain of having one of his metal shelves fall on top of him. Then there was the time he had been beaten and left for dead in a crate. . . . "That's what I get for becoming involved in Yugi Muto's mysteries," he sighed aloud.  
  
****  
  
Téa was practicing her ballet when the phone rang. Curiously she picked it up, blinking her blue eyes. "Hello?"  
  
To her surprise, Burt Thorton's high-pitched, nervous voice came on the line. "Téa!" he exclaimed. "Oh, Téa, I'm hoping you can help me!!!"  
  
Téa blinked again. She had worked for Mr. Thorton at his toy store the last holiday season, but she hadn't really heard much from him since then. "Mr. Thorton? What's wrong?!" she asked, completely surprised.  
  
She could hear the sound of Mr. Thorton accidentally breaking something he was holding, most likely a vegetable of some kind. "Something's wrong at my store!!" he wailed. "I just know it!!!"  
  
"What would be wrong?" Téa pressed, hoping she could get him to give her a straight answer before long.  
  
"When I got in, the entire place was a mess!" Mr. Thorton replied. "Aisles were turned over, displays were everywhere, and worst of all . . ." He took a deep breath. "When I came in my office, a jack-in-the-box leaped out at me!!"  
  
Téa sighed at that, but she was perplexed. She couldn't imagine who would ransack Mr. Thorton's store, and she told him so.  
  
"Maybe it's those diamond thieves from last time!" Mr. Thorton cried.  
  
"But why would they do it?" Téa asked.  
  
"Revenge?! Maybe they thought Maureen would have some new plushies with the diamonds hidden as their eyes?!" Mr. Thorton's voice was rising. "Téa, you did say you would come back and work here again this holiday season, didn't you?!"  
  
"Well, yes," Téa said slowly, "but . . ."  
  
"Then PLEASE!!" Mr. Thorton begged. "Please bring your friends and come help me with this problem!!" He sounded so desperate and frantic that Téa had to say they would.  
  
But that didn't stop her from asking why he didn't just call the police.  
  
"There was graffiti on my office wall that said not to or I'd have bad luck for the rest of my short life!" Mr. Thorton sobbed.  
  
Téa couldn't stop from sighing loudly. Her boss was so superstitious. "When do you want us there, Mr. Thorton?" she wanted to know.  
  
"NOW!!" Mr. Thorton told her. Téa promised she'd get in touch with the others and that they'd come.  
  
****  
  
In the meantime, Seto was watched Velma run around like mad.  
  
"What is the matter with you today?" he demanded finally. His Southern maid was making him dizzy.  
  
Velma stopped at last, twisting the dust mop around and around in her hands. "Oh, Mr. Kaiba, I'm just worried about everything lookin' nice for when my sister and all her kids move into the house I've been fixin' up for them," she said. "You remember them, dontcha?"  
  
Seto grunted. "How could I forget?"  
  
Velma giggled nervously. "Well . . . they won't be livin' too far from here. Janine—my sister, ya know—wanted to move 'em all out here so that they'd be closer to me if she needed me to baby-sit."  
  
Seto nodded, already only half-listening as he returned his attention to the pile of paperwork in front of him. He couldn't help remembering one time when Velma had been baby-sitting for all the children . . . how many were there, again? Six? All of them had been loose there in the manor and had caused endless problems. The boys in particular—Brandon and Taylor—had been especially frustrating. "Just as long as they don't have to come here again," he muttered.  
  
Velma went pink. "Oh . . . I'm sure they won't have to, Mr. Kaiba. . . ." She continued to stand there, obviously wanting to say something more but not having the courage to do so.  
  
Seto already knew what it was she wanted. "Go ahead and go," he told her. "I imagine you want to be there when they come."  
  
Velma brightened. "Oh yes! Thank you, Mr. Kaiba!" she exclaimed, scurrying to the door. "I'll be back just as soon as I can!"  
  
"Take your time," Seto replied, typing up a letter that was to go to some business associates of his.  
  
****  
  
It just so happened that Janine and her kids were moving in across the street from the Ishtars. Marik idly watched them pull up to the house and climb out. One of the boys happened to notice him looking out the window and started to laugh. "Hey, you!" he yelled. "Girly-Boy!" Quickly he gathered some snow off the ground and chucked it clear across the street. Marik jumped, startled, as it hit the window he was looking out of.  
  
"What was that?" Rishid asked, having heard the thump.  
  
Marik sighed. "Somehow I don't think the new neighbor likes me."  
  
Rishid narrowed his eyes, coming over to watch as the young boy laughed again, yelling the rude name loudly before running into his new house. "He has no reason to dislike you," the Egyptian man said. "I suspect he was only being a foolish child. Perhaps he has never seen a boy wearing his hair the way you do."  
  
Marik nodded slowly, just hoping that he wouldn't have to put up with the child's rudeness a lot from now on. He couldn't have known just how much he would have to put up with over the next couple of weeks.  
  
****  
  
Téa was having a bit of trouble contacting the others. At last she'd managed to get a hold of Yugi, Bakura, Seto, and Marik, but the rest were unaccounted for. Marik had never met this Mr. Thorton before, but he agreed to help find out what was going on.  
  
Soon the group arrived at the station. Seto had brought Mokuba with him, and Ishizu and Rishid had come with Marik, who was wearing his leather jacket. They all glanced around Toys, Etc., seeing that, indeed, everything was a shambles.  
  
"Mr. Thorton?" Téa called, looking around for the store's owner. He didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. But then, he was known to stay holed up in his office for ages at a time. Maybe with the huge mess he had done just that, wanting to be as far away from it as he could.  
  
Carefully they all picked their way over the fallen plushies and Hot Wheels. Arriving at the office door, Téa knocked loudly. "Mr. Thorton?" she called. Upon not receiving an answer, she finally pushed the door open and then stood in shock.  
  
The office was just as much of a mess as the actual store, and Mr. Thorton was slumped back in his chair, apparently unconscious! 


	2. Rude Boys and Surprises for Bakura

Notes: Yes, I *know* in Japan it's "Ryou Bakura", but in the dub it's just "Bakura" and he needed a last name, so I just reversed things here XD Therefore, no one needs to tell me I have it wrong ^__~ I know what I'm doing. LOL  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr Thorton!" Téa exclaimed, hurrying over to him.  
  
"Did he faint?" Yugi wondered, knowing how high-strung the man was.  
  
"I don't know," Téa said grimly, gently shaking him. She herself was suspecting either foul play or even perhaps a heart attack, though she hoped she was wrong.  
  
After a moment, Mr. Thorton stirred and looked around, confused. "Oh my . . . oh gracious . . . what's been happening?!" he cried.  
  
"We're hoping you can tell us, Mr. Thorton!" Téa retorted. "I brought as many of the others as I could get a hold of and we came over, and then we found you here unconscious!"  
  
Mr. Thorton just blinked at her. "You did?!" His gaze took in everyone who had come with Téa. "Oh thank goodness! You're lifesavers!" Instantly his mind was back on his problems. "Can you help me figure out why the store was trashed?!"  
  
"We're sure going to try," Yugi spoke up.  
  
"Wonderful!!" Mr. Thorton leaped out of his chair.  
  
Marik, who hadn't met this strange person before, raised an eyebrow. "You should really try to remember whether you fainted or not," he said. "If someone hit you over the head, they could be still be hiding out here somewhere."  
  
Mr. Thorton looked at him in confusion. "Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
Téa, realizing that Mr. Thorton hadn't met the Ishtars, hurried to introduce them. Mr. Thorton nodded in an absentminded sort of way, not really caring about their names once he was assured they were friends.  
  
"I don't remember anyone being here," the man said slowly in answer to Marik's earlier comment. "I guess there could've been someone . . . but . . . with all the commotion, I just didn't think. . . ." Mr. Thorton pulled on what was left of his hair, looking highly stressed. "I'm quite sure I must have simply blacked out. My doctor says I'm prone to having fainting spells. . . ."  
  
Rishid looked like he thought Mr. Thorton needed to take a deep breath and calm down, which he probably did.  
  
"I'm going to have a look around," Seto announced coldly. He had other things to do today, so he wanted to get this task over with as soon as possible. Of course, he was just as puzzled by the vandalism as everyone else. If, perhaps, the jewel thieves from the past Christmas did want revenge, why did they wait a year to do it? He knew that some of them still hadn't been captured and the rumors were that they were trying to spring their buddies but hadn't yet—but they could've easily caused trouble for Mr. Thorton months ago if they had desired. Then again . . . they could have purposely decided to wait until the holidays because they knew that would put the poor guy under even more stress.  
  
"I'll come with you, Seto," Mokuba volunteered.  
  
Seto gave a noticeable sigh. What with the recent rash of problems, he didn't want his little brother to have to be exposed to any more of them. He really wished Mokuba had just stayed home and played in the snow.  
  
"Aw, come on, Seto!" Mokuba sighed as well, crossing his arms. "Nothing's gonna happen!"  
  
Seto shook his head. "Come," he said finally. Since Mokuba had insisted on coming with him to the store, he definitely would rather the younger boy stayed with him now. Quickly the two Kaibas exited to examine the storeroom.  
  
Marik took a step forward to look at a graffiti message he'd just noticed on the wall. Instantly his legs flew out from under him and he fell down hard on the floor. "Ow!" he cried indignantly, looking to see what had assaulted him.  
  
"Oh dear, you tripped on my jumprope!" Mr. Thorton informed him.  
  
"Jumprope?!" Téa repeated. In her back of her mind, she was thinking, You have got to be kidding me!  
  
Rishid moved forward to assist his brother in standing, but Marik managed to pull himself up. The teenager looked down at the jumprope, which was stretched from one leg of the desk over to the doorstop on the closet door, and then up at Mr. Thorton in astonishment.  
  
"What, exactly, is the jumprope doing there?" Marik demanded. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was purposely put there to trip someone!" He rubbed his backside and winced, grateful that at least the floor was carpeted.  
  
Mr. Thorton nodded emphatically. "It was!"  
  
"Huh?!" Yugi stared at the strange man.  
  
"You see, I was afraid maybe someone was lurking around," Mr. Thorton explained, "so I set that as a kind of trap. That was right before my fainting spell. . . ." He trailed off. "But I should have warned you it was there! I'm so sorry about that! Please don't sue!" He clasped his hands together in a begging manner as his gaze drifted from Marik to Rishid to Ishizu.  
  
Marik sighed. "No damage was done," he replied. "Let's not worry about it."  
  
Mr. Thorton let out a sigh of relief. "Marvelous!"  
  
****  
  
Duke was behind the counter, boredly watching out the window as people passed by his shop. It had been a rather slow day, and he had taken the time to create some last-minute new rules for an upgraded version of the Dungeon Dice Monsters rulebook he planned to release in the next few days. But there wasn't too much more he needed to add, and now he didn't have much to do at all. It's better than having shelves thrown on you by vampyres, he mused in his mind.  
  
The electronic doors suddenly opened then and a tall, blue-haired man with glasses strolled in, looking around him with idle interest.  
  
"Welcome," Duke said, coming from around the counter and delighted for something new. "Can I help you?"  
  
"No, I'm just looking," was the reply. "I just got back into town and thought I'd try to find something for my son. He's into all this kind of stuff."  
  
For the next few minutes Duke guided him around the store, explaining about the various kinds of games and asking questions about the man's son in order to help him decide the sort of thing he might like best.  
  
"He's a great boy," the customer said proudly. "He's always very polite and kind. I know his favorite games are Monster World and Duel Monsters. I was hoping to find something along those lines."  
  
"He sounds like someone I know," Duke remarked, it just occurring to him that perhaps he actually did know the son.  
  
"I guess maybe you could at that." The man adjusted his glasses and looked at a Dungeon Dice Monsters booster pack. He chuckled. "Last time I went home, I walked in the door and immediately got tackled by some crazy guy who looks a lot like my son. According to him and my son, he's some ancient spirit who came out of a ring I bought for my son a few years ago. Can you comprehend?"  
  
Duke blinked. "If you'd told me this a year ago, no, I couldn't have. But by now, I can comprehend it very clearly. Is your son, by any chance, Bakura Ryou?"  
  
Now it was Mr. Ryou's turn to blink. "Oh . . . why . . . yes," he admitted.  
  
Duke smiled. "I know him very well. I think I know what he would be interested in." As he spoke, he was thinking in his mind what a pity it was that the man couldn't figure out on his own what Bakura might like. Bakura had often talked about how his father was always traveling and that he barely ever saw him anymore. Duke had to admit that he hoped Mr. Ryou would stick around for the entire holiday season and beyond. Bakura needed that.  
  
After about ten more minutes Mr. Ryou had decided on something and was paying for it at the counter. When he half-turned to take out his wallet, something out the window suddenly caught his attention and he stared, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"What is it, sir?" Duke asked, trying to see if there was something offensive his customer was looking at outside.  
  
Mr. Ryou seemed not to hear him. He muttered under his breath angrily what sounded like, "I can't believe she followed me here! I told her to wait at the hotel until I called!"   
  
Then he snapped back to the present and gave Duke a smile. "Oh . . . it's nothing you need to be concerned about, young man. Thank you for your time!" As soon as he finished the transaction, he put his purchase in his overcoat and immediately stormed out the door, Duke assumed to face the "she."  
  
"Well," Duke mused to no one in particular, "that was . . . interesting." He tried to inconspicuously come over to the window to look out. What he saw was Mr. Ryou arguing with some woman as they walked down the street. "I wonder what that could mean." The raven-haired boy had to wonder if poor Bakura was going to be in for some sort of shock.  
  
****  
  
Seto and Mokuba wound up not finding anything in the storeroom—or anywhere else in Toys, Etc.—and after about forty-five minutes were ready to leave.  
  
"There's nothing more I can do here," Seto said flatly. "Whoever vandalized the store didn't want to be found out. They must have left long before you ever arrived."  
  
Mr. Thorton moaned loudly. "Oh, it's so horrible! What shall I do?!"  
  
"We'll help you clean it up, Mr. Thorton," Téa told him. "If you don't want to call the police, then that seems like the best thing to do right now."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Téa," the man smiled. "After we do that, I . . . I believe I'll close up shop for the day. . . . I'm supposed to go to my sister's home for Thanksgiving anyway. . . . No sense staying here much longer. . . ." Téa hoped that a visit to his sister's would do Mr. Thorton a lot of good.  
  
Over the following hour, she and the others worked to help get the shop back in order. Once all the shelves were picked up and the merchandise piled back on it, Mr. Thorton was satisfied to leave it like that until Monday.  
  
"Then you'll be starting your holiday job here, Téa, and we can work on getting everything back on its proper row," Mr. Thorton said after thanking her and the others profusely for coming.  
  
Seto—who told himself he'd stayed because Mokuba had wanted to help—gave a curt nod now and left with his brother. The others then left as well, after making certain that Mr. Thorton truly was leaving and not planning to stay there all alone for the rest of the day. Of course the high-strung man had no intention of doing so, and he turned off the lights and brought the metal grate down before following them all out.  
  
****  
  
"This has been such an odd day," Marik sighed as he and his siblings arrived back at their home. He didn't voice it aloud, but he was listing the reasons in his mind. They had a new strange mystery to solve, Mr. Thorton was so absentminded it almost seemed unreal, and the new neighbors—at least the one boy—had taken an instant dislike to him.  
  
He could see the boy across the street now, along with someone else who was probably his brother. They had erected a snow fort and were throwing snowballs at anything and everything that came by.  
  
"Hey, that girly-boy came back!" the second one called.  
  
The first one, the one who had thrown a snowball at Marik's window, now aimed at Marik himself. "Heads up, Girly-boy!" he yelled.  
  
Marik reached out and caught the snowball in his hand, not looking pleased. "I'm not going to put up with this!" he told Ishizu and Rishid before crossing the street. Carefully he set the snowball down on top of the boys' fort.  
  
"Now see here," he said, keeping his voice calm, "what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Aww, we're just having fun, Girly-boy," the first child replied. "You look like you've probably never seen snow before!"  
  
Marik had, actually, but he felt that was beside the point. "And so you decided to hit me with a friendly snowball to teach me about it," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, why not?" the second one smirked. "Girly-boy."  
  
"I don't appreciate that name, either," Marik said sternly. "There are many cultures other than the one you are familiar with, and they do things differently in many of them. In my culture, it just so happens to be perfectly normal for the males to have long hair and wear jewelry."  
  
The children cracked up. "There's a whole culture of girly-boys?" the first one snickered.  
  
"That's enough!" Rishid thundered, suddenly appearing beside Marik. "As long as you will be living here across the street from us, I expect you to treat my brother—and our culture—with respect! Marik does not deserve your rude remarks. He has done nothing to either of you!"  
  
The two boys looked up at Rishid, seeming a bit intimidated by his towering stature and the heiroglyphic tattoos on his face.  
  
"Uh . . . okay," the first one squeaked. "We didn't mean any harm. . . ."  
  
The second one, however, gave Marik such a nasty look that the teen was certain that he wasn't going to be left alone or respected.  
  
And he was right. As soon as he and Rishid turned to leave, a snowball pelted Marik on the back. The teen froze and then turned around, but the two boys had already run off laughing.  
  
"Rishid," Marik said then with a sigh, "those boys don't like me."  
  
Rishid sighed, his temper greatly shortened. "They have just not been taught well enough," he said. "I am certain it isn't you personally they don't like."  
  
Ishizu was waiting for them back at their driveway. As they walked in the house, she vowed that she would have a talk with the boys' mother when she got the chance.  
  
****  
  
Bakura was waiting right by the door when his father came home. Happily he sprang into the man's arms, so glad to see him again. "Father, I've missed you so much!" he declared.  
  
Mr. Ryou hugged his son tightly. "I've missed you too," he said. With a chuckle he asked if Yami Bakura was around.  
  
"He's here somewhere," Bakura replied, glancing about. "I'm not sure where, though. Probably anywhere to hide from the snow." A smile drifted across his face as he recalled the tomb raider's earlier comments.  
  
Oreo meowed loudly, announcing her presence.  
  
Mr. Ryou blinked. "When did we get a cat?"  
  
Bakura blushed and scratched his cheek. "Well . . . Yami and I . . . sort of found her in San Francisco," he replied. "She was a stray and we just had to bring her home."  
  
"Well . . . that's fine," Mr. Ryou said after a moment. "The thing is . . . I, erm, I have a surprise as well."  
  
Bakura blinked. "You do, Father?"  
  
"Yes . . . she's right outside, actually. . . ."  
  
"'She'?!" Bakura gasped.  
  
Mr. Ryou nodded slowly. "You see, Bakura, the thing is . . . I found someone on one of my trips. I never thought I could love anyone as much as your mother, but . . ." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Now I do."  
  
Bakura just stared. "You . . . have a girlfriend?!" he cried, dumbfounded.  
  
"Fianceé, actually," Mr. Ryou said, realizing how hard it would be for Bakura to get used to this. "But please try to understand. . . ."  
  
For Bakura, it wasn't the fact that his father was engaged that especially upset him—it was the fact that he hadn't even bothered to tell him before! "How long ago did you get engaged?" he asked.  
  
"Two months ago," Mr. Ryou told him.  
  
"Two months???!" Bakura wailed. "Father, you've been engaged for TWO MONTHS and you never even thought it important to tell me???!!"  
  
Mr. Ryou winced, but then stood up and faced his son. "I just assumed you'd meet her when I came back and brought her with me."  
  
"But . . ." Bakura just stared at him, tears in his eyes. "Don't I have a right to know, Father?! How could you just think that it would be alright to suddenly come home and say, 'Oh, Bakura, guess what? I'm engaged!' and think that I can abruptly adjust?!"  
  
Mr. Ryou sighed. "I should have told you. But I didn't . . . and she's here, waiting outside in the car. I hope you'll be nice to her."  
  
Bakura looked away, blinking back the tears. "I'll be nice to her, of course," he said quietly. "Of course I will." 


	3. Letters and Paperweights

Mr. Ryou nodded slowly at Bakura's resignation and then went back outside to get his fianceé. Bakura stared after him morosely and then slowly went upstairs to get himself a bit more presentable and to compose a letter to Amane.  
  
Yami Bakura was sulking in the boy's room. "What do you want?" he grunted. "I am not going to make a snowman with you."  
  
Bakura sighed and plopped down at his desk. "Yami . . . my father's engaged!" he wailed. "And he didn't even bother to tell me until now!"  
  
Yami Bakura, who was stretched out on the bed, now sat up and didn't look surprised. "That sounds like something he would do," he remarked unsympathetically. "I never did like him much."  
  
Bakura shook his head and pulled a sheet of paper toward him on which to write his letter.  
  
Dear Amane—  
  
Well . . . I never thought this would happen. Never once! But Father's gone and gotten engaged. He has been for two months and he never thought to tell me!! He said he just assumed I could meet her when he brought her here. I don't understand it, Amane. Why wouldn't he think I was deserving of knowing?!  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Yami Bakura looked toward the door, from which the voice had come. "I suppose now you must go and meet her," he said with a certain amount of amusement.  
  
Bakura didn't think it was funny at all. Carefully he folded the unfinished letter and put it in the desk drawer for safe-keeping. "Coming, Father!" he called, trying to sound normal. With a glare at his Yami, the boy left his room and descended the stairs slowly.  
  
Mr. Ryou was at the bottom of the stairs with a lovely woman wearing a wide-brimmed hat. They both smiled up at Bakura as he came down to them.  
  
"You must be Bakura," the woman said, shaking his hand gently. "Your father has told me so much about you I feel I know you already."  
  
Bakura gave a weak smile as he shook her hand. "Oh really?" He couldn't help thinking that it was a wonder his father remembered or cared to tell her anything. "Well . . . I'm hoping we will get a chance to know each other." The boy felt uneasy for some reason that he couldn't quite place, but he soon brushed it off.  
  
"Yes!" the woman declared. "I hope that too."  
  
Mr. Ryou beamed with pride. "This is Frances," he declared.  
  
Bakura nearly fainted.  
  
****  
  
Duke closed up shop for the day, noting that it was starting to snow again. He sighed, idly wondering what was happening with Bakura, and then prepared to head out the door.  
  
He stopped when he heard a creaking sound nearby. Knowing that he was the only one supposed to be in there, the emerald-eyed boy slowly advanced and hid behind a shelf to watch. Someone had obviously broken in.  
  
Duke waited for nearly five minutes, but no one approached. He could hear the person rooting through a box, however. After arming himself with a make-shift weapon, he crept around the corner to attack silently—but no one was there. Only the box remained.  
  
Duke knew the person couldn't have gotten away that fast. Grimly he looked around for any place the burglar could have concealed himself (or herself, even). Just when he was about to give up, something extremely hard hit him on the head from behind. With a cry of surprise and pain the boy found himself falling. Then he knew no more.  
  
The assailant stood over him with a nasty smirk. "That was almost too easy. Now to find what I came for!" With that the figure disappeared into the storeroom.  
  
****  
  
Seto was busy going through documents when Velma appeared hesitantly in the doorway. "Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
He looked up with a sigh. "What is it?"  
  
Velma grinned nervously. "Well . . . I'm takin' tomorrow off, of course," she said slowly.  
  
"I already know that," Seto said in irritation.  
  
Velma giggled. "My sister . . . well . . . she was hopin' that I could stay with them over the weekend and stuff. . . ."  
  
"Go ahead," Seto said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Really? Oh thank you, Mr. Kaiba!" Velma exclaimed. "I'll be back bright and early on Monday!"  
  
"I expect you will be." Seto was barely listening, actually, but he was hearing enough to know what was going on.  
  
As he started to type up another email, the screen suddenly flashed with the news that he'd just received one.  
  
"Eh?" He narrowed his eyes, wondering who would even know his email address to send something. Curiously he clicked on the button that would take him to his Inbox and then looked for the new message. The sender was one he didn't recognize.  
  
Kaiba—  
  
I doubt that you'll remember me, but I remember you very clearly. There are things we need to discuss. Meet me at the lot you wanted to buy from Mr. Thorton last year exactly one hour from when you receive this email.  
  
It was unsigned.  
  
"Are you gonna go, Seto?!"  
  
Startled, Seto looked to see Mokuba leaning over the back of the chair and staring at the computer screen.  
  
"It sounds like it could be trouble!" Mokuba continued with a frown.  
  
"I'm not afraid of trouble," Seto replied. He didn't trust whoever was sending the message, but he also felt that he needed to go see what was up. He'd be careful.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I don't want you to get hurt!" Mokuba cried. "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving! I want us to be able to have a nice, quiet day without trouble!"  
  
"We will," Seto said firmly. "But I should check this out. Alone," he added.  
  
Mokuba glared. "It's not like I'm a baby, Seto! I could help!"  
  
"I'm going alone," Seto repeated. "I don't want you involved in this!" With that he walked out the door, leaving no room for arguments.  
  
Mokuba crossed his arms in frustration.  
  
****  
  
Marik was getting a message as well, but his wasn't so subtle as to what was wanted.  
  
"What is that, brother?" Ishizu asked, looking over at the note he was holding.  
  
"A death threat!" Marik replied angrily, showing it to her. It was written entirely with capital newspaper letters, and red ink was splotched around the edges as if to resemble blood.  
  
Your last days are now, Marik Ishtar! Don't resist your death,  
  
As it's pointless to do so!  
  
Ishizu narrowed her eyes. "This should be reported to the police!"  
  
Rishid, coming into the room and realizing what was being talked about, looked at the note and then out the still-open door. "How long ago was this delivered?!" he cried in outrage.  
  
"Only a moment ago," Marik told him. "I heard a soft thump and then I came to the door. All I found was snow smashed on the door and this." He waved the note. "At first I thought it was another prank of those children, but . . . I really don't think they'd do something like this."  
  
Rishid grunted. He didn't really think so either, but then they actually couldn't be sure. Those boys might find something like that hilarious, not realizing that it would really be a crime.  
  
What made him hesitant to out and out accuse the boys was more the fact that Marik's name had been used. And their new neighbors, to Rishid's knowledge, didn't know Marik's name. They just wanted to call him "Girly-boy."  
  
Now he headed outside, locking the door firmly behind him and instructing Marik and Ishizu not to let anyone in until he came back. Marik, realizing that Rishid was going to look for who had placed the note, begged vehemently for him not to, but Rishid insisted. After a thorough search of the yard, the man hadn't found any clues other that the footprints in the snow, and even those weren't good enough to determine anything about the person who had left them. The snow was still falling heavily, and already the prints were mostly concealed again.  
  
Much to Marik's and Ishizu's relief, Rishid came into the house then—cold and snowed on but safe. "I agree," he said in response to Ishizu's earlier comment. "We should call the police."  
  
****  
  
Mr. Ryou looked at Bakura expectantly. "Well? Did you hear me, Bakura? I said this is Frances!"  
  
Bakura swallowed hard. Frances . . . Franceska. . . . That was all he could think of. But then . . . that was silly, wasn't it? Franceska had fallen off a balcony and seemed to have broken her neck. Then, after hissing her hatred for Bakura, she had vanished. She couldn't be here now!!  
  
Frances didn't really look like Franceska, Bakura tried to console himself. Even though she does have blonde hair, she wears it short and Franceska had it so very long. . . . And . . . she doesn't have fangs. . . . He laughed weakly in his mind. Of course this can't be Franceska! I'm just imagining things!  
  
Aloud he managed a smile and tried to look normal. "Oh, yes, Father! I did hear," he said. "I'm very happy to meet you, Frances."  
  
Frances smiled. "I would say the same about you, but as I said, I've heard so much about you, Bakura, that I feel I already have met you."  
  
"Well!" Mr. Ryou said brightly. "Why don't you and Bakura get better acquainted while I fix us something to eat?"  
  
"Imagine," Frances smiled, "I found myself a man who will willingly cook! It's a miracle from above!"  
  
Bakura chuckled weakly as his father herded them both to the couch.  
  
"It runs in the family!" Mr. Ryou declared. "Now I won't be a minute!" With that he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"He's such a delightful man," Frances smiled. "Bakura, you're so very lucky to have him as your father!"  
  
"Oh . . . yes," Bakura agreed, snapping back to the present and twiddling his thumbs. "Here's Oreo," he announced as the kitty approached.  
  
"A cat? How darling," Frances declared.  
  
Oreo looked up at her and let out a loud hiss.  
  
The cat knows! Bakura couldn't help thinking. Oh my . . . oh dear . . . oh . . . what shall I do if it is Franceska??! How will I protect my father??!  
  
Frances frowned. "Not very friendly, is she."  
  
"She usually is," Bakura replied weakly, scooping Oreo into his arms.  
  
"It must be my perfume, then," Frances decided. "Everyone always tells me I use too much. But I can't help myself."  
  
"Oh . . . I didn't notice anything," Bakura said honestly.  
  
"You're a sweet boy," Frances told him.  
  
Oreo yowled loudly, but Mr. Ryou was now making such a racket in the kitchen that he didn't hear.  
  
Yami Bakura did, however. He descended the stairs in irritation, looking as though he'd just been woken up—which he actually had been. "What's that terrible racket?!" he demanded.  
  
"It was Oreo, I'm afraid," Bakura said, praying that his Yami would pick up on the possible trouble.  
  
He did. He took one look at Frances and muttered something to himself before taking the struggling cat out of Bakura's arms.  
  
"You must be that Egyptian thief I've heard about," Frances smiled.  
  
"Father mentioned him?" Bakura exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Oh yes," Frances said. "He told me about everything." She walked past them both to head upstairs. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm just going to freshen up a bit."  
  
"O-of course," Bakura stuttered. "Go right ahead. . . ." But she was already gone.  
  
Now the boy moved close to Yami Bakura. Oreo had calmed down as soon as Frances had left the room, and now she was purring as her fur was stroked. "Yami!" Bakura whispered urgently. "Do you think . . ."  
  
"I don't know what I think!" Yami Bakura retorted.  
  
Bakura blinked at him. "But the way you looked at her, I thought for certain. . . ."  
  
"I detected something vile about her," Yami Bakura grunted. "But maybe it was all that perfume."  
  
Bakura stared at him.  
  
****  
  
Tristan was walking home with Joey and Serenity after a day of celebrating the snow. They had built snowmen, a fort, and even had had a snowball fight. Serenity declared that she hadn't had so much fun in a long time.  
  
Tristan smiled. "Joey and I always enjoy our annual first snow of the year get-together," he said smoothly, "but it was much more fun this year with you along, Serenity."  
  
The girl blushed crimson and Joey went red as well, but not from embarrassment.  
  
"Hey," Serenity said then, changing the subject, "why is the back door of Duke's shop open?!"  
  
"Huh?" Tristan turned to look. "That's weird," he muttered, watching the door flap in the breeze and the snow fly inside.  
  
"Eh, he probably just forgot to close it," Joey said with a shrug.  
  
"Maybe we should go make sure," Serenity said worriedly. "I'm sure he wouldn't be that careless!"  
  
Tristan sighed but he knew Serenity wouldn't be at peace until they checked. "Alright," he relented. "Come on then." He led the way up to the door and inside. "Hey, Duke!" he called. "Are you in here, buddy? You left your door open!"  
  
"All the lights are off," Joey said, groping for the switch. "He's probably not even here."  
  
"Let's make sure," Serenity urged.  
  
Tristan, who had gone ahead, wasn't watching where he was going and wound up tripping over something. "Hey!!" he gasped, sprawling on the floor. "Duke needs to straighten things up in here!" Slowly he pulled himself into a sitting position and then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute. . . ."  
  
"Tristan?" Serenity called from around the corner.  
  
The hazel-eyed boy bit his lip. "I don't think you should come over here, Serenity," he called back. "There's . . . uh . . . a lot of stuff you . . . uh . . . might trip on!" With that he turned his attention again to Duke, who was laying sprawled on the floor, and gripped the other teen's shoulder desperately. "Come on, buddy, get up!" he hissed, wondering what on earth had happened. Had Duke just been careless, tripped on the nearby box, and hit his head? Or had . . . foul play been involved?  
  
Tristan's question soon was answered when he saw a paperweight on the floor near Duke's prone form. Most likely someone had hit him over the head and then run out the door, leaving it flapping open accidentally. Carefully Tristan picked up the object and winced when he found how heavy it was. He knew it wasn't likely that Duke could've survived being hit with that. 


	4. Snowballs and Reindeer

Notes: Refer back to Crime for the Holidays if some of the things mentioned aren't familiar! XD  
  
  
  
  
  
A shadow fell across Tristan and he started, looking up to find both Serenity and Joey there. "Uh, hi," he said with a weak smile, not having wanted Serenity to see Duke laying there on the floor. "Duke's . . . um . . . I guess he was tired and laid down for a nap. . . ."  
  
Serenity just shook her head and knelt down, her whole body trembling. "Tristan . . . you're sweet, but . . . I know he wouldn't just be sleeping. . . ." Her hand brushed across the paperweight and her heart leaped into her throat. "Someone hit him with that, didn't they?!"  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure," Tristan said lamely.  
  
Joey looked about, his eyes narrowed. "You two stay with Duke. I'm gonna go make sure there isn't anyone still hangin' around," he declared.  
  
"Joey, be careful!" Serenity cried, wringing her hands.  
  
"Don't worry, sis. I'll be fine," Joey smiled. He gave Tristan a Don't try anything with my sister! look before running upstairs.  
  
Tristan bent over Duke again, examining him for injuries. He found a bad bump on the other boy's head, as he was expecting to, but otherwise Duke seemed perfectly fine.  
  
Unless he wasn't breathing. Tristan found that he couldn't tell.  
  
"I'm gonna put him on that couch in the back," he decided, struggling to lift Duke's limp, lanky body. Unfortunately it wasn't very easy, since they were both about the same size. Before long they'd both toppled on the floor again.  
  
"Tristan!" Serenity exclaimed, afraid that Tristan would hurt himself and Duke both.  
  
"Everything's cool," Tristan replied with a sheepish grin before standing up and grabbing Duke under the arms to drag him into the other room.  
  
****  
  
Joey wandered around upstairs without finding anything until he came to Duke's office.  
  
"Hmm," the Brooklyn boy smirked as he pushed the door open. "I've never been in here." He wondered what sorts of things he would find. And I would be lying if I didn't say he got a certain pleasure out of going through Duke's files.  
  
"Man, Duke's got dirt dug up on about half the town!" Joey remarked to himself a few minutes later, deeply engrossed with the contents of one folder. "I wonder what he's plannin' to do with all this info! He could put a whole lot of people out of business for good! . . . Hey!" He couldn't help wondering if that was what Duke intended to do. "I hope the guy's okay . . . I've gotta ask him about this!"  
  
Quickly Joey closed the folder and hid it under his shirt before continuing his search. He didn't find anything else of interest, however—nor any*one* at all—and soon headed back downstairs to the others.  
  
Now Tristan had Duke successfully laid out on the couch. He had determined by now that Duke was definitely breathing and should wake up shortly.  
  
"If he doesn't, I'll probably have to call some of Kaiba's doctors," the hazel-eyed boy sighed to himself, narrowing his eyes as Serenity leaned over Duke and tried to revive him.  
  
Instantly Joey appeared and pulled Serenity away. "What do you think you're doing?!" he yelped indignantly.  
  
"Joey, he's hurt!" Serenity retorted, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah? Well you don't havta be fawning all over him!" Joey cried.  
  
"I'm not fawning!!" Serenity was getting angry.  
  
"Excuse me . . . but you're all yelling loud enough to wake the dead." Duke winced as he opened his eyes and sat up. "And loud enough to give the living headaches."  
  
"Duke!" the squabbling teens all exclaimed in varying stages of relief.  
  
"What happened to you??!" Tristan demanded to know.  
  
Duke gingerly touched the bump on his head and closed his eyes as if it pained him. "What do you think?! Someone hit me over the head!! I wasn't laying on the floor with this bump for the fun of it!"  
  
"Yeah? And did it happen 'cause of this?!" Joey pulled out the file and showed it to Duke, who took it while glaring at the blonde boy suspiciously.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Duke asked. "Wait, don't tell me. You looked through my office!"  
  
"Heck yeah, I did!" Joey agreed. "Hey, I was lookin' for intruders!"  
  
"What is that file?" Tristan wondered, peering at it.  
  
"It's mine!" Duke said defensively, closing it again.  
  
"I've already looked in it," Joey said, crossing his arms. "Just what were you plannin' to do with the info in there? Huh?"  
  
Duke glared at him. "I'm not some criminal here! Stop interrogating me!!" He went to stand up when a wave of dizziness came over him and he plopped back on the couch.  
  
"Relax, Duke!" Tristan exclaimed. "No one's accusing you!"  
  
Duke leaned against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes again. "The information I have I obtained through completely legal means. Most likely someone I dug up dirt on tried to retrieve the folders. And I'm sure they planned to kill me in the process."  
  
"But they didn't," Serenity smiled.  
  
Duke smirked. "No . . . they didn't." He was feeling so weak from the blow . . . all he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep.  
  
"You should rest now, pal," Tristan spoke up. "You've had a rough time of it—being bludgeoned and all."  
  
"I don't need to rest," Duke retorted. The room looked strange to him, though—as if it was spinning. He knew he could pass out again if he wasn't careful.  
  
****  
  
Marik yawned, staring out the window. He was so tired, and yet he couldn't sleep. He wanted to, but he couldn't make his body obey him.  
  
Abruptly something tore past the window and he looked up, wondering if it was the one who had placed the death threat on the porch. He couldn't see anything, however, and so he decided he must have been falling into a dream.  
  
Perhaps I can go to sleep now, he hoped, and so he started to stand up and head for his bed.  
  
That was when he saw the strange face staring at him through the glass.  
  
The sleepy boy immediately started awake, crying out in surprise. It wasn't a human looking in—it was some sort of animal! With antlers!  
  
"A deer?" he muttered, moving closer.  
  
The deer backed up, snorting, and Marik noticed a collar of jingle bells around its neck. The boy rubbed his eyes and looked again. The creature was still there, and so was the collar. It almost looked like . . .  
  
"No, that's impossible!" Marik muttered. "There's no such thing!"  
  
The reindeer made another sound and then trotted off to the edge of the property, disappearing with the falling snow. Marik watched after it, shook his head in disbelief, and then collapsed on his bed, instantly lapsing into a deep sleep.  
  
****  
  
Seto wasted no time in getting to where the meeting place was. He kept very much alert and even had some of his security guards hidden nearby should something go wrong. Was he expecting something to go wrong? He wasn't sure what he expected any more.  
  
A cold nose touched his hand and he instantly froze, slowly turning to see what had snuck up behind him. To his utter astonishment, it was a reindeer! A very familiar one at that. He could've sworn that the very same reindeer was the one that had run him down in the mall last year.  
  
"Hello, Seto Kaiba!" a squeaky voice chirped and a little man stepped out from the brush.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "What the?!"  
  
"You remember me, too, I trust?" The man crossed his arms and now looked slightly irritated. "You were supposed to meet me last year at the North Pole display."  
  
Seto grunted. "It must have slipped my mind."  
  
"But you remember Dancer here, I see." The man, who looked about the size of an elf, patted the reindeer's shaggy shoulder. The beast snorted in pleasure.  
  
"Look, are you the one who emailed me?" Seto demanded. "My time is precious. I can't have it wasted with drivel."  
  
"Yes, I did email you!" the elf cried. "Because I know the secret of the mall!"  
  
"What secret?" Seto wanted to know. "And why would I be interested?!"  
  
"Well, last year I had information on your case then," the elf said, "or at least, I thought I had. Turns out I'd made a mistake. So it was actually a good thing you didn't show up. But this time I know I have the facts right!"  
  
"If you got them mixed up before, how can I believe you now?" Seto returned.  
  
"Just trust me!" the elf said in irritation. "I know why Thorton's place was ransacked. It was because of the blackmail!"  
  
"What blackmail??!" Seto felt like yelling. "And what does this have to do with a mall secret?!"  
  
"You must ask Mr. Thorton yourself!" the little man scolded. "I'm not going to tell you everything!"  
  
"As if Thorton would tell me if he was being blackmailed," Seto grunted.  
  
"How will you know if you don't ask??!" The elf took hold of Dancer's reigns firmly. "Just do it, Seto Kaiba!"  
  
****  
  
Mokuba, who had snuck out of the house, was watching all of this from around a corner. Seto and some . . . elvish guy?! And a reindeer?! Nothing added up!! Christmas elves didn't exist! At least . . . Mokuba had been quite sure they didn't.  
  
A cold hand was laid on his shoulder and the boy jumped. "Hey!! What's going on??!"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," an unfamiliar voice said. "I only want to tell you to make certain to convince your brother to look into things if he doesn't have enough motivation on his own." The assailant was dressed entirely in black and had a ninja mask over his face.  
  
"Yeah?! And what's gonna be happening to my brother?!" Mokuba hissed. "Is he gonna get hurt??!"  
  
"Not if he does things right," the voice responded. "Just tell him!" With that the person fled into the shadows, leaving a very puzzled and confused Mokuba.  
  
"That was . . . really weird," the raven-haired child muttered to himself.  
  
Seeing that Seto's meeting with the elf seemed to be over and that the blue-eyed boy was heading back to the limo, Mokuba realized he'd have to hurry home before anyone realized he was missing. He knew he shouldn't have gone out of the house, but he'd had to make certain that Seto wasn't in any danger.  
  
As he ran down the street he'd come, Mokuba was sure he saw a reindeer-shaped shadow fly over him—but when he looked up he couldn't see a thing.  
  
But reindeer can't fly anyway, he thought, so it must've just been something else.  
  
****  
  
Brandon and Taylor were up late that night having fun with the snow, which was still falling.  
  
"I can't believe that Mom didn't even notice we'd left the house!" Brandon chortled. "Man, she really is scatterbrained tonight!"  
  
"Yeah, well, we did just move in," Taylor shrugged. "There's lots to do!" He rolled up another snowball. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Of course." Brandon sneered. "Nothing like paying visits to our dear neighbors." He broke open a red paintball and dumped the contents over his own snowball, giving the impression of blood.  
  
The two children crossed the street and snuck around to the back of Marik's house, where they assumed the bedrooms were. On the count of three, they both threw their weapons at the windows, hoping to attract attention. If anyone came to look, all they would see would be two very short Grim Reapers. Brandon and Taylor enjoyed dressing up in such costumes and trying to intimidate anyone they had taken a dislike to.  
  
A snowball smashed against Ishizu's window and she snapped awake. Hurriedly putting her quilted robe on, she ran to the sill and raised the sash. "See here!" she said sternly. "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"The end is near for all of you!" Taylor intoned from behind the mesh hood.  
  
"Well, I don't think anyone will be dying here tonight." Ishizu was not amused or intimidated in the least. "Just pack up your snowballs and go home. And after Thanksgiving, I promise I will speak with your mother."  
  
"Mother?" Brandon refused to admit to their identities, even though Ishizu obviously knew. "We don't have a mother. Only endless lost souls to capture!"  
  
"Cease such talk!" Ishizu was growing infuriated. "Neither of you have any idea of the gravity of what you are saying!"  
  
Taylor only cackled, grabbing one of Brandon's "bloodied" snowballs to throw.  
  
It wound up hitting Rishid when he opened his own window to look out.  
  
"Oh boy, you're in for it now!" Brandon whispered to his brother.  
  
Rishid stood there, snow and red paint sliding down his face, before he wiped it off and glared down at the Grim Reapers.  
  
Words were not necessary. Brandon and Taylor instantly fled for their lives, Rishid's sternness scaring them yet again.  
  
****  
  
Ishizu turned to look at Rishid, frustrated. "Are you alright, my brother?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Rishid sighed. "I am fine. But I am wondering if Marik could be right about those children taking a special dislike to us. And what's more. . . ." He trailed off, but he was starting to wonder if the boys *had* been the ones to send the death threat after all. 


	5. Reindeer Attack!

Tristan and the others with him watched Duke as he blinked and looked confused.  
  
"Lay down!" Tristan said firmly, pushing the other boy into such a position on the couch.  
  
"I don't need to!" Duke retorted defensively, trying to get up again.  
  
"Oh please just rest," Serenity whispered.  
  
Duke closed his eyes for about five minutes and then opened them again. "I need to gather those files and lock them somewhere safe," he muttered, it only now dawning on him full force that Joey knew the contents of some of them now.  
  
"Do it later!" Tristan said sternly.  
  
"No, I'll do it now." Duke forced himself to stand up and climb the stairs to his office. "And no one follow me. I can't risk anyone else's safety. Too many people know about this already." There was one person he had told himself, for reasons of supposing that the person could help. Now he needed to call that person and tell about the break-in.  
  
"Duke, you might fall!" Serenity objected. "What if you have a concussion?! You're acting like you might!!" She clasped her hands in worry.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Serenity," Duke said soothingly. "I'm alright. I'll just put the files away and then I plan to go home." Not leaving room for argument, he disappeared into his office and shut the door.  
  
"Somehow I think he's doin' more than puttin' the files away," Joey commented.  
  
"So do I," Tristan agreed. "But I dunno what that'd be."  
  
****  
  
Marik was startled out of a deep sleep by the ringing of the telephone. Mumbling something unintelligible in his native tongue, the tired boy picked up the receiver and said something that roughly translated to "Hello?"  
  
The caller's words then brought him to full consciousness and he sat up in bed. "What??!" Marik narrowed his eyes angrily. "Something strange happened to me too—someone sent me a death threat!"  
  
"Maybe they know."  
  
"Perhaps so, but how would they?! I haven't told a soul, and I know you haven't either."  
  
"The walls have ears, Marik."  
  
Marik growled. He knew that, of course. "What do you want to do about it?"  
  
"I'm finding a new place to hide them over Thanksgiving."  
  
"Fine. On Friday we'll discuss our next course of action." Marik leaned back into the soft pillows. "Perhaps this angle should be discussed with the police. Any of the others could be in danger now as well, especially Ishizu and Rishid! And I can't let anything happen to them! I can't!" He clenched his fist.  
  
"I'll report things to the police." Abruptly the call ended.  
  
Marik yawned and hung the phone up before staring into the darkness, deep in thought. He had gotten involved with this to try helping the innocent, but what if his siblings were harmed?! They didn't know about this. He hadn't wanted them to know incase that would put them in greater danger. What he really wanted was for everything just to be resolved without anyone being seriously harmed. But he didn't know if that was possible.  
  
****  
  
Bakura was trudging through the snow, his letter to Amane clutched in his hand. Frances had stayed for dinner and then Mr. Ryou had driven her back to the hotel where she was staying, promising to bring her over the next day for Thanksgiving dinner.  
  
The boy still wasn't sure what to think. Maybe the whole Frances/Franceska thing was all in his head. He prayed it was. But he didn't know, and he knew he had to find out. If it was Franceska, he couldn't allow her to do something to his father. And he didn't especially want her hurting himself either.  
  
Slowly he pushed the gate to the cemetery open, shivering slightly as the falling snow landed on his hand. He walked up the familiar path to his dear sister's grave, brushing the snow away from the tombstone before placing his letter in the lamb statue's front hooves. Did Amane really get his letters? Perhaps it was just a childish fantasy, as he was sure his father would tell him if he knew. But . . . then again . . . maybe . . . maybe she actually did come. Bakura never gave up that hope, and Amane was someone he could always tell his deepest thoughts to, so he continued to write the letters.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving, Amane," he whispered, feeling a tear come to his eye.  
  
****  
  
As he was walking back home, Bakura encountered a certain child sneaking down the streets.  
  
"Mokuba!" he gasped in astonishment. "What are you . . ."  
  
"I'm walking home!" Mokuba retorted, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"But it's after midnight!" Bakura cried. "Why are you up in the first place having to walk home?!"  
  
"I followed Seto to some secret meeting!" Mokuba said defensively. "I thought he might get hurt or something! But he's fine and he's going home, and I've gotta get there before he does!" With that he pushed past Bakura and ran off, calling back, "Don't tell him you saw me!"  
  
Bakura sighed. "I won't, unless he asks!" he returned. Perhaps I should follow him and make certain he gets home safely, the British boy thought to himself. Without wasting time pondering on that idea, he carefully crept after the retreating Mokuba.  
  
****  
  
Téa looked out her window and was startled to see Duke wandering down the street, followed closely by Tristan, Joey, and Serenity. Curiously she ran downstairs and opened the front door to call to them. "Hey guys! What's going on?!"  
  
They all looked over at her.  
  
"We're just walking with Duke back to his place," Tristan replied. "He had an . . . encounter . . . and Serenity didn't think he should walk home alone."  
  
"She thought he might pass out in the snow," Joey volunteered.  
  
"Oh be quiet," Duke retorted. "Nothing will happen to me!!" He took a step forward and nearly slipped on a patch of ice.  
  
"Nothing, huh?" Tristan remarked.  
  
Duke gave him a smoldering look.  
  
Téa came over to them then. "What happened to you, Duke?" she asked. "Your eyes look glassy!"  
  
Duke didn't look pleased. "My eyes look fine," he said.  
  
"Someone hurt him in his shop!" Serenity cried. "When we found him, he was laying on the floor, unconscious!"  
  
Téa blinked in surprise. Duke just sighed.  
  
Headlights suddenly appeared in front of them all and a black limo approached.  
  
"Is that Kaiba's?" Téa wondered.  
  
It was. Seto rolled the window down and was about to speak to them when he saw something so strange in the sky that he actually got out to try to get a better look.  
  
"What the heck are you doin' over here, Kaiba?!" Joey demanded. "And what're you lookin' at?!"  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes. "It's gone now," he replied, not answering Joey's first question at all.  
  
"Well, as long as you're here, how about giving us all rides home?" Tristan spoke up.  
  
Seto shot him a Look. "You look perfectly capable of walking by yourselves."  
  
"Aw, come on, Kaiba! It's the holidays!" Joey said. "Have a heart!"  
  
Seto grunted. "I don't have time to argue. Come on." He wasn't ever very willing to let his kinder side show around anyone but Mokuba.  
  
Before anyone could move, a snorting sound came to everyone's attention and they turned just in time to see a spooked reindeer charging toward them all.  
  
"Hey!! What the heck??!? OH MAN, JUST LOOK OUT!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
Instantly everyone scattered—except for Seto and Duke, who hadn't been able to run off fast enough. Both boys gave cries of shock and disbelief as they were bowled over and ran across by the terrified animal.  
  
Once the snow had settled and the reindeer was off in the distance, the others came out from their places of refuge and ran over to their friends in alarm, calling their names.  
  
Seto shakily sat up after a moment, breathing heavily and looking highly irritated. His hair was flying in all directions and there was snow all through it. His shirt had come unbuttoned and there was a hoof-shaped bruise there. "Well . . . that was fun," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you two alright?!" Téa cried.  
  
Seto raised his hand to his forehead. "I'm fine," he grumbled. "But I don't know about Devlin."  
  
Serenity had already knelt down next to Duke, who still looked dazed. "Duke!!" she called frantically. "Duke, speak to me!!"  
  
Duke, who had still been suffering the effects of being hit over the head, didn't answer and only stared ahead blankly, his breathing raspy.  
  
"Let's get him into the limo!" Tristan directed, reaching to haul him up again.  
  
"Tristan, be gentle!" Serenity worried.  
  
Téa watched in concern as Tristan and Joey carried the stunned Duke into the limo and then turned back to Seto. "Are you sure you're alright?!" she demanded. "That bruise looks bad!" She wondered how many others Seto had sustained.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," Seto retorted, struggling to stand. Téa caught him before he could fall.  
  
"It isn't every day you get run over by a reindeer," Téa remarked.  
  
Seto pulled himself away from her and stumbled ahead to the limo, getting in. That, he thought to himself, has got to be the most annoying reindeer in existence! There was no doubt in his mind—it was the same one that had bowled him down last year.  
  
Téa decided to climb in with them for the moment. She wanted to make sure that Duke—and Seto—were both truly alright. "How is he?" she asked, watching as Joey and Tristan seemed to be trying to revive Duke.  
  
"He's been stunned silly," Tristan replied, shaking his head. "He was still hurt from earlier."  
  
Duke groaned and closed his eyes, slumping back against the seat.  
  
Serenity ran into the limo then, clutching something in her hand. "Joey!" she called. "Look!"  
  
Joey turned to gaze at her. "Eh? What is it, Serenity?! What did you find?"  
  
Serenity opened her fist and showed him the jingle bell. "It must have come from the reindeer's harness," she decided.  
  
"I have a good mind to sue whoever owns it," Seto muttered.  
  
"Maybe you need to call some of your doctors, Kaiba," Téa suggested. "Duke looks like he needs it, and it couldn't hurt to have one examine you as well!"  
  
"I don't need any doctor, but I'll get one for Devlin," Seto replied.  
  
So he did.  
  
By the time the doctor arrived, Duke was alert again and vehemently protesting the examination, which was, the doctor said, a good sign. "What exactly happened?" the physician wanted to know, as Seto hadn't said details on the phone.  
  
"They got run over by a reindeer!" Joey was only too willing to volunteer the information.  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Is that so. . . ." Quickly he returned to the examination, determining at last that Duke was badly shaken and probably also had a mild concussion from the earlier blow. He recommended that the boy have a good, long rest.  
  
Seto gave a curt nod and told him that that would be all.  
  
"Kaiba!" Téa cried in frustration.  
  
"I said I don't need to be examined," Seto said coldly. He fingered something in his pocket idly that he had taken from the scene of the crime before anyone had seen—an envelope of some kind. He intended to investigate it as soon as he was alone.  
  
The doctor sighed. "You really should be checked, Mr. Kaiba . . ."  
  
"It's not necessary!" Seto ushered him to the door of the limo.  
  
Duke ran a hand over his eyes. This day had been much too eventful for his liking. First he had been knocked on the head, most likely by someone who wanted his files, and then he had wound up being a victim of a hit-and-run reindeer attack. He had had enough.  
  
****  
  
Ishizu was awakened by a loud crash downstairs and she sprang up, worried that someone had broken in and was going to try killing her brother. Slowly she walked to the door and opened it, going out into the hall. Rishid and Marik were both already out there.  
  
"Someone's in the kitchen!" Marik exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
A weird snorting sound came to their attention and then the intruder sauntered into view at the bottom of the stairs. All three of them were appalled.  
  
"A reindeer!!" Rishid burst out. 


	6. Whose Side Are You On?

Ishizu didn't look very happy at the thought of a reindeer having rummaged through the kitchen. Purposefully she descended the stairs, a broom in hand. "This reindeer shall be shown to the door," she declared.  
  
The creature looked up as she approached, but didn't look frightened in the least.  
  
"Shoo!" Ishizu yelled. "Be gone!!" She waved the broom wildly, deliberately whacking the reindeer on the back. It only grunted and continued standing right where it was.  
  
Marik and Rishid quickly came down as well, looking baffled. They couldn't imagine how the animal had even gotten inside in the first place.  
  
Noticing a bridle on the reindeer, Rishid quickly walked forward and grabbed hold of it. "Come," he growled, trying to pull it forward. But not even his strength was a match for the reindeer's determination to stay in the house. The poor man soon found himself laying on the floor courtesy of the reindeer's hooves.  
  
"Why you . . ." Marik angrily ran forward. "How dare you knock Rishid down!!"  
  
Abruptly the creature perked up, seeming to hear something that no one else could. Without warning it charged toward the door and Rishid was only barely able to open it in time as the reindeer barreled through.  
  
"Well . . . that is a relief," Ishizu smiled, setting the broom aside and still being extremely puzzled over the whole thing.  
  
"Blasted animal," Marik muttered, still upset over it kicking Rishid for no reason.  
  
Rishid shook his head. "All of the doors were locked," he said in confusion. "There is no way it could've entered!"  
  
Marik sat down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. "And yet it did."  
  
Ishizu sighed. "Well . . . it has gone now. There is not much we can do, so let us simply go back to bed."  
  
Her brothers agreed.  
  
****  
  
The residents of Domino City awoke to a snowy Thanksgiving. They didn't really mind; even the ones who found snow "evil" were willing to accept it. Yami Bakura was much more interested in the meat than the flurry outside.  
  
The day passed mostly uneventfully, much to everyone's relief. The extent of the strange occurrences were Bakura's continuing suspicions of Frances and Oreo's taking up yowling in front of the oven while waiting for the turkey. Yami Bakura ravenously started eating the meat as soon as he set it before himself, but Bakura had expected that. That's not to say he wasn't embarrassed, however.  
  
After dinner, most everyone spent a quiet evening with their families. Duke, who really didn't have anyone, was spending Thanksgiving with the Wheelers at Serenity's insistence. Ishizu, who had one of the sweetest voices anyone had ever heard, was softly singing Christmas carols with her brothers. Seto was taking a rare day off and just enjoying being with Mokuba. Yami Yugi was trying to figure out how to work the oven and not burn the turkey. Yugi had to step in and help while Solomon muttered things about Pharaohs not being good cooks. Téa's family went out to her grandparents' for the holiday and Téa enjoyed chatting with her grandmother and performing her latest dance steps for her. Tristan hung out with his parents for most of the evening and then made plans with Joey on the phone to create a snowman battlefield the next day.  
  
All in all, it was a very peaceful, enjoyable holiday for our friends and a very well-deserved break from all their troubles. Before long they would all be involved in some very dangerous goings-on once more.  
  
****  
  
Friday passed away mostly uneventful, as the previous day had, but when it was dark Marik left a note for his siblings and went out to his motorcycle. He hadn't forgotten about the secret meeting he was to have with his ally.  
  
The boy shivered as it started to snow again. He doubted that he'd ever get used to the icy substance.  
  
Brandon and Taylor were outside again, building a snow wall. When they saw Marik riding past, they couldn't resist chucking a few snowballs at him.  
  
"You're going to get someone killed!" the Egyptian yelled back at them, swerving wildly as he tried to avoid the flying snow. I'm just lucky there aren't any other vehicles coming down the street right now, he thought to himself, or there could very well be a collision!  
  
Eventually he arrived at his destination and stepped inside as the door was opened, his lavender eyes narrowed. "Now. What is this about someone breaking in?" he demanded. "Do you truly think it's connected with what we're working on?"  
  
"No," was the reply, "I think it's connected to what *I'm* working on. You're just along to offer advice about some of our opponents."  
  
Marik glared. "Yes, well . . . when a good portion of them are ex-Rare Hunters, you can't expect me to be satisfied with just giving advice! They have become far more ruthless and cruel than before!"  
  
"That's what I want you to tell me about—the kinds of things they're capable of! Look, Gabrielle Valesquez knows what I'm up to! The police are in on this! It's not like I'm operating completely on my own here."  
  
"They wouldn't hesitate to kill you if they learned the truth!" Marik retorted. "And it wouldn't just be the ex-Rare Hunters, but any and all of this drug ring."  
  
"I won't stand for one of my employees being mixed up in this! He tried to pass drugs right in my shop!" Marik's friend leaned forward, seriousness in his eyes. "I wasn't just going to let it happen then and I'm not going to now, either!" He set the ice pack aside.  
  
Marik sighed. "I know you won't. And I can't allow it either. I insist on being more involved in this."  
  
"What about your brother and sister?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that they'll be in worse danger if the Rare Hunters are left to go on their rampage. Sooner or later they'd get around to those whom I hold most dear." Marik stood up, leaving no room for argument. "Now. We'll work on completely equal ground."  
  
"Fine." The boy partially concealed in the shadows spread his hands out. "Except you can't work on the inside, like I'm doing. The Rare Hunters would find out."  
  
"I already know that," Marik hissed.  
  
The other boy sighed and got up, twirling a piece of hair between his fingers. "The payoff is set to happen December 5th," he reported. "A week from today. I bring the cocaine, they pay me. And the police will be there to witness it all. They're hoping to round up a good portion of the gang that night."  
  
"I have to be there," Marik declared. "And I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"You can come," was the slow reply, "but no one can know we're associated. If you see me, pretend you don't know me." He lowered his voice. "Now . . . this is taking place at the docks. Wharf 33."  
  
Marik nodded, ingraining the location in his memory.  
  
Moving right next to the other teen, the dark-haired boy then stated that there was more to his tale than even what he had said so far. It got much worse. Carefully he wrote on a paper and showed it to Marik, who narrowed his eyes angrily.  
  
"I understand," the blonde boy said at last, nodding.  
  
Tearing the paper up, Duke threw the remnants into the fireplace.  
  
****  
  
Seto, meanwhile, was going to speak to Mr. Thorton out of sheer frustration. He tried several times during the day to find out if he was back yet, or even to discover where the sister lived, but he hadn't found out anything that even could begin to satisfy him.  
  
"I don't think you're gonna find out anything until Monday," Mokuba said, watching Seto hang up in frustration again.  
  
Seto sighed. He was certain that something was going on tonight, only he didn't know what it was or how to find out about it.  
  
****  
  
Bakura paced his floor, perplexity in his eyes.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" Yami Bakura demanded. Bakura hadn't told him of his suspicions about Frances yet.  
  
The boy shook his head. "Nothing, Yami," he said with a weak smile.  
  
"'Nothing' doesn't put you in distress," Yami Bakura grunted.  
  
Bakura plopped down on the bed and gathered Oreo into his arms. "Francesk—oh! Frances!! FRANCES!!" he repeated desperately, trying to fix his mistake. "Frances is coming again tonight!"  
  
Yami Bakura had caught the boy's slip, however. "Why were you going to say 'Franceska'?" he asked. "Don't tell me you have it in that foolish brain of yours that Frances *is* Franceska!"  
  
Bakura went completely red. "Oh, I know it's ridiculous. . . ."  
  
"Perhaps not," Yami Bakura replied, much to the boy's surprise. "We shall have to see." He sneered. "Tonight, I believe, I will find out for a surety of that woman's identity."  
  
"How?!" Bakura demanded, instantly suspicious.  
  
Yami Bakura only continued to sneer in response. Bakura suddenly felt a nervous lump in his throat.  
  
****  
  
Duke was waiting at the pay phone when it rang. Hurriedly he snatched it up, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Devlin," a voice dripping with evil laughed, "it seems that you have done exactly as we wished. We were watching you this evening. You invited Marik Ishtar over, just as we wanted."  
  
"That's right," Duke replied coldly.  
  
"Did he agree to show up at the docks on payoff night?"  
  
"He did," Duke confirmed. "You were right—he couldn't refuse the chance to stop all of you." He closed his eyes tightly, knowing exactly how terribly dangerous everything already was and how much more so it was becoming.  
  
"I knew it," the voice chortled. "So predictable, that Marik Ishtar. And I suppose he bought the story you fed him, about working against our espionage ring?"  
  
"Every word." Duke took out a die and set it on top of the phone. He needn't tell them the truth. Let the man think what he would. "But you do realize that if the boss found out about what we're doing just to get rid of Marik, he'd do away with us all in a heartbeat."  
  
"He'll never know," the ex-Rare Hunter objected. "To him, 'Master' Marik will be only an unfortunate passer-by who got shot with our poison darts when he stumbled upon our drug dealing. And remember the extra cut you'll be gettin' on the side for helping us be rid of him."  
  
"I remember." Duke tossed the die into the air and then caught it. "Marik will die come Friday."  
  
"He had better." With that the line went dead.  
  
Duke replaced the receiver and exited the booth, his emerald eyes narrowed. It seems, he said to himself, I'm caught up deeper in everything than I ever could've imagined.  
  
Everything he had told Marik was the truth. Duke was no criminal. But in the process of working undercover, he found that the ex-Rare Hunters had learned that he knew Marik. For a larger cut of their profits, the vengeful men had tried to get Duke to set Marik up to be killed—unbeknownst to the other members of the drug ring. Duke had agreed.  
  
But then Duke had told Marik about all of that. That was what he had written on the paper and shown to him. It only made Marik all the more determined to have the evil persons stopped, as Duke had known it would. Marik would never back down, no matter how bad the threats against him were. Duke could only pray that their enemies would never learn the truth. He couldn't have known just how much was about to go wrong.  
  
****  
  
The rest of the weekend passed by slowly and calmly, but on Monday more trouble was awaiting them all.  
  
When Téa arrived at Toys, Etc. to help Mr. Thorton get the trashed store back in order, Seto Kaiba was already there. She could hear him and her boss yelling as soon as she pushed the door open.  
  
"I don't know about any blackmail!" Mr. Thorton wailed nervously. Téa knew that wail—it meant he was trying to hide something.  
  
"Just tell me and maybe we can get to the bottom of it," Seto retorted in annoyance.  
  
"I won't!!" the excitable man cried. "You're liable to give me a heart attack right here and now!"  
  
"Now you say you won't? You mean there really is something to be told; you just won't tell it." Seto's voice was deathly calm.  
  
There was a crash and Téa knew that everything had just fallen off Mr. Thorton's desk. "NO!!" he screamed. "That's not it!! That's not it at all!"  
  
Maureen, who was just coming in as well, rolled her eyes. "Thorton's having his daily breakdown, I hear."  
  
For some reason, even though Téa was exasperated by their boss's goofball actions, Maureen's comment made her rather angry. "At least he cared enough to hire you back after finding out you were involved in the jewel smuggling ring!" she shot out.  
  
Maureen looked taken aback at first and then flipped her hair. "I changed my ways," she said.  
  
"Yeah, but not your attitude." Téa set to work putting everything on the right shelves.  
  
"Not everyone can be Little Miss Sunshine like you," Maureen grunted.  
  
"OUT OF MY OFFICE!!" Mr. Thorton yelled before Téa could retort. "OUT!! OUT!! OUUUUUUUT!!"  
  
Seto looked less than enthused as he was forcefully pushed out into the store. But he quickly recovered, straightened his trenchcoat, and nodded to Téa before preparing to head out the door.  
  
"What's going on, Kaiba?" the girl demanded. She wasn't about to let him go so easily.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," was the emotionless reply. "Go back to your work."  
  
****  
  
The Ishtars were having disastrous problems as well. Marik had just stepped out to collect the mail when he felt an uneasiness sweep over him. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but in the next instant Rishid had grabbed and pulled him back in the house, his grip firm and urgent.  
  
"Rishid, what the devil is the matter?!" Marik cried in confusion from his new position on the floor.  
  
His brother didn't answer immediately. Marik could hear the man breathing in a raspy manner and suddenly he became quite concerned. "Rishid??!!" he screamed.  
  
Slowly Rishid loosened his grip on the boy's body and bent over on one knee, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Marik pulled himself up in alarm, gripping Rishid's shoulders. "What happened, my brother??!" he pleaded to know, remembering his foreboding from a moment before.  
  
Rishid could only remove a small but deadly object from his neck before collapsing to the floor and laying still. 


	7. Poison

Marik's eyes widened in horror as he gazed at his brave older brother. He called the man's name several times in vain as he picked up the item Rishid had dropped. His hands shaking, Marik determined that it was a dart—poisoned, most likely.  
  
"Ishizu!!!" he cried, praying that his sister would hear. "Call Kaiba's doctors! NOW!!" Since Seto's doctors were more advanced than even the ones in the hospital, many people—including all of those well acquainted with him (those weren't many)—used his doctors instead of any others.  
  
Ishizu ran into the room and stopped short. "What happened?!" she demanded.  
  
"Rishid was hurt!!" Marik told her frantically. "Please, Ishizu! Call them immediately!" He was kneeling down beside Rishid's lifeless body, seeing how pale his brother's flesh was becoming.  
  
Someone was trying to kill me! he realized grimly. But why?! Do they possibly know about my undercover work with Duke?! Is that why the death threat was sent the other day?!  
  
He grasped Rishid's hand tightly, feeling tears pricking his eyes. "You saved me, my brother," he whispered. "You knew I was in danger and you came to my rescue. As you have always done." The tears flowed freely as he felt Rishid's pulse slowing. "Stay with me, Rishid. Please . . . stay with us!" Carefully Marik gathered his elder brother into his arms as Ishizu came running back.  
  
****  
  
Within the hour the doctors had come and Marik had managed, with their help, to get Rishid into his bed.  
  
"It is as you feared, I'm afraid," the first one said quietly. "The dart was poisoned."  
  
All color drained from Marik's flesh. No, Rishid couldn't have been poisoned!! He felt as if every part of him was screaming in anguish. It's my fault!! It's mine, for wanting so badly to stop the Rare Hunters!! I was certain that my siblings would be in worse danger if those barbarians were allowed to run free, but now . . . now . . .   
  
Without realizing what he was doing, Marik dissolved into tears.  
  
Gently Ishizu came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders as he racked with sobs. "He will be alright," she whispered, her own heart shattered. What if . . . what if Rishid . . . wouldn't be alright? She couldn't bear the thought of losing him, and she knew for Marik the pain must be even worse. She could tell that he was certain he was responsible.  
  
The doctors sighed. "We've given him an antidote, but . . . this drug was so fast-acting. . . . It's impossible to know if the antidote will do any good," the second one, a kind-hearted female, said softly. She had come on too many of these excursions and she never liked it when it happened. Nor when she had to relay the news of a possible death.  
  
This seemed to break Marik completely. He sank into Ishizu's loving embrace, dampening her dress with his heartfelt tears. "Rishid can't die," he whispered.  
  
Ishizu held him close, comfortingly stroking his soft blonde hair. "He will fight as hard as he possibly can to stay here," she assured her younger brother.  
  
Marik nodded weakly. Perhaps I never should have agreed to work with Duke on this, he thought to himself sadly. Perhaps then someone wouldn't have shot the dart at me and Rishid wouldn't have had to get in the way to save me. . . . Slowly he started to sink to his knees in anguish and Ishizu tried her best to keep him up.  
  
"Rest, brother," she said quietly as she pushed him gently into the chair beside Rishid's bed. Numbly Marik agreed, leaning forward so the upper half of his body was laying next to his older brother.  
  
I can't lose him! he screamed again and again as silent tears cascaded down his cheeks. I can't!! Gently he put his arm around Rishid's still form in a partial hug.  
  
The doctors watched the scene sadly and then took Ishizu out into the hall to talk with her alone. They didn't want Marik to break down any more than he had, and Ishizu, though she was sad as well, was trying so hard to be calm.  
  
"What are his chances?" Ishizu asked solemnly when she was certain Marik would not hear.  
  
The first doctor removed his stethoscope and rubbed his forehead. "Truthfully, Ms. Ishtar . . . he has none. This poison is very rare and lethal. It normally kills within five minutes of administration."  
  
"When we came and found out the kind of poison it is . . . we were both astonished beyond all belief that your brother was—and is—still alive," the second added. "Of course we gave him the antidote, but . . . he could—and most likely will—die at any time. I'm so sorry. . . ." Ishizu could see the deep sincerity in her eyes. "Ordinarily we might recommend taking him to Mr. Kaiba's infirmary, but under the circumstances there's nothing more we can do. Just letting him stay here would be best." She didn't add the rest out loud, but Ishizu heard it as clear as if she had. Just letting him stay here to die would be best.  
  
"I understand," Ishizu said quietly.  
  
Slowly the doctors turned to leave, the first one saying to call if anything happened. Again Ishizu knew what he was not saying.  
  
As the door was opened, the second one turned back. "Don't give up hope," she whispered. "Something is obviously keeping him here other than anything we've done."  
  
Ishizu thought of the bond Rishid shared with Marik and knew that the physician was right. She prayed that God would spare their dear older brother once more.  
  
****  
  
Seto was both irritated and pleased with Mr. Thorton's reaction when he had abruptly asked about the blackmail. Obviously something was up or the man wouldn't have thrown one of his classic fits. He intended to find out exactly what was going on.  
  
Téa was still watching him. Knowing that she wouldn't get any answers from him, however, she went into Mr. Thorton's office.  
  
"Mr. Thorton?" she asked, seeing him clutching a sponge almost desperately.  
  
"No, no one's blackmailing me!!" the man screamed before really realizing that it was Téa there instead of Seto.  
  
"Why would someone do that?!" Téa wanted to know.  
  
He abruptly started. "Téa!" he cried. "Oh! I didn't hear you come in!" Quickly he stood up, sending half a dozen bouncy stress balls all over the floor. "How is everything coming along in the store??!"  
  
"Well," Téa said patiently, "everything should be ready by the normal closing time. Then tomorrow we can open to the public again."  
  
"Marvelous!" Mr. Thorton smiled.  
  
"But what's this about blackmail?" Téa persisted. "What was Kaiba talking about?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing! Nothing!!" Mr. Thorton responded with a shaky wave. "He . . . he was just being ridiculous!"  
  
Téa knew it wouldn't do any good to pursue that line of questioning. But she, like Seto, knew that something was up and she didn't intend to give up until she found out what.  
  
****  
  
Bakura was less than happy when he went downstairs half-asleep and with a bad case of bad hair—causing his soft, silvery locks to look almost as messy as his Yami's—only to find that Frances had come over for breakfast.  
  
Mr. Ryou looked up when he heard his son approach. "Bakura!" he smiled. "Frances came over today. I figured that, since we'll soon all be a family, you wouldn't care if she saw you . . . like that." He nodded to indicate Bakura's current, disheveled appearance.  
  
Instantly the poor boy went beet red. "Oh! Um . . . no," he said weakly, "of course not."  
  
Frances chuckled merrily and pulled a chair out. "Do join us, Bakura," she smiled. "We're having bacon and eggs, cooked by your father. Delightful, isn't he?"  
  
Oreo meowed from under the table, where she was sampling a large piece of the bacon.  
  
Yami Bakura came downstairs then, his hair looking even more wild than Bakura's did at the moment. He grunted upon seeing Frances and plopped down at the table. Whatever plan he had wanted to put into action on Friday he hadn't been able to accomplish, and for one reason or another he hadn't done anything on Saturday or Sunday either. But clearly he was going to try something today. Bakura could tell from the look in his eyes. And the uneasy feeling from Friday returned.  
  
****  
  
When Bakura had gone upstairs to get ready for school, Yami Bakura put his plan into action. After pretending to go downstairs, he used the basement door that led outside, walked through the backyard, and came in through the door in the den. With one of his nasty smirks, he used the Ring's powers to make him appear as his hikari and then walked into the kitchen again.  
  
"Bakura!" Mr. Ryou blinked in surprise. "Don't you need to get ready for school?"  
  
"Oh, of course," Yami Bakura nodded, speaking with Bakura's voice. "I just thought perhaps I could walk with Frances out to the car? I remember she said she'd forgotten something there."  
  
Mr. Ryou nodded in approval. "Go ahead. You and she need to get more acquainted."  
  
Frances smiled. "That's right. After all, if he's going to be my future son, I want to spend as much time with him as possible."  
  
Yami Bakura prepared himself for anything once they were outside. His theory was that if Frances was Franceska, she would say something to him possibly when they were alone because she would enjoy making the poor boy suffer.  
  
"So . . . how have you been, Bakura?" the woman asked with a smile, reaching into the car for her makeup case, which she had left there by accident after touching up her rouge on the ride over.  
  
"Oh, perfectly fine." Yami Bakura smiled in what he called the disgustingly innocent way of his hikari. "It's so wonderful to have Father home, and to find out you're engaged to him . . . well, it was quite a surprise." He congratulated himself inwardly for his manner of speech. He had mastered exactly how Bakura spoke back at Duelist Kingdom, but he was always amazed that he could pull off such an act.  
  
"A pleasant one, I hope," Frances chuckled.  
  
"Oh, very much so! I think it's so wonderful that Father has found a wonderful girl such as you. He's been so sad ever since Mother died. . . ."  
  
Frances nodded. "How well I know. But he's so much different now than when I first met him. . . . He's so . . . happy." She smiled again as they headed back for the house.  
  
"I'm so glad." Yami Bakura was inwardly frustrated that there hadn't been any signs on Frances's part, but he knew how crafty that vixen could be. It was even possible that she knew he wasn't really Bakura and was just playing along.  
  
A few minutes later he went upstairs and found Bakura putting on his school uniform. Growling to himself, the thief stretched out on the bed and said nothing.  
  
Bakura blinked at him. "Well, I'm going to school now," he said slowly, knowing that his Yami usually wanted to come along in the Ring.  
  
And he did, disappearing into the object with a flash of light.  
  
As Bakura descended the stairs, Frances passed by him on her way to the den. "Have fun, Bakura," she said. "It was so sweet of you to walk out to the car with me."  
  
The boy stared at her in utter confusion. "But I didn't . . ." He trailed off as realization dawned. {YAMI!} he wailed through their mental connection. He was ignored.  
  
****  
  
Duke was preparing for school himself when his office phone rang. Curiously he went in and snatched it up, thinking that perhaps it was Marik. His heart sank when he found out who it actually was and what they wanted to say.  
  
"Mr. Devlin, have you been a bit . . . eager in getting 'Master' Marik offed?"  
  
Duke nearly dropped the dice he was carrying in his other hand. "What?! What are you talking about?!" he demanded, fearing that perhaps Marik had been murdered.  
  
"Well . . . if it wasn't you . . . then . . . who was it?" There was a pause, as if the caller was taking a puff on a cigar. Duke almost felt like he was back during the '20's and trying to work for a Mafia don. "I know it wasn't me. I want that Ishtar kid dead, but I'm patient enough to wait for Friday."  
  
"Who was it who did what?!" Duke growled, feeling his temper snapping. "Is Marik dead?!"  
  
There was a sigh. "Afraid not. His older brother probably will be, though."  
  
Duke saw red, clutching at a model of a Dungeon Dice Monster so tightly his knuckles turned white. "What happened to him?!" he asked, trying not to let the anxiety show in his voice.  
  
"Poison dart. Real lethal one, too." The caller sneered. "But . . . maybe it's best this way anyway. Make those around him suffer until he's certain it's his fault!" He cackled.  
  
Duke wanted more than anything to tell this abominable excuse for a human being exactly what he thought of him, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. So he agreed with what was said and hung up as soon as he could, running his hands through his hair. "What have I done?!" he whispered. All he had wanted was to stop every last one of these atrocious people in their tracks. But I shouldn't have gotten Marik involved! What was the matter with me?!  
  
"Devlin?"  
  
He looked up to see one of the college student friends who tended the store when he wasn't available. "Yes?"  
  
"You look pale. Are you okay? You're not comin' down with that new strain of flu, are you?" The other boy ventured into the room a bit more, genuinely concerned.  
  
Immediately Duke took a deep breath and stood up. "No," he replied, brushing past him and going to the stairs. "I almost wish I was," he murmured then, adding silently, instead of what's happened instead! He had never wanted anyone to be hurt, especially not Marik's siblings.  
  
****  
  
Marik had eventually cried himself to sleep laying half on and half off of Rishid's bed. He couldn't believe this had happened. And no matter how hard Ishizu had tried to make him see otherwise, he continued to believe with a sad surety that it was entirely his fault.  
  
I should have seen the dart coming. I should have known that things wouldn't sit still until Friday. I should have known that Rishid would be right there, taking the results of any assassination attempts on my life himself so that I could survive. But . . . how will I deal with this?! Rishid shall die and it will be my fault!! It will be!!  
  
"Marik."  
  
Now he found himself standing in a strange, dark area, hearing Rishid call his name.  
  
"Rishid?!" he called hopefully as he advanced into the fog. "Where are you??!"  
  
"Right here, with you," was the soft reply as the strong, gentle man appeared from the shadows and gathered his brother into a firm embrace. "I have never left you and I never will."  
  
Marik clung to his beloved older brother, the tears flowing uncontrollably. "You're going to die, Rishid," he said in despair.  
  
The embrace tightened. "Not even death can separate us," Rishid answered. "Never!"  
  
Marik was silent for a time, continuing to cry. Rishid hadn't denied the inevitable. "The dart was meant for me," he whispered.  
  
Rishid pulled back to look into Marik's agonized lavender eyes with his calm golden orbs. "I consider it an honor and a privilege to die for my precious brother," he told the distraught teenager, gently drying his tears. "I know you will defeat the Rare Hunters permanently. What you are doing is the right thing, Marik. Never let anyone convince you otherwise."  
  
Marik closed his eyes, trying to manage a smile but finding it impossible. "I wasn't able to stop them soon enough . . . to save you. . . ."  
  
Rishid simply gave Marik's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Marik, my brother," he said quietly as he shimmered and disappeared.  
  
"RISHID!!!!!!" Marik screamed, bolting awake. "RISHID, COME BACK!!!!!"  
  
Instantly Ishizu ran into the room. "Marik! What is it?!" she gasped.  
  
Marik struggled to get his breathing under control as he saw Rishid's body still laying on the bed. "It . . . it was a dream," he whispered. "A very, very vivid dream. . . ." He gripped the edge of the quilt as he leaned down to listen for breath, hardly daring to do so. He knew he would find none. 


	8. Mafia

Tears filled Marik's eyes as he found that, indeed, Rishid's chest was stilled.  
  
"Sister, he . . . he's gone," the boy whispered in panic.  
  
Ishizu's heart caught in her throat. Softly she came over and sat on the bed, putting her arms around her heartsick brother. She had known that dear Rishid would probably perish, but it still seemed too horrible to be true.  
  
Marik seemed frozen. He barely acknowledged Ishizu, if he did at all. Shakily he held Rishid's cold hand in his, giving a gentle squeeze. He wasn't expecting a response.  
  
"He came to me in a dream," Marik said finally, realization dawning. "He . . . he said . . . goodbye. . . ." The young Egyptian closed his eyes tightly, lost in his memories. Rishid . . . dear, good, kind Rishid! Always understanding, always caring, ever the loving older brother. . . . Marik smiled at the recollection of himself being lost in the tunnels snaking through their old home in Egypt and Rishid finding him.  
  
In my young mind, Rishid, you had rescued me from the endless darkness, Marik thought fondly. Something that you did again and again later on.  
  
Gentle fingers brushed against his hand, trying to close over it. Instantly Marik's eyes shot open and he stared at Rishid, who was still and pale. He didn't seem to be breathing, but Marik knew he had felt Rishid trying to reach for him! The boy looked up at Ishizu questioningly, wondering if she had seen . . .  
  
Ishizu smiled joyously. Yes, she had seen. And now she knew. Carefully she closed Rishid's fingers around Marik's hand, her eyes tender and kind.  
  
Happy tears flowed from Marik's eyes as he felt Rishid give his hand a weak squeeze. "Oh my brother!" he cried happily. "My precious brother!" Both he and Ishizu leaned over and embraced Rishid tightly. They couldn't explain how Rishid was still alive, but they didn't intend to ponder on it. They were so overjoyed that he was.  
  
****  
  
Seto was walking through the mall when a lifesize Santa robot started singing at him.  
  
"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas . . ."  
  
Seto looked at it in irritation. He had been all over the mall, looking for the strange elf who had said he'd be there to tell him something more. Unfortunately, the little fellow didn't seem to be around. And Mr. Thorton was definitely not cooperating.  
  
"Why am I even here?" the dark-haired boy muttered. But he knew why. It was because of the warning that Mokuba might be in danger if he didn't get involved and find out what was happening. And if there was even the slightest threat against Mokuba, Seto would investigate to make certain that his brother stayed safe at all costs.  
  
He looked highly peeved as he saw yet another Santa robot start to sing. As he walked past it, he was suddenly thrown to the floor as something hopped on his back.  
  
"We wish you a Merry Christmas . . ."  
  
Seto Kaiba was being tackled by the singing Santa!  
  
"Kaiba?! What on earth?!"  
  
The boy heard Téa's voice but he didn't pay any attention and continued to wrestle on the floor with the electronic Santa, which seemed to have a pretty strong grip. Of course he soon got the upper hand and managed to hit the power switch to shut it down. Then he stood up calmly to complain to the store's clerk, who was running out to apologize for the strange phenomena.  
  
"I swear, sir, I don't know how this could have happened!" the clerk exclaimed.  
  
"I suggest you find out!" Seto retorted angrily.  
  
Téa couldn't get a word in edgewise until the clerk had left. As soon as he had, she turned to Seto in disbelief. "What was going on?!" she wanted to know, recalling suddenly something that had happened last holiday season.  
  
"What did it look like?" Seto retorted irritably.  
  
Téa ignored that. "Kaiba, remember last year when we were all attacked by those toys?"  
  
Seto grunted. "Do you actually think I could forget, even though I might want to with all my heart?"  
  
Téa shook her head. "What if someone used the remote control chips on that Santa to make it attack you now?" she suggested.  
  
"Then that would seem to mean that the jewel thieves are back for revenge," was the unimpressed reply. "I've already thought of that." He clenched his fists, unable to forget how Mokuba had been abducted and locked in a vault. Was that why Mokuba would be in danger if Seto didn't investigate?! Would they take him again to get their revenge on the elder Kaiba?! It was a possibility that couldn't be ignored.  
  
****  
  
Téa and Seto had both gotten out of school for the day for various reasons, but the others had gone. And they were all finding something very strange.  
  
"Look at this!" Yugi cried, pulling a note out of his desk. "Someone just left this!"  
  
"I got one too, Yug!" Joey announced.  
  
"Perhaps we should see what they say?" Bakura spoke up, clutching a similar note in his hand.  
  
Tristan—who also had one—nodded, and the four boys tore open the envelopes. The contents puzzled them highly. Each one was identical, save for their individual names at the top.  
  
Come to the canyons above   
  
Domino City by midnight  
  
If you want answers to  
  
what's happening with you  
  
and your friends  
  
"I just don't get it!" Yugi said, shaking his head. "And they're not even signed!"  
  
"Maybe it's that cockroach Weevil!" Joey suggested, remembering how the turquoise-haired boy had once planted threatening-sounding notes for Yugi to find.  
  
"But isn't he on vacation with his family?" Tristan said with a blink.  
  
"So he mailed 'em!" Joey retorted defensively.  
  
"Or maybe this time . . . the message is serious," Bakura said softly.  
  
"We can't ignore that possibility," Yugi agreed. "I guess . . . I guess we'll all have to go."  
  
The others echoed Yugi's statement whole-heartedly.  
  
"Hey," Joey noticed, "what's up with Duke?!" He pointed to the other boy's desk in the history classroom they were in. Duke looked sickly and pale and he was clutching the dice in his hand as if he thought they would vanish if he let go.  
  
"I don't know!" Yugi said worriedly, standing up. "But I'm going to ask him!"  
  
Duke wasn't willing to give out any explanations, however. He mumbled something that almost sounded like, "I can't tell you anything," and then stood up to leave. Even though he was dreading it, he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He had to go see Marik and find out what was happening. He truly was not at fault for what had happened, even though he believed with all his heart that he was.  
  
"Well . . . that was kinda freaky," Joey remarked when Yugi came back over.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan nodded. "I wonder what has him so upset?" He blinked hopefully. "Maybe Serenity said she wanted to be my girl!"  
  
"She can't be ANYONE'S girl!!" Joey retorted indignantly.  
  
Yugi and Bakura looked at each other and sighed.  
  
****  
  
Mokuba, meantime, was stewing seriously as his elementary school was letting out. He wanted to help his brother solve this mystery and not be pushed to the side and told that he was "too young." I'm old enough! he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. I'm ten! I don't need people babying me anymore!  
  
He had known that Bakura had followed him back home the other night, but he hadn't bothered to comment—that time.  
  
I'm gonna help Seto! Mokuba vowed to himself just as a dark shadow crossed his path. He looked up to see a towering, stern man with sun glasses. "What do you want?!" he demanded in a much snappier tone than he normally used.  
  
"What do I want?" The man grinned. "I want you, kid." With that he reached out and snatched Mokuba up by his vest.  
  
Mokuba struggled vehemently, managing to land some well-placed kicks. "You let me go, you big jerk!!" he screamed.  
  
A sneer was his only reply as the boy found himself getting drowsy. It was a hopeless cause.  
  
I don't want to be a failure! Mokuba protested in his mind as he went under.  
  
****  
  
Seto, still in the mall, abruptly reached up for his locket and clutched it tightly in his hand. "Something's wrong!" he muttered.  
  
"'Wrong'?!" Téa repeated.  
  
Without replying Seto took out his cell phone and was about to call his chauffeur to find out if Mokuba had been picked up from school yet when the device let out a shrill ring. "KAIBA!" he thundered as he placed the phone up by his ear.  
  
"Ah, Seto Kaiba," came an all-too-familiar voice. "You remember me, I trust, even though it's been so long?"  
  
Téa later declared that she had never seen Seto as angry as she saw him now. "YOU!!" he screamed. "How did you escape the electric chair, you snake?!" Veins bulged out on the hand holding the phone and fire raged in the blue eyes.  
  
Del Vinci laughed. "How did I? My lawyers are very crafty. Surely you wouldn't expect otherwise?"  
  
Seto looked like he wanted to shout a trillion unpleasant things at the near-murderer of his brother, but he refrained. "What do you want?!" he demanded. "TELL ME!"  
  
"What do I want?"  
  
Seto looked intensely irritated at the man's habit of repeating every question posed to him. "YES!"  
  
"It's really a matter of what *you* want, my friend," Del Vinci replied. "You see . . . there are some things I wanted . . . taken care of, now that I'm a free man again. And . . . I brought your brother over for a little visit."  
  
Every emotion Seto thought existed began to wash over him now. Mokuba had been taken prisoner by that madman once again, this time on purpose?! He had been right in his suspicions, just not in who the person responsible was! Del Vinci wanted to get at Seto through Mokuba!  
  
I didn't act fast enough! Seto screamed inwardly, going as white as the snow that was falling outside. I didn't act fast enough and now . . . now . . .  
  
Finally he found his voice. "WHERE IS HE??!"  
  
"Patience, Kaiba." Del Vinci took a swig from a glass on his desk. "You caused me a lot of trouble last time. Now . . . I intend to keep Mokuba as long as it takes for me to finish what I've recently started. Of course, I'm a man of few morals, so . . ."  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!!!" Seto roared. "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!!"  
  
"I don't think so. It will be so much fun to watch you sweat this out." With that there was a click of finality as the wicked man hung up.  
  
Seto immediately turned to storm back into Toys, Etc. He would tell Mr. Thorton exactly what had just happened. Somehow he would force the truth out of him. He swore he would!  
  
Téa ran after him in alarm. "Kaiba!" she yelled, grabbing his arm.  
  
Seto ignored her. "It was Del Vinci," he said in a dangerous, low tone. "Del Vinci has Mokuba!" With that he disappeared into Mr. Thorton's office.  
  
Téa could only stare after him, wide-eyed and filled with unspeakable fear. No! she whispered silently. Del Vinci can't have him! He CAN'T! She could never forget how Mokuba had just barely been saved by a miracle the last time he had encountered Del Vinci—and that was when the Mafia don hadn't actually wanted him! What would happen now, now that he wanted revenge on Seto?!  
  
Closing her eyes, Téa began a fervent, pleading prayer.  
  
****  
  
As Duke approached Marik's street, he noticed Brandon and Taylor fooling around in their yard. On the off chance that they had seen something, he decided to question them.  
  
"Hey! Dice-Boy!" Taylor yelled, peeking up from over his snow wall. "What's going on?"  
  
Duke came over, his eyes narrowing. "I just want to ask you both a couple of questions," he said.  
  
"Ask away," Brandon said as he dumped red paintball all over a snowball.  
  
"Did you see anyone suspicious lurking around this morning?" Duke crossed his arms, idly wondering what was going to be done with the "bloody" snow.  
  
"No," was the instant response. "No one 'cept for the girly-boy." Both children snickered.  
  
Duke raised an eyebrow. "And what was he doing?"  
  
"Getting the mail," Taylor chirped. "We were gonna throw snowballs at him, but then that tough guy went and yanked him inside for some reason. Kinda overprotective, I'd say." He smirked. "I mean, it's not like we're doing anything that'll hurt someone."  
  
"That's debatable," Duke muttered before asking if they were certain they hadn't seen anyone—or anything. Both younger boys shook their heads adamantly.  
  
"We saw absolutely nothing!" Taylor said firmly.  
  
Choosing not to waste any more time talking to them, Duke walked across the street and knocked on the Ishtars' door. He couldn't figure those boys out. Marik hadn't mentioned anything about them, but then Duke decided Marik wasn't the type to do so. He kept things locked inside most of the time and no one would know exactly what he would be thinking deep in his mind.  
  
After a moment Ishizu opened the door and blinked in surprise to see Duke there. She looked tired and haggard, but there was a faint trace of hope in her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Ishizu," Duke greeted. "I . . . I came to see how you and your brothers are doing." He lowered his voice. "I heard about what happened. . . ."  
  
Ishizu held the door open wearily. "Come in, Duke," she said softly. "Rishid . . . he is fighting so hard to stay alive. He should have perished moments after being struck down, but instead he refuses to die." She smiled. "Perhaps he will not."  
  
Duke smiled weakly in return.  
  
"Marik is in with him," Ishizu continued as the phone rang. "Excuse me," she said then, crossing to it and picking up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
A disguised voice laughed wickedly. "I heard that Marik's young friend is with an old enemy of his. And though we may not have succeeded in killing your brother yet, be assured that he will die long before Friday!" With that he hung up. 


	9. Return of the Middle Eastern Man

Ishizu hung up the phone looking angry and worried all at once.  
  
Duke blinked at her. "Was it something bad?" he asked, his heart sinking.  
  
"Yes," Ishizu replied softly. What on earth had been meant by Marik dying before Friday?! What was happening on Friday? Ishizu didn't understand.   
  
And Mokuba had been abducted?! She didn't want to tell Marik about such a thing. Her poor brother already had so much to deal with. What was she to do?  
  
Marik already knew, however. He had picked up an extension with the intention of saying hello and instead he heard the whole conversation. His hands shaking, the boy set the receiver down and continued to sit on the edge of Rishid's bed, struggling with his emotions. He felt an undeniable need to go find his friend, but how could he leave his brother? Dear Rishid was trying so hard to cling to life! Marik might go to help Seto search and then come back to find that Rishid hadn't been able to make it. And then on the other hand, Mokuba could be in serious danger!  
  
"How can I make such a decision?!" Marik wailed to no one in particular. "How can I choose between two people who are so important to me?" He closed his eyes tightly, offering a prayer for guidance.  
  
A gentle hand took hold of his. "Go to your friend, my brother."  
  
Marik started and then looked down to see Rishid gazing up at him with a tired smile. "RISHID!!" the teenager cried joyously. He hadn't seen his brother conscious since before the dart had struck him down. Happily he leaned down and embraced the man, who weakly returned it.  
  
"I will be alright," Rishid said softly. "Young Mokuba needs you."  
  
Marik pulled back to look at him, his eyes revealing his torn feelings. "Rishid, I . . ." He could feel the tears rising.  
  
Rishid smiled. "According to the doctors, I should have died five minutes after I was hit. But it has been hours now. I will still be here when you return."  
  
Marik swallowed hard. He did feel like he needed to help find Mokuba. And if Rishid was conscious now, it surely meant that he was doing better!  
  
So at last he nodded shakily and then hugged dear Rishid again. "I'm so glad you're awake, my brother," Marik declared.  
  
"As am I," Rishid chuckled. He actually felt that he would pass out again at any moment, but he saw no reason to tell Marik that. He didn't want to worry the poor boy any more.  
  
****  
  
Mokuba awoke in a dark room with only a bit of light coming from the window high above him. Angrily the young boy sat up and looked around, soon discovering that he was alone. If I can get out of here, then that'll prove I can take care of myself! he said to himself in determination. I'm not gonna let *anyone* push me around, no matter who they are!  
  
Feeling around in the near-pitch-blackness, he soon found an old, frayed rope. If I can get something like a hook to attach to this and then throw it out the window to catch on something, I could get out easily!  
  
He froze when he heard someone outside and then got an idea. Grabbing a bucket, he positioned himself behind the door and waited while the knob turned.  
  
"Alright, kid," a gruff voice said, "we've called Del Vinci and he's on his way over. You won't be gettin' away this time—OW!!"  
  
Mokuba smirked as the man fell to the floor, having been hit hard with the bucket. Then he dashed over the body and out into the hall. "No one's gonna keep me here!!" he yelled as he ran between the legs of another of Del Vinci's guards.  
  
"HEY!! Come back here, you little . . ." Furiously the man grabbed for Mokuba and missed.  
  
The raven-haired boy turned a corner and pulled the cover off the ventilation shaft. This is too easy! he declared silently as he climbed in. If only Seto and Marik could see me now!  
  
Voices could be heard outside.   
  
"He went in there!!"   
  
"Why did you let him do that?!"  
  
"Hey, it's not like I could stop him! And there's no way I could fit in there!!"  
  
"There's more than one way to skin a cat."  
  
In the next moment Mokuba's eyes widened as bullets started to rain down around him. But he didn't let that deter him. He pressed onward in determination, crying out as a bullet grazed against his leg. Before long he had spotted a corner and immediately crawled around it. The gunshots couldn't get to him there! Soon he would have his freedom, he decided, in more ways than one!  
  
****  
  
The search for Mokuba, meanwhile, was becoming the top news story both among the bad people and the good. Seto had sent out his security guards in every direction and he, personally, had gone to what he knew was Del Vinci's old house—but there was nothing. The crime boss was smart. And that only made Seto angrier since Mokuba had become involved.  
  
Marik knew nothing of this Del Vinci, as he had not been able to contact Seto, but he was searching for Mokuba with just as much worry and concern as Seto was. The last thing he expected was to see a very ruffled and annoyed but seemingly otherwise alright Mokuba storming down the street.  
  
"Mokuba!!" the teen cried in disbelief, coming down from his motorcycle and removing his helmet. "Mokuba, where have you been?! Your brother has the entire city looking for you!" Though he hadn't managed to find Seto, Marik couldn't help but see all the news footage that had gotten around about Seto combing all of Domino and the surrounding areas. Now the Egyptian stared at the missing boy in front of him, relief washing over him that Mokuba was safe.  
  
"There wasn't any need!" Mokuba replied hotly as Marik stopped in front of him. "Look, I got away fine!" For some reason, all of this fuss just made him more irritated.  
  
Marik narrowed his eyes and knelt down to Mokuba's eye level. "You don't look completely fine to me," he said, taking notice of the blood staining the younger boy's pant leg.  
  
"But I AM!" Mokuba screamed. "Those stupid crooks couldn't hold me prisoner!! It's not like I always need someone to come rescue me!"  
  
Marik shook his head. "Let me look at your leg," he said. "It could be infected."  
  
Mokuba's hand immediately connected with Marik's cheek. "I don't need your help, okay?!" he yelled. "I'm sick and tired of being treated like a little kid!!"  
  
Marik's eyes went wide at the slap. Slowly he straightened up, shock and hurt taking hold of his heart. He couldn't think of anything to say. He hit me! First Rishid nearly dies and now Mokuba hits me!! It all seemed too much. He hadn't even wanted to leave Rishid, but he had been so concerned about Mokuba. And it seemed like Mokuba really didn't care.  
  
Then the teenager's eyes narrowed and he gripped Mokuba's shoulders firmly. "Listen to me. Your brother has been worried sick because he loves you! He doesn't want anything to happen to you and neither do I. Do you understand that? You were taken by dangerous men! We certainly were not going to sit idly by and wait for you to escape from them!" Marik felt as though he couldn't take any more of what was happening to him and those he loved. I nearly lost Rishid to death. I do not want to lose my friend Mokuba over this! "We could not and we would not because we will do whatever it takes to keep those around us safe!"  
  
Mokuba wrenched free of Marik's grasp. "Just stay away from me!" he yelled. "I got away from them all by myself and I could do it again!"  
  
"No, I will not stay away!" Marik retorted. "Not until you are back with your brother and your leg is examined. Then if you wish to terminate our friendship because I cared enough to do so, so be it."  
  
Mokuba said nothing and only continued to glare. This crushed Marik all the more.  
  
Within a few minutes, Seto's limo had pulled up after hearing a report that someone like Mokuba had been seen in the area. Upon seeing the two friends staring each other down, he sprang from the vehicle and ran over. "MOKUBA!!" he cried. "How . . . how are you here??!" He knew how heartless Del Vinci was. There was no way Mokuba had gotten away with that man's knowledge. Seeing his brother standing on the sidewalk, he barely knew how to react.  
  
"I got away!" Mokuba mumbled angrily as he climbed into the limo. "I'm not helpless!"  
  
"His leg is hurt," Marik said softly as he slowly turned away.  
  
"I'll see that it's checked," Seto replied as he followed Mokuba. "Thanks . . . for finding him," he added after a pause.  
  
Marik shook his head. "I didn't find him," he said quietly.  
  
He watched the limo drive off and then walked back to his motorcycle, feeling dazed. Slowly he touched his red cheek and then just eased himself onto the vehicle's seat. "I never thought . . ." The boy put his helmet back on and pulled the goggles down over his eyes. He couldn't stop remembering Mokuba's defiant glare and the way he had said nothing when Marik spoke of wondering if Mokuba wanted to terminate their friendship. Perhaps Mokuba was simply having a rough day. Or maybe . . . maybe he truly didn't want Marik as his friend any more. This thought made the sad Egyptian even more heartsick.  
  
****  
  
Seto turned to look at Mokuba as the limo made its way back to the Kaiba Manor. He had just finished examining and bandaging his brother's leg, much to Mokuba's apparent displeasure.  
  
"Tell me, Mokuba, how did you escape?" Seto wanted to know. "It would have had to have been without Del Vinci's knowledge." He knew that Mokuba was no match for the crime lord.  
  
Mokuba glared. "Why would it have had to have been?" he demanded.  
  
Seto rubbed his forehead. "Don't do this, Mokuba," he said wearily.  
  
"Don't do what? Want to prove that I'm not a weakling?!"  
  
"No one thinks you're a weakling," Seto said sternly. "But we both know that Del Vinci is a Mafia don without any scruples. You almost died in his vault!" He clenched his fists. It pained him to even make mention of that horrible time. He didn't think he'd ever been as terrified as he had been last Christmas when he couldn't find Mokuba and he had known that time was running out.  
  
"That was a long time ago," Mokuba objected. "I'm a lot smarter now!"  
  
"So is Del Vinci," Seto replied. "You can't expect that your opponents won't get wiser as time goes by. They become stronger and more powerful, just as you must. But," he was quick to add, "you shouldn't ever get as arrogant as I can see you are becoming. That's when you wind up in trouble." I should know, he said silently, though he didn't say so aloud.  
  
Mokuba closed his eyes tightly, gripping at the locket around his neck. "You don't understand!" he said hotly. "No one understands. Not you. Not Marik."  
  
"Speaking of Marik . . ." Seto paused. "He looked like he'd been slapped. His cheek was red. Did you do that?" He already knew the answer in his heart, but he wanted Mokuba to admit to it.  
  
"I didn't need his help," Mokuba muttered. His feelings ran much deeper than anything he showed on the outside—especially now.  
  
"You shouldn't push people away who genuinely care about you," Seto said after a brief silence.  
  
"Why not?" Mokuba shot back. "You do."  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes. "Maybe . . . maybe I've been wrong."  
  
Mokuba said nothing.  
  
****  
  
In the meantime, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were trekking into the canyons. By now it was nearly midnight. They had arrived early and knew nothing of the events surrounding the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"So how are things, Bakura?" Tristan asked as they looked around for signs of anyone nearby.  
  
"Oh . . . I'm alright," Bakura said with a weak smile.  
  
"Is it really true that your dad went and got himself engaged without tellin' you?!" Joey asked bluntly. Yugi gave him a reproachful look.  
  
Bakura looked down and sighed. "Well . . . yes," he admitted.  
  
"That was pretty selfish," Joey declared.  
  
"Oh . . . well, he didn't mean any harm," Bakura replied then. "I . . . I'm just a bit worried about him."  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked in concern.  
  
Not wanting to reveal his suspicions to them, Bakura only gave Yugi a melancholy look and said that he was worried about whether Frances was sincere or not.  
  
Before anyone had a chance to reply there was the sound of a breaking twig and the four boys froze. Yami Yugi came out of the Puzzle and looked around, his violet eyes narrowed.  
  
"Reveal yourself!" the Pharaoh commanded.  
  
"As you wish," a quiet voice responded as a familiar personage stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened. "YOU!" they cried in unison.  
  
The Middle Eastern stranger nodded slowly, his eyes interlocking with Yugi's. Of those gathered, only Yugi knew his true identity. "I have called all of you here on this night," he said solemnly.  
  
"Yeah? What the heck for?!" Joey wanted to know.  
  
Calmly Shadi withdrew a copy of the note he had given to them earlier. "To give you an important message. Many of your friends are entangled in very dangerous matters. They cannot get through this without your aid."  
  
"Oh my!" Bakura exclaimed. "Who's in trouble?!"  
  
Shadi only regarded him with a look that seemed to say, You must figure it out yourselves. Aloud he said, "All of the others are toiling at this very moment and dangers of all kinds lurk around every corner. Some prey upon their physical well-being. Others are concentrating on the emotional."  
  
"Then we have to get to them!" Yugi burst out, remembering again how sad Duke had been earlier. He had, in fact, tried to contact the other boy several times during the rest of the day, but had never been able to.  
  
"Yes," Shadi agreed as he shimmered and vanished, "you must." 


	10. The Boys Go Too Far

"Okay," Joey said in vague irritation as he looked at the spot where the veiled stranger had been, "that was kinda freaky."  
  
"But we know that that man always seems to know what's going on!" Bakura exclaimed. "Come on! We have to get back to the city!!"  
  
Yugi agreed firmly. "If our friends are in trouble, then we've gotta help them!"  
  
"Oh, by the way, Bakura, where's your Yami?" Tristan asked as they ran back up the beaten path.  
  
Bakura sighed. "I'm afraid he's back home impersonating me."  
  
"And you're just lettin' him get away with that?!" Joey said in shock.  
  
"Oh . . . how can I stop him?" Bakura said with a brief shrug. "Besides, I suppose he is only trying to get to the bottom of things with Frances. . . ."  
  
Yugi smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure everything will be alright," he replied as a light snow began to fall.  
  
****  
  
Yami Bakura, meanwhile, was becoming rather frustrated with the results of his investigation. Frances was definitely not willing to divulge any hints—if she was Franceska in disguise. And the old thief couldn't figure her out at all. He hadn't sensed anything dark about her since the first evening she'd been there, and yet . . . he didn't suddenly sense that she was a saint, either. It was more of a feeling of . . . nothing, he realized. He was sensing nothing from her.  
  
"Oh, Bakura, I think I'll get some more mashed potatoes," Mr. Ryou said abruptly, breaking into the thief's train of thought. As it happened, they were not at home, but at an all-night all-you-can-eat restaurant.  
  
"That's fine," Yami Bakura smiled in his best Bakura imitation. It was hard to remember not to slurp his soup and not to ravenously tear into the very rare steak he was eating, but when posing as Bakura, one must do as Bakura, he thought. In fact, he realized, it wasn't likely Bakura would ever get a rare steak. He just hoped that Mr. Ryou was too love-struck to notice.  
  
Oreo purred from her hidden spot under the table. There hadn't been any use in trying to keep her at home, especially when she heard of where they were going. Now she whipped her tail around Yami Bakura's ankles and bit into the meat loaf she had insisted on having.  
  
Frances smiled strangely at Yami Bakura once Mr. Ryou had left. "Such a curious line-up of food tonight, Bakura," she remarked, and instantly the thief was on guard.  
  
"Oh?" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yes," Frances nodded. "Meat, meat, and more meat. I don't think I've ever before seen you eat that much beef, pork, chicken, and what have you."  
  
Yami Bakura gave a Bakuraish laugh. "Well . . . I suppose I was just extremely hungry tonight. I didn't get a chance to eat anything during lunch at school. I was . . . catching up on my English homework."  
  
"Well . . . that sounds like you," Frances said in amusement. "Always worried about your schoolwork."  
  
Yami Bakura tried to blush the way he thought Bakura would, but to his annoyance he couldn't pull that one off. So he simply scratched his cheek and then looked back down at his plate.  
  
"You're good at this, Yami Bakura," Frances said in that same amused tone just as Mr. Ryou was returning.  
  
The tomb robber's head shot up and he stared at her, but with Bakura's father sitting back down, Yami Bakura knew he wouldn't be able to find out what was going on just yet. But whether or not this was Franceska, she obviously knew his true identity. And he had a feeling that it wasn't because of the meat.  
  
****  
  
Téa had looked everywhere for Mokuba in vain. By now she was so distressed that she was heading for the Kaiba Manor to see if possibly Seto had gone back there to do more planning on how to get Mokuba back.  
  
Velma answered the door when Téa knocked. "Oh, come on in," the maid said in an occupied tone of voice. "Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I've gotta find Janine's boys! Oh that Brandon and that Taylor!"  
  
Téa blinked. "Is Kaiba here?" she asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Velma replied. "He just got back with Mokuba. Gotta run now!" And with that, she had, indeed, run off.  
  
"Mokuba's back?!" Téa exclaimed in both confusion and relief.  
  
"You could say that," Seto said coldly as he came up from behind her. "Physically, he's back."  
  
Téa jumped a mile. "What do you mean by that, Kaiba?!" she demanded.  
  
"He's in one of his 'independent' moods," Seto informed her. "But this is about the worst I've seen him. He slapped Marik."  
  
"What??!" The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"I don't know much more than that," Seto said. "He won't talk to me and as soon as we got back, he went up to his room."  
  
Téa blinked. "You . . . you don't think that . . ."  
  
"That maybe something was done to him by Del Vinci?" Seto finished for her. "The thought has crossed my mind. Except Mokuba has been acting somewhat this way since before Thanksgiving. But that doesn't mean that Del Vinci couldn't have done something to intensify it. And if he has, I swear I'll find out."  
  
Abruptly the phone rang and Seto snatched it up in irritation. Téa watched him as he spoke, remembering how furious he had been when he had talked to Del Vinci. When he had then tried to find Mr. Thorton to talk to him again, the man hadn't been in his office. Neither Seto or Téa had been able to locate him since. Téa wondered who Seto was talking to now.  
  
"No, he isn't here," Seto grunted. "I don't know the details, but after what Mokuba must've said and done, I doubt seriously that he would show up here." There was a pause. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry."  
  
Téa hadn't known that Seto would apologize to anyone.  
  
"I really don't think I'll see him. But I'm sure he's fine." With that Seto said talked a bit more before saying goodbye and hanging up.  
  
"Well?!" Téa exclaimed.  
  
"Well what?" Seto grunted.  
  
"Who was on the phone?!" Téa cried.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but it was Ishizu," Seto said. "Marik isn't home yet and she's concerned. Rishid was seriously hurt earlier today and Ishizu knew that Marik had wanted to get back to him as soon as he could."  
  
Téa gasped. "What happened to Rishid?!"  
  
"She said it was a poison dart," Seto told her.  
  
Téa was horrified. "I'm going to find Marik," she declared, opening the door and running out. "He must be feeling terrible after all this!"  
  
"You do that," Seto nodded. He glanced up toward Mokuba's room upstairs with a sigh. His brother wouldn't be coming out any time soon, he knew, and perhaps . . . perhaps he owed Marik something for helping to look. "I'll come with you."  
  
Téa was momentarily startled, but Seto gave her no time to question him. After speaking to Anna, he went outside and got in the limousine. Téa quickly followed.  
  
****  
  
Marik cried out as his motorcycle ran over a patch of ice and swerved, dumping him into the snow covering Domino City Park. After a moment of laying somewhat stunned, the teenager slowly sat up and surveyed himself hesitantly, trying to see what damage had been done. But he found no injuries, to his surprise.  
  
Moodily he sat down on a nearby park bench after clearing it of the snow that had fallen on it from the large pine tree above. He wanted to get back home to Rishid, he knew as he removed his helmet again, but maybe he would just take a moment or two to try digesting everything that was going on. Everything was coming at him so fast he barely knew what to do about any of it.  
  
He stared into the drifting snowflakes, remembering how he would complain about how cold they were. Rishid had laughed and said that he lived with it. Marik replied that he did, too, but that that didn't make him like it any better. Then Mokuba had playfully hit him with a snowball. It wasn't like the way it was when Brandon and Taylor threw snow. Marik had known Mokuba was only kidding around. But it seemed to him that Brandon and Taylor truly hated him, and he couldn't understand what he ever done.  
  
"Why can't things be the way they were?" Marik whispered, thinking of Rishid laying so still after being struck down. Of Mokuba slapping him harshly when all he had wanted was to help him. And of whoever was out for his blood. Had it been one of the ex-Rare Hunters, as Duke had suggested before Marik had left to look for Mokuba? "They almost took Rishid instead!" the boy cried aloud. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew his brother wasn't out of danger yet.  
  
Unseen by him were Brandon and Taylor themselves. They had been all over the city with their Grim Reaper act and now found it delightful to encounter the "girly-boy." Grinning to each other, they took a few things from their robes and threw them roughly.  
  
Instantly Marik was startled out of his saddened reverie. A turnip connected with his arm and he just stared in silence as the vegetable fell to the snowy ground, along with a radish and a snowball that had caught him in the forehead and felt strangely hard. Slowly he raised his eyes to look at the two little boys in shock.  
  
Brandon and Taylor had been laughing at their little joke, but when they saw the wounded look in Marik's eyes they were immediately sobered.  
  
"Hey," Taylor tried to say, "Girly-boy . . . we didn't mean nothin'! We were just having fun! What's the matter with you?!"  
  
Marik slowly bent to the ground and picked the turnip up, turning it over and over in his hands. Brandon and Taylor just gawked, wondering if he was going to throw it back at them. At last the Egyptian boy dropped the vegetable back down and turned to the sidewalk, hanging his head. Without a word, he wandered back out into the snowy night.  
  
"Marik!!! Wait!!"  
  
Slowly he turned to see Téa there, watching him. To his surprise, Seto was beside her.  
  
"I'm going back to Rishid," Marik told them quietly. "I want to be with him. . . ." With that he climbed on his motorcycle and drove off. He was so weary . . . so tired. . . . And he just felt like he couldn't try dealing with the boys. Not right now.  
  
"What's with the girly-boy anyway?" Brandon asked. "We didn't do anything to him!"  
  
Téa looked at them, her eyes flashing. "You didn't do anything?!" she cried. "You both threw these things at him!!" She pointed to the objects in the snow. "And that's not all. Ever since you two arrived, you've been making life difficult for him. But he never once spoke a mean word about either of you!!!" The kind-hearted girl placed her hands on her hips, determined to get some answers. Seto had told her a lot more of what Ishizu had said as they'd been riding in the limo, and she was outraged by it all. "Why do you have it in for him?! What did he ever do to you?!"  
  
Both boys looked at the ground guiltily. "Well . . ." Taylor reached to pick up the turnip. "He didn't do anything to us!" he admitted defensively. "We just wanted to see how he'd react to this stuff!"  
  
Téa looked at them in disbelief. "I can't believe you!" she cried. "This was just cruel. Hasn't this day been hard enough for him already?! His best friend is barely speaking to him, his brother is laying unconscious and may never wake up, and someone is out for his blood! And now on top of that he has to deal with your thoughtless actions! You're always calling him a girl and making fun of him, and now you're even throwing things at him! How can you live with yourselves?! How??!"  
  
Taylor looked away, not wanting her to see the tears. "We never wanted to hurt him," he said softly. "Honest! We didn't know he was having such an awful time!"  
  
"You do now," Seto said coldly. He had been letting Téa do most of the talking, but frankly, he was angry as well and wanting his say.  
  
"And you have hurt him," Téa snapped. "You've both hurt him terribly, and you should apologize!"  
  
Brandon snorted. "Hey, if the Girly-boy can't take a few thrown veggies . . ."  
  
Téa could barely restrain herself from slapping the defiant child. "This isn't about the turnip! All he's ever shown you is kindness!" she yelled. "And you repay him by slapping him in the face continually! What does it matter that he wears jewelry and has his hair long? That doesn't give you the right to do what you've been doing!!"  
  
Taylor ran out to the street and looked about, trying to catch sight of the troubled teenager but seeing nothing. "He's not here," he whispered. Téa's words and Marik's haunted look were affecting him deeply and now he was feeling horrible for what he and his brother had been doing.  
  
"Did you think he'd stay around?!" Téa fumed. "He knew where he wasn't wanted! And he was tired of dealing with you. He just wanted to go home!" She bent down to pick up the snowball and was appalled as the icy whiteness fell away to reveal a rock.  
  
Brandon crossed his arms defiantly. "Why didn't he throw the things back at us?!" He didn't seem concerned that Téa had discovered the rock. He hadn't known it was there, but he didn't really care. It was just small anyway, the boy decided.  
  
"Because," Seto replied as he came over more, "he won't stoop to your level." He glared at the rock in Téa's hand. Téa was so horrified that she couldn't even speak.  
  
****  
  
Marik shuffled through the freezing, unshoveled snow on the walkway to his porch, ignoring the new flakes as they landed on his bare hands. Why did it seem like the Heavens were against him and those he loved? Why had Rishid been hurt? Surely the Lord knew that he hadn't done anything wrong. Rishid had always been so kind and good! But then . . . he knew that people were allowed free agency on earth. And some people abused theirs. That was why Rishid was hurt. Because of that . . . and because he had used his own free agency to save Marik's life.  
  
But why was Mokuba so angry? Marik hadn't done anything to him, and yet suddenly it seemed almost that the younger boy hated him. He just couldn't understand.  
  
It's obvious Brandon and Taylor hate me, the Egyptian thought to himself then. They've both had it in for me ever since they arrived. Memories of everything they'd said and done swirled through his mind. Now he had finally gotten so he just couldn't take it anymore, not along with everything else as well. The turnip had been the breaking point for him.  
  
Wearily he pushed the door to the Ishtar home open and went in. "Sister?" he called, praying that Rishid would be better. Marik had never wanted to leave him, but when he had heard Mokuba was in trouble, he had left to try to help—only to be slapped in the face, literally, and told that his help wasn't needed. Again the memory of that returned to him, as well as how Rishid had collapsed right there hours earlier, just inside the door.  
  
Ishizu came out of their brother's bedroom, her eyes tired and sad. She shook her head, telling Marik all he needed to know. Just by looking at him, she knew that what Mokuba had done had pierced her poor brother's heart deeply.  
  
"I heard that things did not go as you wished, dear brother," she said softly as he ran over and into Rishid's room.  
  
Marik didn't answer her. Instead he raised Rishid's limp hand and held it close, letting the tears spill onto it. "Why isn't he awake?" he asked brokenly. "He was awake when I left . . ."  
  
Ishizu bit her lip, her heart breaking again. "He struggled so hard to stay conscious, Marik," she told him, "but once you had gone, he could not hold out any longer."  
  
Marik gazed at his brother sadly. "What if he doesn't wake up again?" he whispered in horror. "What if he never does?!" I should have known that he was still so weakened! he berated himself. He only woke up long enough to tell me that it was alright to look for Mokuba. And, in spite of what Mokuba had done to berate him, Marik knew he had done the right thing by going.   
  
"He will," Ishizu tried to reassure him. "Rishid will not leave us." She came over and put her arms around the teenage boy. Marik smiled weakly at the gesture and then laid his head on Rishid's nearly still chest.  
  
"I miss him, sister," Marik said softly. "I . . . I know his body is here, but . . . he isn't. . . . Not right now. . . . I want him to talk to us again. . . . I want him to wake up and be alright. . . ." And I want him to just take me in his arms and hold me, the way he did when we were children, he added silently. It was breaking his heart to see Rishid laying so still. It had only been early that morning when this had happened, but it seemed more like an eon.  
  
Ishizu kissed Marik's cheek. "Have faith, dear Marik," she tried to tell him.  
  
Marik sighed. "I try, sister . . . but it's so hard sometimes . . . so very hard. . . ."  
  
"I know," Ishizu said. "But that is when we need it the most."  
  
It wasn't long before Marik had fallen asleep, tears trailing down his face. Carefully Ishizu lifted him into the bed beside Rishid and pulled the warm comforter quilt close around them, wishing so badly that she knew what to do. Softly she began to sing O Little Town of Bethlehem, stroking Marik's hair tenderly.  
  
O little town of Bethlehem,  
  
How still we see thee lie  
  
Above thy deep and dreamless sleep,  
  
The silent stars go by  
  
She noticed as Rishid weakly brought his arm around Marik, holding him close to his side. An immense feeling of peace came over her then and she knew that everything would be alright. It was all she could do to keep from crying aloud in joy.  
  
****  
  
Duke, who had left the Ishtars' home long ago in order to go undercover again, was having the strange, uneasy feeling that the drug lords no longer trusted him. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he had sensed something different in the way they spoke to him tonight. Now they had given him the assignment to go the address they wrote on a piece of paper and ask for Harry. Duke had had a foreboding ever since he had accepted that paper, and now as he got closer, the feeling only increased.  
  
Suddenly a pair of headlights lit up the grey, snowy night. A car was there, barreling toward him. And there was no mistaking what the driver wanted—to run Duke down! 


	11. Blizzard Blues

Duke immediately turned to run and managed to dodge the car's wrath just in time. The hitman wasn't giving up, however, and he pursued Duke on through the snowed field. Duke continued to run from it, but it soon became apparent that the driver wasn't giving up.  
  
"This is going to be a whole lot worse than being run over by a reindeer!" Duke muttered in irritation after he was out of options.  
  
The car slammed into him hard, causing him to fly up against the windshield and shatter it. Duke gave a cry of pain as he felt the weight of the car against him. Then he was falling . . . down . . . down . . . into the snow. . . .  
  
He blacked out for what must have only been a few seconds, for he awoke hearing a window being unrolled and a cigar being thrown into the snow. "That should take care of him," a harsh, unfamiliar voice growled, "just in case he really was a traitor. And if he wasn't . . . oh well." The car drove off, leaving Duke laying barely conscious in the snow.  
  
The boy lay there for some time, struggling to keep hold of his senses. Frantically he grasped at a clump of snow, the cold freezing his fingers and arms. Obviously the driver thought his hit had been successful and that Duke was dead. And Duke knew that if he gave in to unconsciousness, there was no way he would wake up again. No one would stumble across him in this deserted part of the city. Somehow he had to get up.  
  
Duke concentrated hard, trying to push himself to his knees. He could feel that nothing was broken, but still . . . it had been a tremendous shock. Could he manage to stand up? He wasn't sure, but he tried anyway and immediately collapsed into the snow once more.  
  
Maybe . . . maybe I can crawl, he hoped. I have to get somewhere . . . where there's people. . . .  
  
And crawl he did. He didn't know for how long or for how many miles, he only knew he managed it. The raging blizzard whipping around him made it next to impossible to see and his hair was falling into his eyes, but he refused to give up, no matter how many times he fell into the snow or how many times his body simply gave out on him.   
  
At last he struggled to what looked like a door to his blurring vision and pushed it open. He could see a figure running toward him and saying something, but by now he was too far gone to distinguish any of it.  
  
"Please . . . please help me," he said softly. "I . . . I was hit by a car. . . ." With that he sank to the floor, unable to fight the weakness any longer.  
  
****  
  
Solomon Muto had been pacing the floor wondering what was keeping Yugi out so late when the door had opened and Duke had fallen inside, his body battered and bruised. He couldn't tell from the boy's tortured eyes whether he knew where he had wound up or not, but as he now knelt beside Duke's still form and saw the blood, he knew that the damage could be severe.  
  
"Drivers these days!" the elderly man said indignantly. He examined Duke for broken bones and, finding none, carefully lifted him up onto the couch.   
  
Solomon then turned to the phone with the intention of calling his physician friend, but he soon discovered that the blizzard had knocked the phone lines out. He narrowed his eyes in concern, wondering what he would do. Certainly Duke shouldn't be moved, and there was no way of getting any help.  
  
It was then that Solomon noticed a strange pouch on the floor. Curiously he bent down and retrieved it, wincing when he saw Duke's blood splashed across the outside. As he opened the bag, he immediately saw and recognized the substance inside—and he couldn't have been more shocked.  
  
"Cocaine!" he cried aloud, looking from it to Duke's body on the couch. "But . . . no . . . Duke isn't that kind . . . is he?!" Never would he have imagined Duke as a drug addict. Yes, he knew that they came in all forms and from all walks of life, but still it seemed so horrifying to think of Duke getting involved in it. So he tried to block the images from his mind as he went to get some bandages and other first aid items.  
  
But try as he might, he couldn't. Could Duke have been doing drugs and not looking where he was going and that was how the car had struck him?!  
  
"I can't jump to conclusions," Solomon muttered as he tended to the injured teen. "There could be a completely different explanation for this!" But as for what it was, he couldn't quite imagine.  
  
****  
  
Mokuba sat in his bedroom, hugging his knees and glaring at the wall.  
  
No one understands! he said again, to himself this time. No one understands that all I want is to be strong and not weak! I want to be able to help Seto more. I just want to be able to HELP, period. I'm tired of standing around and watching everyone around me get hurt!  
  
He hadn't told anyone, but the events at the ranch and at Boston still affected him deeply. No one had expected in a million years that someone would actually die, nor had they expected that the one who would perish would be Shadi. He had always seemed so invincible! When Mokuba had heard of his death, so many feelings of panic had risen up in him. Now he knew that they didn't live in a bubble world. People he knew did die. Seto or Marik could.  
  
And both of them nearly had in Boston. Mokuba had watched first Marik stumble backwards off the ledge and then Seto jump off, both actions necessary in order to defeat the treacherous monster they were supposed to be sacrificed to. But knowing the reason why hadn't helped Mokuba feel any better about it. He had screamed and cried and wanted only to run to his brother and his friend and tell them not to do it—or to jump with them. Knowing he couldn't—that there was absolutely nothing he could do and that they were dying right in front of his eyes—had made Mokuba feel worse than he had in ages. He didn't want to be helpless! He wanted to be able to do something to protect those he loved!  
  
Angrily he took off the locket and opened it, gazing at the picture inside. Without thinking Mokuba threw the object across the room. When it crashed against the opposite wall and the hinge broke, something inside him snapped.   
  
For the longest time, he just stared at the two pieces of the locket.  
  
Broken . . .  
  
Like he felt. Like his relationship with Seto probably was now. Mokuba didn't know if he could ever repair things. He remembered Seto's pleading voice as he had just ran upstairs and slammed the door, refusing to listen. And he remembered Marik's wounded look after he had been slapped.  
  
"I hurt the two people who mean the most to me," Mokuba sobbed to himself. "I hurt the ones I wanted to protect!"  
  
Again his gaze drifted to the locket.  
  
Broken . . .  
  
As so many hearts were that night.  
  
****  
  
"MAN!!" Joey cried as he and the others entered the city in his rickety car. "Just look at that snow comin' down! I sure as heck hope no one else is tryin' to drive in this!"  
  
Yugi reached out the window to help clean the snow off the windshield. With the wipers not working, there was no other way to remove the snow. "If you have your cell phone, Tristan, maybe you should call around to the others and try to find out where they are!" he exclaimed. "Remember, that man said that everyone else was in trouble!" He had been about to say Shadi's name, but he had caught himself in time.  
  
Bakura's eyes were full of worry. "What if 'everyone else' includes my father?!" he wailed. "What if Frances really isn't who she says she is and she's done something to him?!"  
  
Tristan sighed. "We can only hope not," he said, taking out his cell phone.  
  
Joey clicked on the radio, hoping to get some information about the blizzard. Instantly everyone learned far more than they wanted to know.  
  
"This is shaping up to be the worst snow storm Domino City has seen in five years!" JP on KETY was saying. "This latest strain has only been falling for two hours and already there's over six inches in the city and—can you believe this?!—eighteen inches in the mountains! Five people have been found in various locations around the city, frozen to death. I just hope all of you people are there in radio world are curled up at your homes with warm fires and mugs of hot chocolate. Feel free to call me and chat, if your phone lines aren't down. Seems like over half the city is missing their phone."  
  
Tristan made a face. "And that seems to include your dad, Bakura," he said. "Not to mention your grampa, Yugi, and yours and my places, Joey."  
  
Joey hit the steering wheel in disgust. "Well, that's just great!" A worried look came over his face. "Man, I hope Serenity's safe. . . ."  
  
"Try Kaiba's cell phone, Tristan," Yugi urged. "Hopefully other cell phones are still working!" He was still reeling from the news of so many deaths due to the bad weather. And the thought that kept running through his mind—and through everyone else's—was, What if one of them was someone we knew?! Of course, Yugi would be upset no matter who had died, but the thought of it being one of their dear friends was an even more bitter pill to swallow.  
  
Tristan nodded and dialed the number. The phone rang for an agonizingly long time before at last there was a click. But it wasn't Seto who answered.  
  
"HELLO??!!" came Téa's utterly panicked voice.  
  
Tristan's eyes went wide. "TÉA??!" he cried.  
  
Joey looked in the rear view mirror. "You called her instead, Tristan?!" he wondered.  
  
"No, she answered Kaiba's phone!" Tristan retorted before turning his attention back to his own phone. "Téa, where are you??!!"  
  
"In Kaiba's limo!!" Téa replied shakily. "We swerved off the road and . . . and . . . I don't know. . . . Kaiba's unconscious!"  
  
"Okay . . . that's not good," Tristan muttered. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
"No!" Téa informed him. "The snow is too heavy!" There was a pause and Tristan could hear her apparently shaking Seto and pleading for him to awaken.  
  
By now Joey had stopped the car, intent on finding out what was happening. He and Yugi leaned over the front seats, straining to hear anything from Tristan's phone.  
  
"He won't wake up!" Téa said frantically as she came back on the line. "And the chauffeur's just . . . disappeared!!"  
  
"'Disappeared'?!" Tristan repeated. "Are you sure he didn't go through the windshield or something?"  
  
"No, Tristan, he didn't!" Téa said hotly. "He's disappeared!!" There was another pause. "Wait . . . someone's coming in!"  
  
"Is it the chauffeur?!" Tristan demanded. He had the horrible feeling that it wasn't.  
  
He never did get a reply. Téa dropped the phone, letting out a shriek. Then the line went dead.  
  
Everyone in the car froze. They had all heard their friend's panic-stricken cry.  
  
"Téa's in trouble!!" Yugi said in alarm. "We have to find her!!"  
  
"What was she doin' in Kaiba's limo anyway?!" Joey wondered.  
  
"Perhaps they were looking for someone," Bakura said, leaning forward. "But, oh! Never mind what she was doing! Yugi's right—we have to find her!!"  
  
"But we don't even know where to look!" Joey bemoaned as he started the engine again.  
  
"So we check everywhere," Tristan replied grimly. "And we won't stop until we find her and Kaiba."  
  
****  
  
Ishizu started awake with a gasp. She hadn't meant to fall asleep!  
  
Slowly she pulled herself up from where she had dozed on the edge of the bed and looked down at her brothers. Rishid hadn't changed his position from last time—he was still laying on his back and had a firm, gentle arm around Marik, who was on his side and laying his head on his brother's shoulder.  
  
Ishizu smiled as she gazed at them. Her brothers had such a special bond. It made her happy to see Rishid being able to acknowledge Marik now. Earlier she had been so afraid that their elder brother would, indeed, die. But she knew now that he would not.  
  
Her worries were not over, however. Again her thoughts returned to the horrible phone call. Why did someone want Marik dead by Friday? She had wanted to discuss things with the boy, but he had been so distressed, first about Rishid and then about Mokuba and his behavior, that she couldn't bear to put any more pressure on him right now. But somehow, she knew that he knew why someone wanted him dead—or at least that he had a good suspicion.  
  
Abruptly Marik stirred and blinked, looking at Rishid and then up at her. "Hello," he said with a sleepy smile when he caught Ishizu's eye.  
  
"Hello, brother," Ishizu greeted.  
  
Marik adjusted his position and sat up slowly. Rishid, sensing that his brother wanted to move, loosened his grip.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Ishizu wanted to know.  
  
Marik nodded slowly and then glanced out the window at the snow. "It's so cold," he murmured softly. "Cold . . . as so many people in the world are." He looked at Rishid sadly. "It was a cold, heartless person who struck our brother down."  
  
Ishizu laid a hand on his shoulder. "But he will get well."  
  
Marik squeezed Rishid's hand gently. "Yes," he agreed quietly. "He will."   
  
The boy was silent for a moment before stating simply, "You want to know who did this and why, and you think I know."  
  
Ishizu nodded, watching Marik in silence.  
  
Marik gave her a pained look. "I don't know for certain who did this," he whispered, "but I know why I'm wanted dead by Friday. It's such a complicated, twisted plot. I don't even know how it all started!" He shook his head in despair.  
  
Ishizu took his hand. "Tell me, brother," she beseeched.  
  
Marik sighed deeply, obviously struggling within himself. But at last he nodded sadly. "I should tell you before anything more happens."  
  
****  
  
Yami Bakura positioned himself just around the corner from the telephone booths. Yes, none of them were working, but Frances had brought a cell phone and had enclosed herself in the booth for privacy after excusing herself from the table to make "an important call." The Millennium Ring, however, allowed its owner to tap into the conversation, and he did so with delight.  
  
"What do I think?" he could hear Frances saying as she lit a cigarette and took a puff. "I think that definitely that kid isn't the one you want. He's not the type. I doubt he'd have the backbone to be infiltrating around."  
  
Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes in spite of himself. Yes, he knew Bakura was shy and scared, but he could also be so very brave.  
  
"What??!" Frances looked genuinely shocked. "So the boss already took matters into his own hands, huh?" She threw the cigarette to the floor of the booth and stepped on it. "You say he determined that it could be someone that he knew he had hired himself and he had him run down? . . . Heh. Well, if he was the leak, I guess that takes care of him. . . . What will I do now? None of your business!" With that she ended the conversation and stormed outside, muttering to herself about staying on just for her own amusement.  
  
Was she Franceska? Yami Bakura still didn't know. But now he did know that she most definitely was involved in something shady.   
  
He froze as something cold and steely touched the back of his neck.  
  
"One move and this bullet will rip through your throat," a voice hissed. 


	12. Delirium

Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes, unintimidated by these actions. "Do you have any idea who I am, fool?" he grunted.  
  
"No, but I know what you are—dead." The attacker sneered, ready to press the trigger.  
  
Yami Bakura instantly kicked backward and sent the person sprawling. "Well . . . you're right there," the old thief laughed. "I am dead. And I have been for about five thousand years."  
  
"What?! Are you nuts?!" The hitman glared up at Yami Bakura in disbelief. "Great. Of all the people to knock off, mine is a fruitcake."  
  
Yami Bakura hauled him to his feet before he could think to shoot off his gun. "Perhaps. But I am a very dangerous 'fruitcake.' Are you truly certain you wish to incur my wrath?" He smirked in his trademark fashion, drawing a gasp from his captive.  
  
"Uh, no. No, I don't think so. Dangerous fruitcakes . . . they . . . they're among the people I fear most!" The person struggled, trying to get free.  
  
Yami Bakura was enjoying this immensely. "Then tell me, mortal—who are you working for? Who hired you and why?" He held him tightly by his shirt and raised him to his eye level.  
  
"Officer Milton!" The hitman by now had dropped his gun and was worrying about staying alive. He definitely didn't like the psycho grin his captor was giving him now.  
  
"Officer Milton from the police department?" Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Because he thought you . . . you might've been the leak! And you were eavesdroppin' on Frances! I know you were tryin' to!"  
  
"'The leak'?" Yami Bakura repeated. "Do I look like a stray dribble of water?" He growled. "Enough of this nonsense. They think I am the leak for what?"  
  
"The . . . the . . ." Before anything could be revealed, the man's eyes went wide and he slumped over.  
  
Yami Bakura could faintly make out a shadow darting off several yards away. Carefully he picked a dart out of the man's neck and then looked up again, but the shadow was gone. The thief cursed, his long silvery hair being tussled as the wind whipped by. So again there were corrupt officers on the police force? Obviously it wasn't something legitimate.  
  
****  
  
Seto awoke slowly, wondering where the extreme headache had come from. As he blinked, taking in the dark surroundings and the soft bed he felt that he was on, the memory of the car crash came back to him. He and Téa had been going to call the Ishtars to make certain that Marik had arrived back safely when the chauffeur had swerved wildly on the ice, taking them off the road. After that things were a blank. But it was plain to see that he wasn't in the limo any more. So . . .  
  
"Kaiba?!"  
  
Seto looked up at Téa's hopeful voice as the girl bent over him from where she was standing beside the bed. "What."  
  
Téa sighed and glanced at the door across the room. "Are you alright?" she asked, speaking more to the door than to him.  
  
"Fine," Seto answered shortly. "Where are we?"  
  
"That's what I'm still trying to figure out," Téa retorted. "We don't seem to be tied up or chained. . . ."  
  
The door creaked open and a silhouetted figure stood there. "Ah, and how are our guests doing?" The voice was filled with an amused, almost mocking tone.  
  
Seto didn't answer. Instead he marched right up next to the person and glared. "What's going on here?!" he demanded.  
  
"Oh . . . my gracious boss found the site of your unfortunate accident and had you both brought here to recover." The light was flicked on and the unfamiliar man grinned. "Such a kind soul, don't you think?"  
  
Téa stared at their surroundings. They seemed to be in an immaculate bedroom. When she had woken up, she had discovered that she and Seto had each been laid on one of the beds in the room, but she hadn't realized things were so extremely ritzy.  
  
"Kind soul, my foot!" Seto snarled. "This happens to be a cabin *I* own! How did he get the key?!"  
  
"Oh . . . he has his little ways," was the smirking reply. "Perhaps he . . . obtained it from someone in your home?"  
  
"There's no way!" Seto snarled.  
  
Téa had to wonder if Mokuba had had the key when he had been abducted for some odd reason, but she didn't voice that thought. And Seto apparently didn't think Mokuba would have had it.  
  
"Oh, you might be surprised," the strange man replied.  
  
The odd tone of voice finally made Seto snap completely. Grabbing the man, he pinned him up against the wall. "Tell me!" he hissed.  
  
"Weren't you ever taught to keep your temper in check?"  
  
Seto could hardly stand it. This person was reminding him so much of the Witty Phantom from the first Virtual Reality game that it was unnerving. Téa, who hadn't met the creature, didn't and couldn't understand.  
  
****  
  
Once Solomon had finished tending to Duke's injuries the best he could, he picked up the phone once again, hoping against hope to find a dial tone. But yet there remained silence.  
  
Duke was silent as well. He hadn't stirred since collapsing on the floor in the shop. Solomon was growing very worried. What if the boy had slipped into an irreversible coma? And . . . what if it had something to do with the cocaine pouch?  
  
He couldn't know how right he was, but the truth was much different than anything he was imagining.  
  
Now Duke moaned, starting to shift his position almost frantically.  
  
Solomon laid his hands on the teenager's shoulders. "Lay still!" he ordered, but in vain. Duke struggled, throwing his hands away.  
  
"I'm not who you think I am!" he screamed, obviously in delirium. "I wouldn't try to help people continue in a habit that's so demeaning!"  
  
Solomon blinked at that. Was Duke talking about drug dealing?  
  
"No . . . I'm not a criminal. I'm not!!" Duke yelled, his emerald eyes flying open but remaining sightless to all going on in the real world. "Don't take me to prison!! PLEASE!!"  
  
"No one is taking you to prison, Duke! Calm down!!" Though Solomon was trying his best to comfort the obviously tormented boy, he knew he wasn't having much luck and that he wouldn't as long as Duke continued to remain in this delirious state. But he didn't know what to do other than pray, so pray he did.  
  
****  
  
Ishizu sat and listened carefully as Marik told the tale behind some of what had been going on. She knew that, whatever it was, it would be hard for her brother to relay.  
  
"Duke Devlin came to me recently with a strange story of how he was infiltrating a drug ring," Marik said quietly, taking Rishid's hand as his older brother twitched suddenly. "He said he had gotten involved because one of his employees had been trying to pass drugs right in the shop. I was intrigued, of course, but I didn't know why he had come to me, of all people. We don't even really know each other that well. But then he explained exactly why he had. He said that . . ." Marik trailed off, gathering his strength to finish telling what he had started. "That the ex-Rare Hunters were in the ring. He wanted me to tell him more about them, but . . . I wasn't satisfied with only doing that. I know how deadly they are. I didn't want anyone else I know to be exposed to their wrath and their hatred."  
  
Ishizu laid her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't help being proud of Marik for his bravery, but she wondered how on earth he and Duke could have thought they could take down the ring all by themselves.  
  
"The police know," Marik said, voicing the answer to Ishizu's unspoken question. "Specifically, Gabrielle Valesquez knows." He sighed heavily. "Unfortunately . . . there is another angle here that I haven't mentioned."  
  
"And what is that, my brother?" Ishizu asked softly.  
  
"Duke has information on people from every city in the county who are in the ring," Marik replied, his lavender eyes narrowing with rage at the activities. "Including many police officers and others who are supposed to be noble and upright citizens. I don't know whether word of Duke's files has leaked out to the corrupt officers, but someone broke into his shop the day before Thanksgiving and hit him over the head. He believes they were looking for the files, but were scared away. That same day was when I got that first death threat."  
  
Rishid stirred again, now grasping Marik's hand as tightly as he could. Marik smiled brightly, his mood changing from dark to happy in a matter of seconds.  
  
Ishizu smiled as well as she watched, but uneasiness burned deep in her heart. It was unbelievable, the danger these poor souls had gotten into. And all because they wanted so desperately to bring an unrighteous practice to a halt!  
  
"I didn't tell you or Rishid," Marik said barely above a whisper, "because I was so afraid that you would get in trouble for your knowledge if somehow either of you were taken prisoner."  
  
"I understand, dear brother," Ishizu said softly, "and I know Rishid does as well."  
  
Marik smiled reminiscently. "Yes . . . he does," he agreed as images from the dream returned to him.  
  
Rishid awoke then, his golden eyes tender and kind. Slowly he pulled himself into a sitting position and embraced Marik and then Ishizu as they joyously dove into his arms.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and the others were not having any luck in the slightest finding the others.  
  
"It's like they've just disappeared off the face of the earth!" Tristan remarked.  
  
"We're gonna find them!" Joey retorted.  
  
Bakura shivered. Joey's car was not warm in the least. In fact, the thing barely ran. The British boy found it a miracle that it hadn't stalled in the snow as of yet. He wanted desperately to find his father and make certain that he was alright, but he knew that Seto and Téa were in more immediate danger. Besides, Yami Bakura would protect Bakura's father . . . wouldn't he? Honestly, Bakura never knew what that old tomb robber would do.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed. "That isn't Mr. Thorton up there, is it?!"  
  
Instantly everyone turned to look. Indeed, stumbling through the snow and looking very nigh to panicking was Mr. Burt Thorton.  
  
"Somethin's up with him," Joey commented as he pulled the car over to the curb.  
  
"Mr. Thorton!" Yugi called, leaning out the window. "Do you need a ride?"  
  
The excitable man looked up, seeming almost horrified at being seen. "A . . . a ride?" he fumbled. "Oh . . . oh no. . . . I . . . I just need to find someone . . ."  
  
"Well, we need to find someone too," Tristan put in. "A couple of them. Why don't you come along?"  
  
"I . . . I really couldn't," Mr. Thorton protested, twisting his tie into knots.  
  
"There's enough room," Bakura spoke up.  
  
"It . . . it's not that," Mr. Thorton said hurriedly.  
  
"Then what the heck *is* it?!" Joey demanded irritably.  
  
"People will die if I tell!" was the shocking answer.  
  
"They'll most likely die if you don't tell," Yami Yugi said, appearing without warning.  
  
Mr. Thorton gulped. "I . . . I really can't talk about it . . . no . . ."  
  
"Oh, just get in the car!" Joey yelled, throwing the door open and trying to pull him in.  
  
"You can't force him, Joey," Yugi said sternly. "Even if he does know something that we may need to know."  
  
Joey growled low. "Man, if he does know anything about where Kaiba and Téa are, he'd better tell us."  
  
"They're missing?!" Mr. Thorton yelped. "I knew they shouldn't have been prying around. I just KNEW it!! Now he has them in his grip and he won't ever let them go!"  
  
"Who won't?!" Bakura gasped.  
  
Mr. Thorton suddenly realized he'd said something he would have preferred not saying. With a groan he slumped down into the seat and fumbled with a piece of an orange peel. "Stallone. Antonio Stallone."  
  
"Eh?" Joey raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Never heard of the dude," Tristan declared.  
  
"Good!" Mr. Thorton cried. "Then pretend you didn't hear his name just now!"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes in frustration. He could see this wasn't going to be easy at all.  
  
****  
  
Mokuba ventured to the window slowly and looked out at the heavy snow. Idly he wondered where Seto was. He thought he had heard him go out the door some time ago. But he didn't leave the shelter of his room to go ask Velma or Anna where his brother was. Probably at the office. Seto always went there when he was frustrated and upset about something. And Mokuba knew Seto was frustrated and upset tonight.  
  
As he himself was.  
  
It's like we're not communicating on the same wavelength anymore. No . . . it's more like we're not communicating at all! Mokuba struggled with all of the conflicting thoughts flying through his mind.  
  
But maybe . . . maybe that's my own fault. For wanting to grow up and help. But shouldn't I want to help?! I don't want to be some kind of weak coward!  
  
Tears came to Mokuba's eyes as the memories again came over him. I hurt Seto and Marik. I've hurt them so bad! It would be better for them both if they didn't have to worry about me.  
  
"Is that truly what you believe?"  
  
Mokuba whirled, coming face to face with the veiled man.   
  
"How did you get in?!" the boy demanded defensively.  
  
"I have my ways," was the reply. "Young Mokuba, if all of this bothers you so very much, you should speak with your brother and your friend about it all."  
  
"I don't have to take advice from you," Mokuba retorted, crossing his arms angrily. "And . . . I probably don't still have a brother or a friend."  
  
Shadi walked over to the broken locket and picked it up. "Ah, but that is where you are mistaken. Yes, you have wounded them both—but you can be forgiven for your actions. They can and will forgive you because they both care for you very dearly, and that has not changed. Your relationships with them both can be mended, just as this locket—which is a symbol of your closeness with your brother—can be mended." He handed both pieces to Mokuba, who stared at them with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"But . . ." Mokuba looked up to say more, but the stranger had left. Slumping onto the bed, he continued to gaze at the picture inside the locket. He remembered how Seto had always been there for him. How he had always tried to do everything he could so that Mokuba would be happy.  
  
"Nothing matters, except my little brother."  
  
Mokuba could hear Seto say that as clearly as if he were right in the room. And then the tears flowed again.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Seto," the little boy whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything! I don't know how I can ever make things up to you and Marik! . . ."  
  
Again he went to the window, staring gloomily outside. He wondered if Seto was watching the snow from wherever he was.  
  
Suddenly an arm broke through the glass and grabbed Mokuba by the leg! 


	13. New Problems

Mokuba struggled against the arm, suddenly angry. "I'm tired of this!" he screamed, digging his fingernails in the flesh.  
  
A laugh was his only reply as he was dragged through the window.  
  
"Maybe I really am weak," Mokuba wailed to himself. "Why am I always being taken?!" He continued to fight against the strong person, but without success.  
  
****  
  
Solomon gently covered Duke with a quilt, hoping that the delirious boy wouldn't throw it off. It seemed that his suspicions about Duke were unfounded, he realized. In his hallucination, Duke continued to protest being thrown in prison, saying that he was only in the drug ring in order to shut it down. Solomon felt regretful that he had ever thought Duke would be involved with drugs for any other reason.  
  
Now the teenager fell silent again, tossing about in distress. Eventually he rolled onto his side, his arm hanging over the edge of the couch. Solomon supposed that, in a way, the flailing about was a good thing. Since Duke was able to do so, it seemed that the car hadn't hurt him too badly. Solomon was more concerned about how long Duke had tried to crawl through the snow.  
  
****  
  
Marik hugged Rishid in joy and awe and then looked up into his eyes. "Are you well, my brother?" he asked softly, remembering how pale and still the man had been only a short time before. It was such a sharp contrast now, to see him conscious and smiling. Such a welcome contrast.  
  
"Yes," Rishid assured him, "quite well." He was still weak, of course, but he had fought and won against the worst of the drug and he would recover completely.  
  
Ishizu smiled. "That is the news we have wanted to hear."  
  
The little family sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company, and then Marik glanced out the window at the heavily falling snow.  
  
"I wonder what I should do?" he said wistfully. "This ridiculous drug nonsense is infuriating me!" He clenched his fist so tightly he nearly drew blood. "And Duke informed me that the Rare Hunters took it upon themselves to have me murdered. That, I'm sure, is why the wretched dart was thrown. Even though . . ." He paused, looking uneasy again.  
  
Rishid looked down at him. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Marik sighed. There wasn't any point in keeping any of the details from his siblings now, he had decided, so he would tell all. "They were expecting to kill me on Friday," he explained. "And so when the dart was thrown, the brains behind it all called Duke and wondered if he'd been overzealous and had tried to kill me before the appointed time—but of course it wasn't him. It could have been some of the other Rare Hunters, working on their own, but then again . . . it could be a different enemy entirely." The boy looked up abruptly, his bangs falling into his eyes as usual. "And that is what worries me—the thought that someone I don't even know wants me dead. Because whoever it was nearly killed Rishid, and they could strike again."   
  
They all knew that Marik wasn't concerned about his own life in the least. Well, of course he didn't want to die, but he wouldn't lose sleep over someone who was only after him. He was worried because he was afraid that his siblings would be hurt—as Rishid had been.  
  
"We won't let them strike again," Ishizu said firmly.  
  
"That may prove to be hard," Marik retorted in irritation as a loud thump resounded on the roof right above them.  
  
****  
  
Seto looked around the now-familiar cabin, absolute fury in his eyes. They had trapped him—and Téa—right there in a building *he* owned! How had it happened?! The only key even in existence was in Seto's home office. Mokuba knew about it, but he wouldn't have told, not even (or maybe especially not) when he was in a Mood.  
  
Téa was at the door, struggling to unlock it with a bobby pin. The annoying person who had been talking to them watched boredly from across the room.  
  
"Don't expect that to work," he sneered.  
  
Téa narrowed her eyes, trying to ignore him. She was tired of all the ridiculous mishaps they were continually getting into. And she was highly worried about the others. Had they gotten into trouble as well?  
  
"If we're really under such 'good care', why are we locked in the room?" Seto growled.  
  
"Well, we can't have you getting out and freezing in the cold, now, can we?" The apparent guard smiled in satisfaction as he leaned back and laced his fingers on his chest.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?!" Seto snapped. "You're holding us prisoners!"  
  
"That depends on your frame of mind," was the reply.  
  
Téa bit back an angry retort as she finally gave up with the bobby pin.  
  
****  
  
Del Vinci looked up with an evil grin as a struggling Mokuba was hauled into the van. "So nice to see you again, little Mokuba," he greeted.  
  
Mokuba glared as he was thrown onto the floor. "I escaped you before and I'll do it again!" he vowed.  
  
"I'm taking charge now," the Mafia don responded. "My men aren't clever enough to figure out how to keep you in my grasp. You may have outsmarted them, but it won't be as easy to get past me."  
  
Mokuba kicked him harshly. "I'm tired of being a hostage!"  
  
"But you're not a mere hostage," Del Vinci purred. "You're my key to revenge on Seto Kaiba, your brother."  
  
"And you think I'm just gonna let you torture him?!" Mokuba said indignantly.  
  
"You'll hardly have a choice in the matter," Del Vinci laughed as the van started up and drove away. "No choice at all, in fact."  
  
Now he happened to glance down at the broken locket, which had fallen from Mokuba's grasp. "Hmm, what's this?" he mused, bending down to retrieve it. "It is yours, is it not? The one you always wear? How did it break, I wonder?"  
  
Mokuba grabbed wildly. "Give it back!" he yelled.  
  
Del Vinci clucked his tongue. "Uh uh uh," he scolded, holding it high in the air. "All in good time."  
  
A divider in the middle of the vehicle suddenly opened and one of Del Vinci's men peered in. "Mr. Del Vinci, sir, we're wondering what you're planning to do about your plot to destroy that building. You know, the one where those people are hanging out who're getting too close to the truth?" He spoke hurriedly, knowing how his boss hated to be disturbed.  
  
Del Vinci glared. "I didn't say anything about that! I said there would be a shootout. I don't do bombs."  
  
Mokuba stared. What was being talked about?!  
  
The henchman narrowed his eyes. "Fine, then. A shootout. Is that still going to happen? Because if it is, you said that you wanted everyone at the buffet restaurant downtown in an hour."  
  
"I know what I said!" Del Vinci growled. "Just shut up and do your job!" From his expression, he didn't appreciate all of this being talked about in front of Mokuba.  
  
The boy looked away. He knew where the buffet restaurant was. There was only one immediately downtown. How could he let something like this shootout happen?! But . . . it wasn't like he could really do anything to stop it.  
  
So once again I'm just useless, Mokuba thought bitterly.  
  
His thoughts wandered. Anyone could be at that restaurant. Lots of innocent people could and probably would be shot. Even Seto or Marik or someone else Mokuba knew could have wound up in that area! What if someone dear to Mokuba was harmed or even . . .  
  
I don't want to be useless! I don't want to let anyone down! Mokuba clenched his fists tightly. But what can I do?! I'm just trapped here with Del Vinci. There's no way I can get a message to anyone before it's too late!  
  
****  
  
In Joey's car, everyone was still pressing Mr. Thorton for information on Antonio Stallone. He still refused to tell them anything, but Yami Yugi was undaunted. Concentrating hard, the Pharaoh closed his eyes and drew on his powers, the third eye glowing bright on his forehead.  
  
"This Antonio is blackmailing you. Am I correct?"  
  
Mr. Thorton stared. "How could you possibly profess to know something like that?!" he yelped.  
  
"But it's true, isn't it?" Yami Yugi opened his eyes again and looked calmly into Mr. Thorton's.  
  
Yugi and the others remained quiet. They had learned that when the Pharaoh was on a roll, it was best to sit back and allow whatever was to happen to simply happen.  
  
Mr. Thorton suddenly took a great interest in the apple he was peeling.  
  
"You know something about his illegal activities and the property and your store have been put on the line," Yami Yugi deduced after another moment.  
  
"No!" Mr. Thorton declared. "My sister's life!"  
  
Joey clutched the steering wheel tightly. He, for once, could understand what the scatter-brained shop owner was going through. "Yeah? And what sortta info did you collect on the sleazeball to make him do somethin' like that?!" the Brooklyn boy demanded.  
  
"I . . . I know his other identity," Mr. Thorton said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Other identity?!" Tristan repeated.  
  
"Oh my," Bakura blinked.  
  
"Well, what is it already?!" Joey demanded.  
  
"It's . . . it's . . ." Mr. Thorton's knees were knocking together loudly. "For Heaven's sake, do you actually think I can tell you??!"  
  
"If we all work together to stop him it will be better for everyone—your sister included," Yami Yugi said firmly.  
  
"That's right!" Yugi added adamantly.  
  
Mr. Thorton closed his eyes, obviously struggling again. "It's . . . Del Vinci," he admitted at last. "Antonio Stallone is Del Vinci."  
  
****  
  
Slowly Duke regained consciousness, becoming aware that he was laying somewhere soft and had a quilt draped over him. Without quite realizing it, he moaned and asked aloud, "Where am I?" It was hard for him to recall completely to mind what had happened last, but he was trying his best to do so. He remembered pain . . . pain and blood . . . and agony. . . .  
  
"You're here in the game shop, and safe, might I add," the familiar voice of Yugi's grampa replied.  
  
Duke pried his eyes open and immediately closed them again, not liking the sudden introduction to the bright lights overhead. "Ugh. . . ." He raised a hand up to his forehead.  
  
"Do you remember what happened to you?" Solomon asked.  
  
Duke opened his eyes again after a moment of silence. "A car hit me. . . ." He glanced over at the bag of cocaine on the countertop. "Heh. That'll be an item for the papers, I guess. Duke Devlin, drug addict."  
  
Solomon laid a hand on Duke's shoulder. "You talked quite a good bit in your delirium," he responded.  
  
Duke groaned. "Did I reveal everything?"  
  
"Well, I don't know what 'everything' is, but you did say something about being in a drug ring in order to shut it down." Solomon closed the pouch and put it in a drawer.  
  
The boy suddenly sat straight up, looking panicked. "They're probably going to go after Marik again!" he cried.  
  
"Why would they do that?!" Solomon demanded.  
  
Duke shook his head. "It's a long story." He tried desperately to stand up and failed.  
  
"Lay down!" Solomon ordered sternly. "You're plenty lucky you weren't actually run over or killed! I don't intend to let you get up in your condition."  
  
"I have to get up!" Duke protested.  
  
"Not now!" Solomon thrust the quilt over him again. "REST!!"  
  
****  
  
Marik, meanwhile, had gone to the back door and flung it open, staring into the icy whiteness that instantly ambushed him from all directions.  
  
"Marik!! Come back inside!!" Ishizu yelled, running to the doorway. "You will freeze in that shirt of yours!" She couldn't quite understand why Marik was so insistant on wearing the soft, sleeveless, and sometimes midriff-revealing shirt even in the dead of winter, but she did know that he couldn't possibly run outside without his leather jacket.  
  
The boy only motioned that he would be back in a moment and then gazed up at the roof, trying to see who or what was up there. He brandished the Rod threateningly as he brushed the flakes out of his hair. "Who's here?!" he snarled. "I swear, if you make one motion to harm Rishid or Ishizu, I'll . . ."  
  
Then the same reindeer from the other night was flying at him and forcing him to the ground! Marik gave a cry of surprise as the hooves dug into him and then he gasped for breath. "Let me up!!" he snarled. "Let me up, you vile beast!!" He managed to land a few good whacks with his Rod before Ishizu came running out, her long black hair flying out behind her.  
  
"Release my brother!" the woman ordered, grabbing the reindeer's jingle bell collar. The creature flicked its ear at her. That only made Ishizu more angry. "You are crushing him!!" she screamed. "Let him go!!"  
  
Marik reached up, shoving the beast in the chest desperately. He felt as though his lungs were on fire.  
  
The reindeer looked down at him, seeming to sense his pain. Then it backed off and Marik struggled to breathe normally again.  
  
"Brother!"  
  
Vaguely Marik could hear Ishizu and then Rishid calling to him as well, but he was so dazed from the reindeer pinning him down for five minutes straight that he couldn't think to reply.  
  
The reindeer snorted, dropping a piece of paper on Marik's chest before departing.  
  
"Are you alright, brother?" Rishid asked, kneeling down in the snow beside Marik.  
  
Now Marik became aware of the fact that he was cold. He forced himself to sit up, the paper dropping into the snow. "I . . . I'm alright," he tried to assure his brother. "Rishid, you shouldn't be out here . . ."  
  
"Neither should you," Rishid retorted, draping his cloak around Marik and pulling him close. He could see how cold his poor brother was.  
  
Carefully Ishizu picked up the forgotten paper and stared at it. Instantly her eyes narrowed and she clutched the parchment tightly, willing it to crumble away. But it didn't, and the atrocious words remained. The treacherous curse against the ones she loved remained. 


	14. Shootout

Mokuba struggled viciously against Del Vinci as he was roughly hauled up and dragged out of the van several moments later. He was bound and determined to get away—he just didn't know how he would.  
  
Del Vinci only sneered, tightening his grip. "We're up in the canyons, you brat. There's no one around. And it hasn't stopped snowing yet. If you do get free, there's no way you'll be able to find your way back to your home. So you might as well simply resign yourself to what is assuredly your fate."  
  
"I'll never resign myself to any of that!" Mokuba retorted. "You're crazy if you think I will! I'm Seto's brother and he wouldn't give up. I won't either!" He had noticed a cell phone in Del Vinci's back pocket. If he could just get hold of it . . .!  
  
The boy continued to fight and kick, managing to land a good one on Del Vinci's pocket. The phone flew from it, landing in the snow several feet away.  
  
Del Vinci looked surprised at first and then smirked. "Nice try," he laughed, "but the phone won't do you much good down there."  
  
Mokuba glared.  
  
"Nor anywhere here in the canyons," Del Vinci grinned. "You, having such a technology-obsessed brother, should know that."  
  
Mokuba *did* know, but he also knew that if he could just get away with the phone, he could make it to someplace where it would work. So he refused to cease his ferocious flailings.  
  
Del Vinci was starting to look irritated as he tried to keep Mokuba's flying fists away from his eyes, nose, and everything else. Then pain overwhelmed him as an already-loose tooth tore free from his mouth. "Why you little . . ." Angrily and without thinking, he loosened his grip as blood came from where the molar had been.  
  
Instantly Mokuba wiggled free and grabbed the cell phone as he ran off into the nearby cluster of pine trees. Del Vinci forgot about the punched tooth and gave pursuit immediately, but Mokuba dove away around a corner, whispering over and over his plea for this to work.  
  
I have to do something to help for once! he wailed silently as he heard the footsteps behind him. And I can't let Del Vinci catch me!  
  
****  
  
Seto glanced at the clock, pretending to be resigned and bored. Maybe he could give the guard a harsh karate chop and then be able to search him for a key. Slowly he walked over near the guard, who watched him lazily before drawing a knife without warning and trying to plunge it into Seto's heart. With his quick reflexes, Seto then took hold of his wrist and squeezed unbearably.  
  
"Kaiba!" Téa screamed as she watched them roll about on the floor in mortal combat. She heard one cry of pain and then another, accompanied by the horrifying sounds of weapons entering flesh. The latter scream she had heard definitely had been Seto's. Now both of them were still.  
  
In alarm Téa ran over and knelt down, seeing the growing pool of blood. "Kaiba!! KAIBA!!!!" Frantically she worked to get Seto's body away from the guard's. Each had a knife in his chest and both were limp.  
  
The poor girl tried desperately not to shrink back in abhorrence at the grisly scene and instead took hold of first one knife, then the other, and pulled them out. The guard looked dead, but she couldn't tell if Seto was. "Kaiba! GET UP!!" she pleaded.  
  
After a moment Seto opened his eyes and sat up, much to Téa's utter shock and relief both. He glared at the knife and then muttered something about her not touching the blade. "It's sharp," he growled. "Apparently, it can cut through metal." He indicated his locket and Téa noticed for the first time that the door of it—which was hanging open—was punctured. There was only a small wound in his chest, and Téa realized that the locket had saved his life. She gasped at the significance of this.  
  
Seto took out a handkerchief and pressed it over the wound as he glared down at the guard. "He tried to kill me," the boy said quietly. During their fight with the knife, Seto had again wrenched the guard's wrist around and he had ended up stabbing himself. Undaunted, the man had pulled out another knife and stabbed at Seto before going limp. "But now he's dead."  
  
After rooting through the person's pockets, Seto produced a keyring and got up to try each one on the door. "These are all mine!" he announced loudly in vexation.  
  
Téa stood up shakily, wanting to get as far away from the guard's body as she could, and quickly moved over to stand beside Seto as he wrestled with the door.  
  
At last they both heard a click and the door swung open. "There," Seto muttered. "Let's get out of here—now!"  
  
"I'm only too happy to leave!" Téa retorted as she followed after him.  
  
****  
  
Joey stopped the car, honking the horn. "Del Vinci???!" he yelled. "What?! You mean the creepasaurus that locked Mokuba in a safe last year?!? *That* Del Vinci??!"  
  
"He's done what??!" Mr. Thorton gasped. "Oh . . . oh . . . I don't doubt it! Not in the least!" He scrunched his tie up tightly and nearly became entangled in it. "He's a terrible man! Terrible!!"  
  
"Do you know what he might do to Kaiba and Téa?!" Yugi demanded.  
  
Mr. Thorton looked ill. "Any number of things, I'm afraid," he replied, his voice shaking. "Torture . . . beating . . . leaving them to starve. . . . Any manner of brutality!! I . . . I've seen the pictures of . . . of some of his past victims."  
  
Bakura looked ill as well. "Oh . . . oh my . . . oh dear . . . oh . . . we can't let anything happen to them!! We CAN'T!!" He clutched the back of the seat in front of him, his brown eyes wide and upset.  
  
"We'll rescue them, Bakura, don't worry," Tristan said comfortingly.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" Yugi screamed, but Joey couldn't steer the car away fast enough before another skidded across the ice and slammed right into them, sending them over the side of the highway!  
  
****  
  
Marik looked up at Rishid as his brother tended to the bruises Marik had sustained from the reindeer's front hooves pinning him down. "I'm alright," the teenager insisted stubbornly, flinching when Rishid gently touched one of the marks. "Ow."  
  
Rishid just shook his head, dabbing ointment over the bruises. His brother had always possessed that obstinate streak. But then, he supposed Marik wouldn't be Marik without it. And he loved his brother just the way he was. "The reindeer did no permanent damage, thank God," he said softly. "You will be well again after a rest."  
  
"I can't rest!" Marik protested.  
  
"It will be alright," Rishid replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling up the quilt over Marik's bare chest.  
  
Marik shook his head. "Anything could be happening. I want to be involved!"  
  
Rishid looked into Marik's determined lavender eyes. He saw so much in those eyes now, and he had seen so much there throughout the years. He had seen fear, anger, hatred, excitement, happiness, sadness, and love, among other numerous emotions. Now he saw pleading. "Rest a while first," he said at last. "Please, brother." He returned Marik's pleading look with one of his own.  
  
Marik closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well. I don't need to, but I will."  
  
The boy fell silent then and Rishid wondered if he had slipped into slumber. But then Marik grabbed at his brother's hand and spoke softly, still not opening his eyes yet.  
  
"Rishid . . . while . . . while you were hurt, I . . . I had a dream." Marik paused, gathering his thoughts. "It was so realistic. . . . I saw you. . . ." He opened his eyes then and looked up into Rishid's as he told of the conversation that had taken place between them.  
  
The man listened attentively, Marik's hand grasped tightly in his own. At last he spoke. "I do not remember being part of such an experience, but yes . . . I do believe that what you and Duke have been doing is right," he said firmly. "And also . . . of course no death could ever separate us." He smiled kindly. "The bond we have is much too strong to be shattered by even death."  
  
Marik returned the smile. "It's morbid, I suppose. . . . Sometimes I have wondered about when . . ." He swallowed hard. "When we'll die. I wish . . . I wish that we could all die together."  
  
"I wish that as well," Rishid replied softly. He couldn't bear the thought of ever being without this precious younger brother he loved, nor could he imagine any sort of life without Ishizu. "But for now, I pray that none of us will die any time soon. I know I certainly have no intention of leaving this world now."  
  
"I can see that." Marik forced himself to sit up in bed and then he hugged his brother tightly. "You should have died yesterday, Rishid, but you didn't."  
  
Rishid embraced Marik, anger stirring within him as his hands touched the tattoo scars on his younger brother's exposed back.  
  
The sound of breaking glass and an ensuing moan of pain startled them both from their peaceful state.  
  
"Ishizu!!!" Marik screamed, leaping from the bed and running out into the hall before Rishid could protest. His brother was soon following and they arrived back in the living room to find blood strung around the broken window and no Ishizu in sight.  
  
"Someone has taken her!!" Rishid cried in realization.  
  
Marik stared out into the darkness. "I see footprints! We have to follow them before the snow covers them over!!" he declared.  
  
Rishid agreed heartily, but he made Marik put on a shirt and then his jacket before they left.  
  
****  
  
Yami Bakura went back into the buffet restaurant after leaving the assassin's body someplace where someone would be sure to stumble across it. Oreo meowed with delight when the thief came inside again and instantly rubbed against his legs, purring loud enough that people from four tables looked. Yami Bakura just looked irritated, but then he picked up the feline and looked around for Frances and Mr. Ryou.  
  
It wasn't hard to spot them, either, as they were getting all cozy in their corner booth. Yami Bakura grunted at the mush and then walked over in determination, remembering his Bakura act.  
  
"Well," he smiled, "that certainly was a delicious meal!"  
  
"Yes, it was, wasn't it," Mr. Ryou agreed, though he wasn't really listening.  
  
Oreo leaped down onto the table and began to have a bath.  
  
Frances glanced at her, but then found cuddling with Mr. Ryou much more interesting. Yami Bakura tried to conceal his annoyance.  
  
****  
  
Mokuba had ran and ran as far as he felt he ever possibly could. He had lost Del Vinci a long time ago and now was hiding around the side of a snowbank, breathing heavily and starting to shiver. He hadn't even had a coat on when he had been abducted! But there were other, more important things to concentrate on. How long had it been?! Was it almost time for the shootout?! Or worse . . . had it already happened?  
  
Refusing to consider such terrible possibilities, the boy took out the cell phone with shaky hands and struggled to call 911. He didn't know the number of the restaurant and there was no time to bother trying to find out from an operator, so he figured 911 was his best hope.  
  
When the dispatcher came on Mokuba relayed his story as best as he could through chattering teeth.  
  
"You say the Mafia don Mr. Del Vinci is planning a shootout at the buffet restaurant in downtown Domino?" the concerned woman exclaimed, wanting to be certain she was hearing right. Their connection wasn't all that great.  
  
"That's right!" Mokuba yelled into the phone. "It was gonna happen in an hour from when he told that guy, but I don't know how long it's been now!"   
  
He quickly explained how he'd been abducted and escaped when the woman asked and then he demanded to know if she was going to look into things. She assured him that of course she would and tried to get him to give her an approximate location of where he was, but the phone went dead at that moment.  
  
Mokuba stared at the phone morosely and then tucked it in his pocket. At least maybe the shootout would be stopped, he hoped. Then at least he would have done something worthwhile.  
  
"Where *am* I?" he wondered, staring out at the endless snow, mountains, and trees all around him. "And . . . what am I going to do now?!" Since the phone had worked, he hoped he wasn't still in the canyons, but he couldn't be sure. He also hoped that he could get in where it was warm before long. He didn't know how much longer he'd last in the cold.  
  
****  
  
Yami Bakura looked up as the door burst open and police officers swarmed in. "What is the meaning of this?!" the thief demanded, hoping that he wouldn't have to bother with sending the entire police force to the Shadow Realm before they could falsely accuse him of the crime of murdering the hitman.  
  
"We got a heads-up, folks," one officer yelled. "This place isn't safe. You have to clear out—now!"  
  
Confused, everyone slowly got up and started heading for the doors. When asked what was wrong, the officers replied that there was going to be a possible gang shootout.  
  
"How dreadful," Frances murmured as she walked to the door with Mr. Ryou.  
  
Before they had quite made it out, machine gun fire erupted around them, shattering glasses, dishes, and the (relative) peace.  
  
Yami Bakura stared as he watched Frances seem to feign tripping in order to send Mr. Ryou falling into the line of fire. Growling angrily and knowing that Bakura would never forgive him if he didn't do something, the tomb raider then pushed Mr. Ryou himself, throwing him safely into a snowbank. Yami Bakura then hissed in pain as the round meant for Bakura's father struck him instead, sending him to the floor and splattering his blood onto the wall and into the snow. 


	15. Hypothermia Sets In

Mr. Ryou lay dazed in the snowbank for several minutes and then looked up when he saw blood splash right near him. "Bakura!!" he screamed in horror, seeing who he thought was Bakura laying just inside the doorway.  
  
Yami Bakura snarled and struggled to get up, feeling the blood coming from the wound. He let out an angry Egyptian curse in his normal voice, announcing to anyone nearby that he was definitely not who he was pretending to be.  
  
And indeed, Mr. Ryou knew instantly. "You . . . you're not my son!!" he cried, pointing a finger accusingly.  
  
Knowing it was useless to continue the charade, Yami Bakura allowed his spiky hair to pop up. "Come on, you foolish mortal," he growled, managing to crawl out of the door and into the cold, "evil" snow. "We're leaving." Oreo meowed as she ran over to him, concern obvious in her bright yellow eyes.  
  
"We can't go without Frances," Mr. Ryou objected.  
  
"You preposterous imbecile!!" Yami Bakura yelled over the sound of the police ordering the gang to freeze. "She is the one who tried to get you shot to pieces!"  
  
Mr. Ryou just glared at him. "How dare you speak that way about her!"  
  
"Someone clanked into you, did they not?" Yami Bakura hissed. "That was she, pushing you into the line of fire."  
  
"I don't believe she did that any more than I believe that you rescued me!" Mr. Ryou retorted.  
  
"I can't believe I rescued you either," Yami Bakura declared with disgust.  
  
****  
  
As Rishid ran after Marik, who was trying desperately to track the footprints, he nearly bowled over the small form of Taylor. "What is your business here?!" Rishid growled, decidedly not happy to see him. That boy and his brother had caused so much agony and sadness for Marik!  
  
Taylor looked like he wanted to turn and run, but instead he swallowed hard and then said, "I saw them taking your sister!"  
  
Rishid looked at him suspiciously. "Is this some childish prank of yours?"  
  
"No!" Taylor said emphatically. "I saw it! I did!! They pressed hard on the back of her neck and then dragged her through the window!"  
  
Rishid clenched his fists. Should he believe the boy or not? He struggled within himself, but he could see that no one else was around. If Taylor was telling the truth, he must be the only witness. "What did they do with her then?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Well . . ." Taylor tugged on his scarf nervously. "You're gonna think I'm crazy. . . ."  
  
"What did they do with her?!" Rishid repeated, towering imposingly over him.  
  
"They . . ." Taylor suddenly felt compelled to speak very fast. "They loaded her onto a sleigh and went around the corner!"  
  
Rishid glared. "They couldn't have made their escape that fast! Marik and I came as soon as we heard glass breaking."  
  
"I knew you'd think I was nuts!" Taylor yelled, suddenly angry. "But if you wanna find her, you and that stupid girly-boy should listen to me!!"  
  
Overwhelmed by a sudden burst of rage, Rishid raised Taylor into the air. "My brother is not stupid," he hissed before setting him down and hurrying off to find Marik.  
  
****  
  
Marik, meanwhile, was following something strange that had started where the footprints had stopped. It was two straight lines, almost as if someone had been skiing down the street. Only the lines were much farther apart than ski lines would be.  
  
Many thoughts were tumbling through his mind as he ran. Where was Ishizu? Who had taken her and why? Was it the ex-Rare Hunters? Had they taken her simply to torment him and Rishid, or was there another reason?  
  
As hard as he tried to stop the thoughts from coming, Marik couldn't help but recall again Mokuba's harsh words from earlier. Where was that boy now? Back home, he supposed, and probably still angry. All I wanted was to help him! Marik cried in his mind. I wanted to help him the same way I would want to help any of those I care about. I wanted to help him the same way I want to help Ishizu, wherever she is now!  
  
Desperately he called his sister's name, but received no answer. He knew Ishizu most likely had been rendered unconscious. He could only pray that that was all that had been done.  
  
Now he felt Rishid's strong hand come to rest on his shoulder. He stopped and looked up at the man, who gazed down at the strange tracks with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Come," Rishid then said softly, "let us keep looking." He didn't mention what it was that had startled him so about the tracks, and when Marik tried to ask him, he replied gently not to worry.  
  
Marik would have asked more, but before he could, a shadow appeared just ahead of them.  
  
"Who's there?!" he demanded, shielding his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Yugi awoke feeling his Yami shaking him gently. "Huh? Yami? What . . ." He was about to ask what had happened when he suddenly remembered. The car crashed!  
  
Instantly he snapped to attention, looking around frantically. "Yami, where're the others?!" he wanted to know. "Are they alright?! Are *you* alright?!"  
  
"Yes, Yugi, I'm fine," Yami Yugi assured him. "Mr. Thorton and Tristan are both conscious, but they seem shaken up. Joey . . ." He glanced over at the Brooklyn boy, who was slumped over the steering wheel and not moving.  
  
Yugi paled. "Joey??!" he screamed. This can't be happening! he cried silently. My best friend can't be there, hurt or . . . or . . .  
  
Now he struggled to get the strength to lean over and examine Joey. The other boy had a bad bump on his forehead, but no other signs of injury. Carefully Yugi pushed him back against the seat and tried his best to revive him, but nothing he did seemed to be working.  
  
"Joey!! Wake up, Joey!!" Yugi pleaded again and again over the next ensuing minutes. At least he was wearing his seat belt, he thought to himself. Otherwise he would've been thrown through the windshield for sure!  
  
Unbeknownst to Yugi, the other one who had been with them was no longer in the car. Bakura was missing, and no one at all knew where he had gone.  
  
****  
  
Seto ran out into the hall, turning on the light as he did so. "I might've figured," he muttered.  
  
"What?" Téa asked as she came up behind him.  
  
"There aren't any other guards around," Seto grunted.  
  
"You mean we can leave?!" Téa said hopefully.  
  
"Wait a minute." Seto glared at the air ahead. "Give me a can of hairspray."  
  
"HUH??!" Téa stared at him as if he'd suggested going out and making a snowman.  
  
"Just give it to me," Seto said harshly.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Téa reached into her purse and produced the can. Seto grabbed and held it up, spraying in a criss-cross manner across the floor. "This is also just as I thought—they turned on the sensors." He growled. "So we're still being watched."  
  
"But you can turn the tables on them, can't you?" Téa demanded.  
  
"I could, but I don't have the time to play computer games right now." Seto glanced around the room as if looking for something that could help them make a quick getaway.  
  
Slowly the front door creaked open and Del Vinci's menacing form stood there, partially silhouetted. "No time for computer games, Kaiba? What a shame. I thought you enjoyed hacking into things." He sneered.  
  
"What's going on, Del Vinci?!" Seto glared into the man's evil eyes.  
  
"This is all so amusing, knowing how I have you over such a barrel. What would you say if I told you that your brother is dead right now?"  
  
Seto charged forward, grabbing at the man but only snatching up air.  
  
"It's a hologram!" Téa cried.  
  
"But it's being transmitted from wherever Del Vinci is," Seto replied, getting over this shock. "What have you done with my brother??!"  
  
The holographic Del Vinci grinned. "It wouldn't be much fun to just tell you so quickly. Surely the great Seto Kaiba can piece it all together. But I can't stay around to watch what you do, unfortunately. Go free now, for all I care. The easiest way to ruin you is to put that precious brother of yours in danger. And oh, he was put in danger." He crossed his arms. "I have some other business to attend to now. Such an irritation, having to move up the date from Friday to today." With that the image crackled and then vanished.  
  
Seto stood where it had been, shaking all over with his rage. "That slime," he hissed, a murderous fire in his eyes. "I should've ended his life last year when I had the chance!" A flashback came to him then—standing over Del Vinci with the gun . . . his finger poised on the trigger, ready to press it . . . his resolve to not do so. . . .  
  
Téa was becoming concerned by the boy's behavior and his latest comments. Purposely she went over and tightly gripped his shoulder. "Now you listen to me, Seto Kaiba," she said sternly. "That's not the kind of person you are and I hope you never will become that way!"  
  
"Don't tell me about who I am!" Seto thundered.  
  
"Mokuba needs you right now!" Téa said firmly, now gripping his other shoulder as well. "But you'll never be able to help him like this! You're not thinking clearly!"  
  
"If I could rid the world of that atrocity, that would help Mokuba!" Seto retorted, wrenching Téa's hands away. "If . . . if Mokuba's still alive. . . ." He trailed off, staring at the wall and suddenly looking lost.  
  
Slowly he reached down and gripped the locket, feeling the hole in the object's door. Mokuba had always been the driving force behind what kept Seto alive, and now this symbol, this reminder of what his brother meant to him had saved his life. Somehow, instinctively, Seto knew Mokuba was still alive. He didn't know where his brother was, but he knew deep down that he still dwelled in this mortal realm.  
  
"But he is still alive, Seto Kaiba," Téa said quietly, voicing Seto's feelings. "And you have to be strong for him. That's why you can't go doing something stupid."  
  
Seto looked at her for a long while, saying nothing. At last he turned away and thrust the true door open, glaring out into the raging blizzard. Mokuba . . . I swear . . . wherever you are, I won't let you down.  
  
****  
  
Slowly the figure stepped out of the shadows and moved closer to Marik and Rishid. "It is alright, my brothers," a feminine voice said softly. "It is I."  
  
"Sister?!" Marik brightened and ran forward, embracing the woman tightly. Ishizu's dress and cape were torn and she looked weary, but other than that she thankfully seemed to be well.  
  
"How did you get away, Ishizu?" Rishid asked, coming to join the hug as well.  
  
Ishizu put an arm around each brother. "Their sleigh overturned," she replied.  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow. "Why were they taking you, sister?!" he asked finally.  
  
"I cannot explain right now," Ishizu told him, looking grim. "We must journey to the canyons. I overheard them speaking to each other when they assumed I was still deprived of my senses. Seto Kaiba and Téa have been trapped in a cabin."  
  
"But we could never get to the canyons before several hours have passed," Marik objected. "This blasted snow is too heavy!"  
  
"You will come with me," a familiar voice declared, and they turned to see the Middle Eastern man standing at the side of the road. "I will take you to where you must go."  
  
****  
  
The snow was also still falling at the Game Shop. Solomon looked out the window from time to time, unsure of exactly what it was he should do. He hadn't been in a situation quite as strange as this one before.  
  
Duke, laying on the couch, was very edgy. He had just remembered something else—something that he wasn't about to reveal to Yugi's grandfather. Right before he had been set up to go meet this Harry, he had overheard a couple of the ex-Rare Hunters talking in low tones about the payoff date being switched from Friday to Tuesday morning. At the time, Duke hadn't thought much of it, assuming that he would learn more later. But then when he had entered the meeting and everyone had treated him so oddly, he had realized he wouldn't learn anything. And then they had set him up to be killed.   
  
The payoff could happen at any time! With the heavy snowfall as a cover, everything could go exactly as the drug lords had wanted and the police wouldn't be able to apprehend them! Somehow Duke had to get up. He had to leave the Game Shop and prevent this!  
  
A frantic jingle of the bell over the door announced the arrival of someone and both Duke and Solomon looked up in confused surprise. But they were more surprised to see who it was.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
****  
  
Mokuba didn't know how long he'd been stumbling through the snow. Everything seemed like a twisted blur. One giant, twisted blur of endless white. He would walk one way, thinking that led down to the city, only to be confronted with a cluster of pines or firs. Then he would take another route and discover a frozen pond.  
  
"Cold . . . it's so cold. . . ." Weakly the boy brushed his bangs out of his eyes, squinting to see ahead of him. Del Vinci had stopped pursuing him on purpose, he knew. He had stopped because he had known Mokuba would become lost and not be able to get back. "Seto . . . where are you?!"  
  
Mokuba wasn't quite aware of it, but he was steadily becoming very delirious. Long stretches of ground suddenly became much longer than in reality, the trees seemed to reach out to grab him, and shapeless shadows began to resemble Mokuba's worst enemy—his and Seto's step-father, Gozaburo.  
  
In alarm the boy backed up, falling into the snow and trembling as he looked up into the cruel face of the man he could never forget, no matter how much he wanted to. "Go away!!" he screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" A nonexistent fist pounded on him and the years melted away as what truly had been reality once seemed real again. Mokuba's panicked cries for his brother split through the air as the illusion of Gozaburo beat him again and again. 


	16. Death in the Snow

Notes: Yes, I already know that Gozaburo (gaaah, I typed Gozaburp AGAIN!) didn't really pay much attention to Mokuba . . . that we've seen. But for story purposes I'm saying that he did beat him sometimes, perhaps when Mokuba tried to stop him from hurting Seto. And hallucinations can really be good or bad. It probably partially depends on the victim's frame of mind before the trouble rendering him delirious happened. And Mokuba was not in a good frame of mind XD  
  
  
  
  
  
By now you may be asking, What of Bakura? Certainly our British friend has not been forgotten—not by his allies or his enemies.  
  
"Where am I?!" Bakura cried, slowly starting to revive and finding himself laying on the seat of a car with several men holding him down.  
  
One of the men cursed vilely. "You're right. This kid isn't the one we want!"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened and he began to struggle. "Who *did* you want?! Oh, please, good sirs—please let me go! My friends may be hurt!" he cried, remembering the car crash.  
  
His captors laughed. "Go? No, I don't think so," the lead one smirked. "You may not be our former 'master,' but maybe we can use you to get at him. We've already tried taking his sister, but she got away, that . . ." He cursed again and Bakura winced. "Maybe we can lure him to us through you, since you're his friend. And then when he comes . . . we'll kill him."  
  
"No!" Bakura cried in absolute horror. "You can't!!" He knew now who it was they wanted, and who they were, and he was alarmed. He knew he was in a very, very serious situation. And he feared for the others. Would these ex-Rare Hunters have harmed them?!  
  
"Did you cause us to crash?!" he demanded then, trying to be brave.  
  
"Of course. We just pushed an empty car out and let it hit you," was the sneering reply. "Then when you and your friends were unconscious, we just reached in and grabbed you out. Too bad you weren't 'Master' Marik."  
  
Bakura struggled. "Please let me up!!"  
  
"Just be good bait," the wicked man grunted.  
  
****  
  
Seto and Téa had now wandered a good bit from the cabin. Téa was struggling to press on through the extremely deep snow, but she found herself wishing for stilts. When a bright light then appeared in front of them, they both froze.  
  
"What the . . ." Seto shielded his eyes, wondering what strange thing was going to happen now.  
  
"I have brought help, Seto Kaiba," the Middle Eastern man announced as he stepped out of the light.  
  
"'Help'?!" Seto repeated, choosing not to be shocked to see him suddenly appear.  
  
"Mokuba is in grave danger," Shadi told him. "You will need all those possible to assist in finding him before it's too late." He would help as well, only he sensed he would be needed elsewhere very shortly.  
  
Rishid glanced at him. "I thought you had told us that Kaiba and Téa had been captured."  
  
"They escaped," Shadi said simply. "Now you must find Mokuba."  
  
Marik, who had strayed ahead, let out a gasp. "Kaiba . . ."  
  
Instantly Seto paled and ran over. "What is it?!" he cried, but then saw. Shakily he knelt down and picked up the broken locket, brushing the snow off it. "Little brother . . ." He clutched the two pieces tightly in his hand, his eyes shut as he tried to hold the tears back. Mokuba had been here. Sometime shortly before, his brother had stood right here! Perhaps someone had taken the locket and broken it. Perhaps someone had hurt Mokuba and then left him to die in the snow! Perhaps . . . perhaps. . . . There were too many perhapses. Too many maybes! Too many ways that Mokuba could be . . .  
  
Abruptly Seto turned around and ran into the nearby pine trees. He was running to his brother, wherever his brother may be. He would find him, no matter what it took. He had made a promise to Mokuba to always be there for him, to never let anything happen to him. And he would never break that promise. Never!!  
  
Shadi watched him go and then turned to the others. "This is a very large area. Mokuba could be anywhere in it. I wish all of you good luck in finding him."  
  
"Wait!" Téa cried. "Aren't you going to help?!"  
  
"My services are needed elsewhere," was the reply as he vanished.  
  
****  
  
Solomon stared in shock at the freezing girl on the doorstep. "Serenity!! What in Heaven's name are you doing out there?! Come in, come in!!"  
  
Shivering, Serenity did so, her hazel eyes sad. "Have . . . have you seen Joey, Mr. Muto?" she asked softly, not noticing Duke yet.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Solomon replied. "He and Yugi and a couple of the others went off to do some fool thing or another." He sighed. It had been so many hours! Where could Yugi be now?! Was he safe? Was he hurt?  
  
"Serenity!" Duke exclaimed now, hurrying over to her and struggling not to limp. "You shouldn't be out on a night like this!"  
  
Serenity gazed up at him in disbelief. "Duke?! What are you doing here??!" she gasped. Catching sight of some of his bruises, she clapped a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. "You're hurt!!"  
  
Duke smiled and laid his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," he assured her. "I just . . . had something crash into me. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
Solomon snorted from across the room but didn't say anything.  
  
Now Serenity collapsed into Duke's arms, sobbing. "Joey hasn't come home!!" she told him tearfully. "He left a note saying he was coming here, but . . ." She trailed off, trying to compose herself. "I know something terrible has happened to him!"  
  
"Oh, he's probably alright," Duke said reassuringly. "Knowing Joey, he's walking triumphantly away from some battle or another." He didn't really know if he believed that, but he was certain Serenity would.  
  
And she did.  
  
"That's Joey, alright," she said with a smile, though she was still worried. "Oh Duke . . . I have to find him!!"  
  
"We will," Duke told her. "I promise."  
  
Glancing at the clock, he then gently moved her away from him and turned to the door. "I have to go for a while. There's something I have to take care of." He hadn't forgotten about the payoff date changing. Someone needed to know. And he wanted to have even more of a role in capturing these thugs now, after what they had tried to do to him. So he would tell the police and then insist on accompanying them there.  
  
"Now just a minute!" Solomon said indignantly, hurrying over. "You're not going anywhere in your condition!"  
  
"Oh yes I am," Duke said, going determinedly to the door. "Forgive me, Mr. Muto, but I have to borrow your truck."  
  
"Duke, what's going on??!!" Serenity cried, grabbing at his arm.  
  
"This isn't something you should get mixed up in, Serenity," Duke retorted, running out into the snow.  
  
Serenity looked up at Solomon. "We have to go after him!" she burst out.  
  
Solomon shook his head and sighed. "Honestly, what teenagers are mixed up in these days," he muttered.  
  
****  
  
Joey wanted to sleep. He wanted to stay in the soft oblivion of unconscious and not come back to a cold, freezing reality. But even so, he felt Yugi dragging him into that reality.  
  
"Yug . . . come on, man, just five more minutes. . . ."  
  
Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Joey speak. "Joey, you have to wake up!!" he said then. "The car crashed!!"  
  
"Huh? Wha-?!" Joey opened his eyes halfway and found Yugi, Yami Yugi, and Tristan all gazing down at him. Then he snapped awake completely. "The car crashed???!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan declared. "Are you okay, buddy? I thought you were a goner for sure!" Well, he had thought they all were, actually.  
  
"Heck, I'm just peachy!" Joey replied, sitting up and ignoring the massive headache.  
  
"Are you sure, Joey?" Yugi said doubtfully. "You really should rest . . ."  
  
"Aw, nah, don't worry about it." Joey glanced around. "Where's Bakura?!"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "He's . . . he's disappeared," he said finally, worry for their friend being openly displayed in his eyes.  
  
"What??! That's crazy!" Joey burst out, looking all about. "He's gotta be around!! Maybe he was thrown from the car or . . ."  
  
"I don't think so." Yami Yugi grimly removed a piece of dark cloth from where it had been caught in the door. "Someone has taken him."  
  
****  
  
Yami Bakura was aware of this fact as well. He was still arguing with Mr. Ryou over Frances when he suddenly froze, hearing Bakura through their mental connection.  
  
{Yami!! I'm being taken by the ex-Rare Hunters!! They're trying to get at Marik and kill him!!! Please warn him, Yami! PLEASE!!} There was a long pause followed by a scream of agony that Yami Bakura was certain Bakura hadn't meant to send.  
  
"FOOLISH HIKARI!!!" the thief yelled in extreme irritation.  
  
Mr. Ryou glared at him. "What is going on?!"  
  
Not wanting him to foul up his plans, Yami Bakura delivered a knockout punch to his jaw and then loaded him into a taxi. "Take him to this address," he instructed the driver, who just stared. "Do it or I will steal your soul!"  
  
The driver gulped. "Right away!" he exclaimed, driving around the corner.  
  
"Now . . ." Yami Bakura reached up and picked up Oreo with one hand while holding the Ring in the other and giving it directions. "Take me to Bakura!"  
  
The Ring glowed brightly as it hastened to obey. Yami Bakura snarled as the snow fell even more viciously than before. He hoped that he would reach Bakura before those fiends accomplished whatever it was they had started in doing.  
  
****  
  
What the ex-Rare Hunters were doing was sitting on Bakura's back and forcing him to lay completely still. Every now and then one of them would hit or otherwise hurt the poor boy and then laugh in delight when he jerked or cried out.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes tightly, silent tears slipping down his cheeks. I have to take this, he said to himself. I can't show any sign of weakness or pain, because that's what they want. And I don't want to do anything that they want!  
  
So he let his thoughts wander. He forced himself to concentrate on something other than the torment his captors were putting him through. It was hard—so very hard—but he refused to give in.  
  
****  
  
Marik stumbled in the snow as a huge gust of wind nearly knocked him down. He and the others had all become separated over time, and he found himself growing concerned for all of them. It had been at least two hours since he had seen any of them, and he had never seen a snow storm as ferocious as this one was. He felt weak and cold all over.  
  
And poor Mokuba! He was only a child! How could he possibly stand the cold for very long? Again Marik called for him, though he felt that his words were swallowed up in the howling bluster.  
  
In spite of that, however, a low moan reached his ears and he perked up. Could it be Mokuba?  
  
Wasting no time, the Egyptian boy pressed on through the snow until the moan sounded as though it were right next to him. "Mokuba?! Are you here, my friend?!" he called loudly. Though Mokuba's earlier words and actions still wounded him so deeply, Marik had forgiven him and still considered him a friend.  
  
Mokuba, now curled in a ball underneath a huge spruce, only shuddered and otherwise gave no signs of life. The snow was draped generously all over him—in his hair, on his face and hands, and on his clothes.  
  
Instantly Marik dropped to his knees next to him, the absolute alarm showing in his lavender eyes. "Mokuba!! My friend, can you hear me?!" he asked, touching Mokuba's shoulder.  
  
The younger boy only flinched and pulled away. "Stay away!!!" he screamed.  
  
Marik felt his heart break again. "I want to help you," he said kindly, carefully pulling him into his arms to try to warm him.  
  
Mokuba pounded his fists into Marik's chest and struggled vainly in his arms to be released. "I don't want you here!!" he wailed. "Se-to!! I want Se-to . . . my . . . brother!!" He was very delirious by this point and didn't even realize that Marik was there.  
  
Marik continued to hold the shivering child firmly in his arms, knowing that Mokuba surely must be approaching a state of extreme hypothermia. There was no telling how long he had been laying there in the snow, but Marik was certain it had been ages. Mokuba wasn't aware of things and Marik could see now that he was delirious, but it still hurt to have the one who once called him his best friend other than Seto now try to get away from him.  
  
"Mokuba . . . it will be alright, my friend," Marik said softly, laying Mokuba across his lap while he removed his leather jacket. Underneath he wore only his lavender shirt, which certainly didn't offer much warmth, but he didn't care. Mokuba's safety was more important to him at the moment. Carefully he wrapped the little boy in the warm leather and then stood again, staring out at the snow as it blew into his face.  
  
Mokuba moaned, struggling again. "Stop!" he wailed. "You're hurting my brother!! Stop it!!!!"  
  
Marik couldn't tell who Mokuba was seeing in his delirious state, but he prayed it wasn't he himself. "I wouldn't hurt your brother," he said quietly, in case it possibly was.  
  
"Stop it, Gozaburo!!!" Mokuba screamed now. Tears streamed down his face and started to freeze there. Marik stopped to wipe them away.  
  
"Gozaburo is dead, my friend," the teenager said, ignoring the cold wind as it nipped at his bare arms. "He can't hurt you or your brother any more."  
  
Mokuba sniffled, opening his eyes partially to look up at Marik. "Who . . . who are you?" he mumbled.  
  
Marik could tell that his friend still wasn't awake, but his words stung. "Don't you remember me, Mokuba?" he asked softly.  
  
Mokuba did nothing and then narrowed his eyes in disgust. "I *hate* you!" he said vehemently. "I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
Marik closed his eyes briefly, allowing a tear or two to escape. "What have I done?" the tortured boy wanted to know. "What did I do to make you hate me so?" He couldn't be sure whether Mokuba knew he was there or not. All he knew was that Mokuba had slapped him when he had tried to help before, and he hadn't protested when Marik had wondered if he wanted to end their friendship. "I only tried to be your friend. That is all I wanted! Why do all the children in my life hate me??!" He was obviously thinking of Brandon and Taylor as he said that.  
  
Mokuba flailed about in Marik's arms, moaning as more hallucinations came to him. "STOP!!" he shrieked. "PUT ME DOWN!!!!! PUT ME DOWN, YOU JERK!!!"  
  
Marik held him closer, deciding that for now the best thing to do would be to ignore Mokuba's rantings. The poor boy was sinking deeper into hypothermia by the minute, and civilization didn't seem to be anywhere nearby. Of course, it was so terribly stormy that it could be five minutes away and Marik wouldn't be able to tell.  
  
And whether Marik was willing to accept it or not, the cold was starting to affect him as well. He had been searching for Mokuba for so long, and now he didn't have even a coat. Before long he would not be able to walk, but he refused to acknowledge that fact. He would not be weakened.  
  
He carried the youngest Kaiba for ages through the many feet of snow, stumbling more and more as the hours went on. Being from Egypt, and now wearing only a sleeveless shirt that came up at the waist, along with his black pants, Marik was growing much colder and weaker himself. He collapsed once, twice, then three times, in the harsh, icy substance—but each time he managed to regain his balance and continue. I can't fail him! Not now!  
  
Mokuba wasn't faring very well either, but being wrapped in Marik's jacket made an extreme difference. He would have died long ago if Marik hadn't been so selfless. As for now, the raven-haired boy was mostly sleeping, but occasionally he would revive again and call out for Seto.  
  
"I promise you, Mokuba, if by my life or death I can return you to your brother, I will!" Marik whispered in determination, his long bangs plastered to his forehead by the snow. He managed to move ahead several more feet before plunging into a snowbank. "And . . . I'm afraid it may be the latter!" he cried, holding Mokuba protectively as the injured child again struggled. "I . . . I don't know if I can get up!"  
  
Marik did manage it, however, and then struggled on for nearly another hour before he knew he had reached the end of his endurance. Slowly he sank into the snow for the final time, not able to get up.  
  
Perhaps I can keep Mokuba warm at least, he thought to himself as his mind started to cloud over. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave Ishizu and Rishid, or Mokuba, but he knew it was inevitable. I can keep Mokuba alive and warm until his brother or Ishizu and Rishid find us. They are looking in this area, after all. Someone has to find us soon. . . .  
  
Marik curled up into as much of a ball as he could manage, keeping Mokuba securely in his arms. The little boy shuddered and then looked up at him with clear eyes for the briefest of moments.  
  
"Marik . . . my . . . best friend," Mokuba whispered with a bit of a smile before sinking into unconsciousness once more.  
  
Marik lay in silence for several moments, stunned. Then a happy tear slipped down his cheek as his eyes closed for what he was certain was the last time. "Goodnight, my friend. Goodnight and goodbye." His poor body went stiff. 


	17. Fire

Eventually Bakura felt the car stop. He tried to rise, but the ex-Rare Hunters wouldn't let him.  
  
"Aww, does he want to see his grave?" The taunting continued until the leader yanked him up by the hair and made him look out the window.  
  
What Bakura saw was a cabin that was falling apart as the snow poured into it. He blinked, wondering what it was these men were going to do with him.  
  
"The kid's not at home," one of them said in irritation as he hung up the phone, obviously having tried to call Marik.  
  
The leader cracked his knuckles. "No matter. There's more than simply one thing we can be doing. Maybe we should be getting rid of this kid now. We have to do it anyway, now that he knows all about us."  
  
"But I don't know anything!!!" Bakura protested as he fought desperately against being pulled inside the ramshackle building. "Surely you're truly good people at heart," he said with a flicker of hope.  
  
"My heart is black," was the sneering response from the leader. "It has been since before I was a Rare Hunter. 'Master' Marik didn't know what he was getting into when he tried to mind control me!"  
  
"But you're still angry at him?" Bakura winced as he was thrown onto the floor. "It's been so long since then! Marik has repented!!"  
  
"I don't care whether he has or not. I just want my revenge," the man replied nastily. "I've gotten it on others before, and that kid will be no exception. Crossing me is always dangerous to your health."  
  
"Then you are worse than he was," Bakura said softly, and then received a sharp kick in the ribs.  
  
"None of us care." And with that, they sat down to discuss exactly what they should do with Bakura. They enjoyed having him right there to listen. But they couldn't have known that the one they really wanted had already given his life to save another.  
  
****  
  
Duke pulled the lever on the truck as he swerved around a corner. It was hard to see with all the flying snow, but the truck's strength made it easier to drive through it. Before too long, he managed to get to the police department and ran inside to find Gabrielle.  
  
"The police?!" Serenity cried in disbelief as she and Solomon pulled up next to the truck Duke had borrowed. "Why is he going to the police?!"  
  
Solomon knew, but he didn't want to worry Serenity with tales of the drug ring. So instead he narrowed his eyes and said nothing.  
  
As he began backing into the parking space, a cry of anger suddenly echoed throughout the night.  
  
"You moronic dolt! Are you trying to run me down?!"  
  
Solomon and Serenity both froze as Yami Bakura leaped onto the hood and glared into the windshield.  
  
"Now see here! Get off my car, tomb raider!" Solomon yelled in fury, pounding his fist on the steering wheel.  
  
"I need to get to Bakura—now!" Yami Bakura growled. "As of now, I'm taking control of your car!" With that he forced the sunroof open and leaped inside.  
  
Serenity watched in horror as Solomon and Yami Bakura fought over the wheel. At last she shook her head and climbed out. "Both of you can use the car. I'm going with Duke!"  
  
They barely noticed she had left.  
  
****  
  
Seto plowed on through the endless white, determination in his cold blue eyes. In his hand he clutched Mokuba's broken locket. He called for his brother, his voice raspy after hours of doing so. Where could he be?! Seto could easily believe that Del Vinci had just left him to die out here, but what if . . . what if he had? What if Mokuba, the light of his very existence, was frozen to death?  
  
Struggling to ignore that train of thought, he suddenly caught sight of something laying in the snow just ahead. He could vaguely make out very pale tan flesh as he hurried over. "Marik?" Seto brushed the accumulated snow off the other teenager's back, narrowing his eyes as he saw what Marik was wearing. "You idiot," he growled before noticing that the lifeless boy was holding something tightly in his arms. After brushing more snow away, the shock of black hair was unmistakable. The scream echoed from all around, but Seto knew it was his.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!"  
  
Now he understood. Marik had been protecting Mokuba from the cold. Carefully the young CEO tried to get his brother out of Marik's protective grip, without much success at first.  
  
"Marik, it's me!" he cried at last in despair. "Let me have Mokuba, PLEASE!!"  
  
And, miraculously, Marik's grip loosened.  
  
Seto held Mokuba close to his heart, trying to see if the little boy was breathing. "Please, Mokuba . . . please," he whispered softly. "You can't leave me! You're the only thing that's important to me in this life!"  
  
Mokuba gave a short, raspy breath and shuddered. "Se-to . . ."  
  
"I'm here, Mokuba. I'm here," Seto reassured him again and again, though he doubted whether Mokuba would understand.  
  
But he did.  
  
"Seto . . ." Mokuba smiled through half-open eyes. "You're here. . . ." Shakily he reached up for his brother's locket, a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"It's alright, Mokuba," Seto said softly. "I'll get you home."  
  
"Locket . . . I broke the locket . . ." Mokuba looked upset. "I . . . hurt you . . ."  
  
"Don't try to talk," Seto told him. "You need to rest."  
  
Mokuba fought for awareness as the blanket of oblivion started to settle over him again. "Is . . . is Marik . . .?"  
  
Seto looked back at the half-frozen teen and bit his lip. "He's . . . he's . . . just resting." He was certain Marik was actually dead, and he knew he owed the kind boy his deepest gratitude for what he had done in sacrificing himself.  
  
Mokuba's lip trembled. "No . . . he's dead."  
  
Seto closed his eyes tightly, not denying it. "Go back to sleep, Mokuba," he said quietly, wrapping Marik's jacket closer around the younger boy.  
  
Against his will, Mokuba's own eyes closed. "Love you . . ." he whispered.  
  
Seto laid his cheek in Mokuba's dark hair. "Little brother. . . ."  
  
He knew he had to get his brother out of here—and Marik, too. But he didn't know how he would take them both and keep Mokuba warm at the same time. He wished Marik's siblings would come.  
  
****  
  
Bakura cried out in pain as his wrists were tightly tied together and he was hoisted into the air. "What are you doing??!" he screamed as the rope was pulled taut over the rafters.  
  
"We just have a little business to take care of," a burly ex-Rare Hunter replied. "Drug payoff. Then we'll deal with you."  
  
Bakura gulped as he stared up at the creaking rafters. "But it won't support my weight that long!" he cried.  
  
"That's the whole idea," a skinny man with dirty blond hair grinned, flicking his cigarette into some old boards. "Nice to have you hangin' around with us."  
  
With much laughing and insulting remarks, the criminals left the shack and slammed the door behind them.  
  
Bakura struggled to grip the rope above him, knowing that somehow he had to get down. He caught the faint scent of smoke and knew that the cigarette had lighted some of the boards on fire. If he didn't get away soon, the entire building would go up in flames!  
  
****  
  
Serenity hid down in the truck as Duke got back in, looking determined.  
  
"I have to lead you to where it is!" he was yelling to a police officer. "Come on!" And with that he started up the engine and drove off with a burst of speed, apparently a bit concerned that they would try to stop him again. But he was going to bring these snakes down, and nothing would stop him now!  
  
"Miserable drug dealers," he muttered low to himself, not noticing his new passenger.  
  
Serenity let out a small gasp. Drug dealers?! What was going on?!  
  
"How dare they try to pass drugs in my shop!" Duke pressed hard on the accelerator and zoomed around a patch of ice. Soon he would be at the docks. Then they would regret ever getting involved with him.  
  
****  
  
In the meantime, Yami Bakura had commandeered Solomon's car and was driving recklessly through the streets while Solomon was forced to strap himself in and watch in horror as houses and trees flew by at an unnormal speed.  
  
"Are you mad??! You're going to kill us both!!" Solomon screamed.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Yami Bakura roared, his eyes wild and dangerous. "Bakura's life is at stake!!!"  
  
Solomon was about to reply when he gave a cry of horror. "LOOK OUT FOR THE LAMPPOST!!"  
  
Yami Bakura simply swerved around it, scratching the side against the metal pole.  
  
"You're going to have to pay for that!!" Solomon growled.  
  
Yami Bakura ignored him.  
  
****  
  
As Seto stood up with the wind howling around him, he suddenly became aware of hearing Rishid's deep voice calling for all those missing.  
  
"Get over here!!" Seto screamed, clutching Mokuba to his heart. "Your brother is half-frozen!!!"  
  
Rishid wasted no time in hastening to where he could see Seto. When he got closer, he saw Marik laying lifeless in the snow with his jacket wrapped around him. Seto had taken his trenchcoat to wrap Mokuba in and had returned Marik's jacket to him, not that he thought it would do any good.  
  
In alarm Rishid dropped to his knees and took Marik into his arms. The boy was not frostbitten, but his skin was like ice and he was very still.  
  
"He was protecting my brother," Seto said quietly, figuring nothing else needed to be said.  
  
Rishid closed his eyes tightly, holding Marik's body against him and supporting his limp neck. "Marik . . . speak to me!" he begged in vain. He couldn't believe that his precious brother had perished. But he could see there was no breath in his lungs. He could feel that there was no heartbeat.  
  
Tenderly he wrapped the teenager in his cloak, clinging to a faint hope. He remembered reading that in a case like this, no one could be considered dead unless they were warm and dead. Perhaps if they could get Marik back home, by the fire . . . perhaps he would revive.  
  
Slowly Rishid stood up, Marik's form laying still in his arms. The boy looked so calm . . . so peaceful. . . . He had done what he had to do.  
  
Rishid couldn't help remembering that first time he had ever held Marik in his arms, when his brother had only been a few hours old.  
  
"So you are Marik," he had said. "You are the heir now." Though he hated himself for it now, Rishid recalled sometimes being jealous of Marik for that. But Marik had never wanted to be the heir. He had never wanted those painful scars on his back.  
  
Rishid smiled as he remembered how the infant Marik had blinked up at him with innocent lavender eyes. Then he had gripped Rishid's finger tightly in his tiny hand, grinning up at him. From the very start, Marik had idolized Rishid. He loved his older brother. And Rishid loved him, more than life itself.  
  
"Smile at me now, Marik," Rishid pleaded. "Please move. Please . . . show me you are alive!!!"  
  
But Marik was still.  
  
****  
  
Yami Bakura finally pinpointed where Bakura was thanks to the Millennium Ring. He gazed up at the burning cabin and cursed vilely as he ran in. Solomon narrowed his eyes and went to follow, but a piece of the flaming roof landed right in front of him when he tried.  
  
"I'll call the fire department!!" he yelled, not that he thought Yami Bakura would hear or even pay attention.  
  
And he was right. The thief was now climbing onto the catwalk.   
  
Bakura, being clever, had managed to climb up and clutch the narrow piece of wood, his brown eyes wide with fright as it groaned loudly under his weight.  
  
"You foolish creature!!" Yami Bakura screamed when he saw him. "What have you gotten yourself into now?!" Feverishly he worked to undo the bonds around the boy's wrists.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami," Bakura whispered, growing weak from the smoke. "I couldn't help it. . . . They took me prisoner!!"  
  
Yami Bakura grunted and grabbed Bakura's sore wrists, pulling him up. "Let's go!!" he said harshly, just as the catwalk snapped and sent them plummeting down to their certain doom.  
  
Until someone rose from the flames and caught them both. 


	18. Laments

Bakura's eyes widened in absolute astonishment as he and his Yami were lifted up out of their abyss of certain death. "How?" the teen whispered, trying to look up at their rescuer.  
  
Blue eyes devoid of pupils gazed back down at him. "You will be safe now," a familiar voice said firmly.  
  
Bakura stared. It was the Middle Eastern man! But . . . wait. . . . The eyes and the voice . . . they . . . he knew them. . . . He knew them as belonging to Shadi! But . . . that wasn't possible!  
  
He glanced at Yami Bakura to see what he thought of it all and then gasped when he saw the old thief slumped over in their deliverer's arms. Unbeknownst to Bakura, his Yami had been struck on the head with a piece of the falling catwalk.  
  
"Do not fear for him," Bakura was told as the man carried them through the flames and debris.  
  
Bakura was relieved at this statement and smiled before daring to voice the question on his mind. "Shadi?"  
  
The veil being worn blew away, revealing the man's true identity. He was allowing Bakura to see him, for reasons known only to him.  
  
Bakura gazed in awe. "But . . . you're dead!" he exclaimed.  
  
Shadi chose not to reply. He watched as Bakura fell unconscious from the smoke and then finally he reached the doorway, stepping out into the snow with those he had saved.  
  
****  
  
Solomon stared as a strange man came outside. He had been certain that Bakura and his Yami were both goners after seeing most all the building cave in from the fire. "Who are you?!" he demanded of Shadi.  
  
Once again the veil was firmly attached and Shadi had assumed his other identity. "A friend," he replied, laying Bakura and his Yami down in the snow.  
  
Oreo, who had snuck along in the van, now ran over and meowed piteously, nudging them both.  
  
"They will be alright," Shadi said, turning away. "And now I must depart." Without waiting for an answer, he shimmered and vanished, heading for the canyons to bring the Kaibas, the Ishtars, and Téa back to the city.  
  
Solomon blinked in surprise and knelt down beside Bakura to revive him.  
  
****  
  
Ishizu and Téa had found the others by now and were trying to help keep Mokuba warm and get Marik warm.  
  
"It is a miracle that he is not suffering from frostbite," Ishizu whispered, running a hand through Marik's bangs.  
  
Rishid nodded solemnly, his heart breaking as he wrapped Marik more securely in his cloak. If the boy woke . . . no, *when* he woke up, he would be extremely cold, but that would be all.  
  
Seto glanced at them, but he was certain that Marik was dead. And he was determined to make sure that Mokuba didn't suffer the same fate.  
  
Téa was horrified by the whole scene. "Mokuba . . . Marik. . . ." She looked from one to the other, her heart shattered. Both of them were too young to be facing death, and both of them had come through such rough times. They deserved to keep living and to be able to enjoy more happiness.  
  
Shadi appeared then to take all of them back. He looked at the nearly frozen boys grimly and refused to answer when asked if Marik had died. Instead he brought them to the Kaiba Manor before leaving once again.  
  
****  
  
With everyone's help, Joey managed to get his car back on the road and then they prepared to drive off again after a fruitless search for Bakura in the nearby area. "Man, we gotta find Bakura," Joey muttered. "But who the heck would've taken him?!"  
  
"Someone dangerous," Yami Yugi replied.  
  
"Del Vinci?!" Mr. Thorton yelped. "Oh . . . maybe he knows I told you about everything!!" He twisted his tie into a confused shape. "Maybe he took poor Bakura as revenge!!"  
  
"Let's not get all worked up," Tristan told him.  
  
Yugi chuckled at the irony of the short-tempered Tristan saying that, but then immediately became worried about their missing friend again. "If we can get to the police station, we should tell Gabrielle!" he said grimly.  
  
Everyone agreed, but as they headed out with that intent, they suddenly saw Solomon's truck rush past, being driven by Duke and with Serenity sitting in the backseat.  
  
Joey leaped up. "HEY!!" he yelled, pointing at the vehicle. "Serenity's in there!!"  
  
"WHAT??!!" Tristan burst out, also flying to his feet.  
  
"And Duke's drivin' that thing!!!" Joey continued.  
  
"He's driving Grampa's truck?!" Yugi said in disbelief.  
  
"Man, I gotta find out what's up!" Joey declared, starting his car and speeding off after the disappearing truck.  
  
"Wait! What about Bakura??!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Call the police on the cell phone!" Tristan replied distractedly.  
  
Yugi moaned and looked at Yami Yugi for help. He was certain that finding Bakura was more important than tailing Serenity and Duke.  
  
But Yami Yugi simply narrowed his eyes and didn't do anything to stop Joey's rampage. "I sense that if we allow him to do this, we will find Bakura anyway," he said mysteriously.  
  
Yugi stared at him, but the Pharaoh wasn't offering any more explanations.  
  
****  
  
Seto was staring off into the distance, deeply lost in thought. It seemed like such a long time since they had been brought back. . . . Mokuba and Marik were both laying by the fire, wrapped in thick quilts, but Seto didn't hold out any hope for Marik's recovery. The Egyptian teen still wasn't breathing—at least not that anyone could tell—and Ishizu and Rishid simply could not seem to get him warm. His flesh was still icy to the touch. Seto wanted to tell them that it was no use, but he knew he would never give up if it was Mokuba in that position. And he knew he didn't want Marik to be dead. So he said nothing.  
  
He smiled as he looked down at Mokuba's sleeping form. His treasured brother would be alright. That much he knew.   
  
Mokuba's soft voice startled him out of further thoughts.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Instantly the blue-eyed boy snapped to attention. "Hey," he smiled.  
  
Mokuba gazed up, staring at Seto's locket without speaking again for a while. "What . . . what happened to it?" he asked finally.  
  
Seto took it off and clicked it open, showing the slice right through its door. "It saved my life," he said quietly, telling of the knife that had nearly fatally stabbed him.  
  
"Oh. . . ." Mokuba looked away sadly. "I . . . I broke my locket. . . . I was being stupid. . . ." He closed his eyes. "I was mad because I can't ever help. . . . And I'm so afraid that someday you'll be in trouble and I won't be able to do anything. . . . And that I'll . . . lose you. . . ." He hadn't wanted to tell any of that to Seto before, but now, after acting so terrible, he felt that perhaps he needed to.  
  
Seto laid a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "You help me every day," he replied somberly. "I'm alive now because you've always been here for me. Don't worry about me leaving you. It won't happen."  
  
Mokuba smiled slightly. "I wonder if those people at the restaurant are okay. . . ."  
  
"Hmm?" Seto glanced at him in confusion.  
  
"Del Vinci was gonna shoot a bunch of people there," Mokuba told him.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes. "I could probably find out if they're alright," he offered, seeing Mokuba's interest and distress about the matter.  
  
"That'd be great." Mokuba pulled himself up as much as he could and caught sight of Marik's body laying near him before he wearily had to lay down again.   
  
Tears gathered in the child's eyes. "I was so mean to him," he said morosely.  
  
"But Marik forgave you," Ishizu said softly as she and Rishid rubbed at their brother's cold hands.  
  
"As he—and I—always will," Seto added.  
  
Mokuba blinked back more tears. "But now he's . . . he's dead, isn't he?"  
  
Rishid clutched Marik's hand. "I won't believe that. I cannot."  
  
Seto watched as Mokuba reached out and tried to touch his friend's arm. Marik remained still and Mokuba turned to look at Seto, crestfallen.  
  
Comfortingly the older boy took his brother into an embrace. Mokuba hugged him tightly, sobbing into his trenchcoat.  
  
****  
  
Duke parked the truck near Wharf 33 and started to climb out, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Without warning a shaking hand grabbed at his shoulder. "Duke, wait!!!"  
  
The boy froze. He would know that voice anywhere. "Serenity??!!" He turned around slowly, his eyes narrowed in both shock and a bit of anger. "I told you not to come with me!! How . . .?!"  
  
Serenity looked at him firmly. "I don't know what you're up to, Duke, but I know it must be dangerous!! I had to come."  
  
"You're right—you don't know what I'm up to!" Duke retorted, his concern for the girl's well-being coming out as anger. "Look, Serenity, this isn't any place for you. Go back to the Game Shop." He gripped her shoulders. "There's some very dangerous people down here and I don't want them to see you. Do you understand?"  
  
"And I don't want them to hurt you, Duke Devlin!" Serenity screamed. "They already did, didn't they? That's why you're so bruised and cut!"  
  
Duke didn't answer. "Just go away, Serenity," he said sternly, getting out and slamming the door before she could make a move to follow. What would he do if something happened to her because she came down here? He would never forgive himself.  
  
"Just a minute, Devlin!"  
  
He whirled, seeing an angry Joey Wheeler coming toward him.  
  
"What do you want now?" Duke growled in irritation.  
  
"Where do you get off yelling at my sister like that?!" Joey shot back, grabbing Duke by his red vest and yanking him forward. "Do you even have any idea how much she cares about you?!"  
  
Duke shoved Joey back, wondering just how many of the group were going to show up here. "It's too dangerous, Joey. You know you wouldn't let her come either!!" he said now in frustration.  
  
"No, but I wouldn't be yelling at her like that!" Joey retorted, even though in the back of his mind he was remembering times when he had done exactly that.  
  
Serenity, who had gotten out of the truck by now, ran up and got between them. "Let's not fight!" she pleaded.  
  
Joey turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, sis," he said then with a sigh. "But that Devlin just burns me up! How can you even stand the guy?!"  
  
Serenity looked up at him. "He's only concerned about me, Joey," she replied quietly as the others from Joey's car approached.  
  
Duke, meanwhile, had slipped away and was watching some of the drug dealers from a distance. He narrowed his eyes, waiting to make his move. Across the walkway from him, he could see several plainclothesmen waiting as well.  
  
"This is it for us in Domino," one of the ex-Rare Hunters was saying. "There's no telling who Devlin might've squealed to before we killed him."  
  
"That's assuming he was a traitor," an unfamiliar voice retorted.  
  
"Oh, he was," the dark-robed man growled. "But 'Master' Marik is dead now as well, so there isn't anything to keep us here in Domino. We should be moving on."  
  
Duke gasped. Marik was dead?! When?! And how?! He closed his eyes tightly, wondering if it was because of these barbarians. At any rate, he knew it was time that he needed to make his presence known. He couldn't risk them wandering off before he had a chance to.  
  
"Oh? And where will you move to?" he asked smoothly, stepping out onto the snowy dock.  
  
They all started.  
  
"YOU!!!" the unnamed former Rare Hunter cried. "But . . . that can't be. . . . No . . ."  
  
"It can and it is," Duke growled. "And I've brought the police."  
  
Not even this seemed to faze them. "Bring 'em on then," a scruffy drug dealer grinned. "Should be fun to deal with them . . . and with the returning dead."  
  
"If that's the way you want it," Duke said coldly as the officers began emerging from every direction. The criminals immediately drew their machine guns and an all-out showdown began.  
  
"This is horrible!!" Yugi screamed, watching from a distance with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't understand any of it!" Serenity wrung her hands and tried to run forward, but Joey and Tristan held her back.  
  
"Easy, Serenity. You can't go into that!!!" Tristan said firmly.  
  
"You'll just havta let 'em duke it out," Joey added before realizing his unintentional bad pun.  
  
"I can't just stand by and not do anything!!!" Serenity yelled, wrenching free.  
  
Duke had now cornered a man he'd overheard being addressed as Harry and was demanding answers while bullets flew overhead.  
  
"Harry, huh? I guess you're the one who tried to kill me." Duke glared and dodged as the man tried to punch him. Instead Duke landed the punch and Harry slumped to the ground.  
  
A split second later Duke felt something tear into his back. He fell with a cry of pain. 


	19. Battles

He was trapped in a world of memories. Endless, painful, forever repeating memories. He saw himself as he once was—cruel, heartless, and hurtful. And it wasn't as though he were watching some sort of film of the past—he seemed to be standing back and watching his former self commit every atrocity once again, and he had no way of stopping the other him. An invisible glass barrier was separating them.  
  
"That isn't me!!!" he screamed finally. "Not anymore!!! That isn't who I am!!!" He banged on the glass, trying to get through, when pain shot through him from behind.  
  
The whip connected with his back again and an unseen figure began to speak. "It will always be you. That part of you will never and can never die, no matter how often you think you've extinguished it! Somewhere, just below the surface, the chaos and madness is waiting to take over again!" The voice was scratchy and low and seemed to delight in every word it was relaying.  
  
"It will not surface because I am stronger than that!" he retorted, trying to see his attacker. "What I did in the past was wrong. But I have come to see that now and I have changed my ways. The world is cruel enough as it is. I don't need to add to it!"  
  
"So noble, aren't you?" The whip struck him again and again, leaving deep welts across his bare back. "Giving your life to save your friend."  
  
Marik closed his eyes tightly, accepting the pain. He remembered once almost feeling as though he would descend into the madness spoken of again, during a time when they had been locked in a haunted mansion and Rishid had been struck down with a heavy candlestick. Marik had become overwhelmed by rage and grief as he had held his brother's lifeless body and all he had wanted to do was murder whoever had purposely done this abomination to one that he loved so dearly. But then he had heard Rishid's voice calling to him softly. He had only said two words, and in a very loving, kind manner—"Brother, stop,"—but those words had spoken volumes to this troubled teenager who couldn't understand why the world was so full of wicked people. Yes, there were many who committed evils, many who were filled with the most terrible hatred and who didn't care about who was hurt, but Marik had overcome all of that now. He was better than that, and he would prove it! He had truly changed, and Rishid's soft words had brought him back from the depths of insanity that cold night not so long ago.  
  
Slowly he stood, catching the whip in his hand as his attacker tried to hurt him again. "You wouldn't understand," he said quietly. "You could never know what it is to find someone you care for so much that you would die to let them live. I would die for either of my siblings and for my friends."  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he was kicked to the floor and held fast by the assailant's foot. "My job here is to completely break you down," the shadowy figure hissed. "I saw the panic in your eyes when you were shown your former self."  
  
"You won't succeed in breaking me," Marik replied. "I have finally come to terms with my past and put it behind me. Yes, it was a time in my life that I will not deny happened, but I have been allowed a chance to repent. And I have taken it. I am more mentally strong now than I ever was before, and you will not be able to break me." He pushed the spectre away from him and stood up slowly. "I am sending you away and then I am going back where I belong."  
  
"Oh really?" The figure in the shadows was smirking, as if he had anticipated all of this. "And how do you propose to do that?"  
  
"A contest of wills," Marik said calmly. "We shall prove who truly is the stronger."  
  
"If that's what you want," the phantom said agreeably. "You're a foolish boy."  
  
Marik narrowed his eyes and didn't reply.  
  
It seemed an eternity that they remained there, staring each other down and both struggling to keep hold of their wills. Many horrible memories were forced upon Marik then—his rage and hatred during Battle City . . . gathering the Rare Hunters . . . slapping Rishid. . . .  
  
He closed his eyes tightly, determined to concentrate on what came after. Breaking free of the mental chains binding him . . . taming his defiant nature . . . becoming closer to his siblings . . . taking Mokuba under his wing as a friend. . . . The truth was that Marik was very fond of the child and that he saw a lot of himself in Mokuba's personality. Hence, he felt rather protective of him. He wanted Mokuba to be able to enjoy his childhood and not have it cut short. He never wanted anything to happen that would make Mokuba become filled with overwhelming rage and anger.  
  
"Your mind is strong," the phantom grunted after a while. "But I am stronger still!"  
  
"Those are empty words," Marik retorted.  
  
And their mental struggle continued. Marik fought valiantly, refusing to weaken under the strain—though he was brought to one knee after the particularly painful memory of seeing Rishid struck by lightning and recalling not knowing if he would ever get up again.  
  
His enemy laughed maniacally, certain it was going to win. "Weakling! You're a weakling, just as I knew you were." It cracked the whip against the wall tauntingly, but Marik didn't flinch.  
  
Instead the boy strived to stand up and finally made it. "I'm not giving up yet," he vowed quietly. "I won't be defeated!"  
  
Clawed hands grabbed him on either of his face, digging into his cheeks. "This game bores me," the creature purred. "Perhaps we try something else?" Still Marik could not see what it looked like, but he could feel the evil emanating from its form.  
  
Angrily the Egyptian boy yanked the hands away. "No. I want to go back now. I want to go back and I will!" He didn't know where he was now—he only knew he wasn't where he wanted to be, with those he loved.  
  
"You never left," was the taunting reply as everything abruptly faded to black for Marik. "Sweet dreams."  
  
****  
  
Duke lay stunned, feeling the blood running over his shoulder blades. Vaguely he could hear the sounds of the continuing battle above him, but he was too dazed to acknowledge it much.  
  
I have to get up, he said to himself. Somehow . . .  
  
Abruptly he cried out as a heavy weight fell across him, hitting right against the wound. He soon realized it was a body and clenched his fists in pain before shoving it off and discovering it was one of the drug lords.  
  
Despite his injuries, Duke was still bound and determined to assist with the capture of these hooligans. They had caused him enough trouble. Passing drugs in his shop . . . trying to kill Marik and himself. . . .  
  
And . . . what if Serenity's still here?!  
  
This thought was able to finally give Duke enough strength to stand—just in time to attack Harry again as the assassin rose as well. Duke delivered a harsh punch to his jaw and then another to his gut before Harry's eyes suddenly went wide and he sank to the ground, blood coming from a wound in his back. He didn't get back up.  
  
Duke looked at his former opponent and then leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily. It was all taking its toll on him. He felt so weary . . . so light-headed. . . .  
  
"DUKE!!!"  
  
He looked up with a start, recognizing Serenity's frantic voice. The girl was standing not too far away and was trying to run to him, but several gunmen immediately got in her way. They raised their weapons slowly, intending to shoot.  
  
"Leave her alone!!" Duke yelled in fury.  
  
Instantly every gun was turned on him instead. Serenity gave a scream of horror.  
  
"We have to help!" Yugi cried then, unable to stand not doing anything. He didn't know what it was Duke was dealing with, but he knew it must be bad.  
  
"Man, you said it!" Joey burst out irately. "Did you see what almost happened to Serenity?!" He clenched his fists, wanting to hurt every one of those men for even considering harming his sister.  
  
Tristan was already running forward to join the fight. He pulled Serenity out of the way and then smashed his fist into the back of one man's head while he was busy pointing his gun at Duke. The hitman fired his gun in the air and then turned to face Tristan with a death glare. As soon as he did so, Tristan hit him again, in the face this time.  
  
"What should I do?!" Mr. Thorton said shakily, his eyes wide.  
  
"Stay out of trouble!" Yami Yugi replied sternly as Joey and Yugi ran out to assist as well. "The last thing we need is you causing a blunder!"  
  
Mr. Thorton gulped loudly. "I . . . I understand. . . ."  
  
The snow continued to fly about madly as the fight raged on. People on both sides fell, bleeding, into the icy whiteness, and cries of pain rent the air.  
  
Serenity couldn't bear to simply stay back while her friends and family charged into the fray. Looking around and hoping for something she could possibly do, she suddenly noticed a heavy barrel near where she was. If she could somehow tip it over, perhaps it would distract some of the criminals!  
  
And so she struggled to move it, soon finding that it wasn't that easy. She wasn't that strong a person physically, but she refused to give up.  
  
A flash of memory came to her then, of when she had talked to Joey after an extremely dangerous fight he'd had.  
  
"Joey, how do you always manage to be so brave?" she had asked him in awe.  
  
Joey had grinned in his trademark way and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it's because the Wheelers are just born to be brave," he had replied before sobering. "Actually, sis, it's 'cause I know you're always there to cheer me on. I havta be brave for you. But I don't always feel brave. Heck, yeah, even me," he had said upon seeing Serenity's expression. "But then I remember my little sister and I have the strength to go on with whatever it is I'm trying to accomplish."  
  
Serenity pushed harder on the barrel then, drawing her own strength from thinking of how hard Joey must be fighting at that very moment.  
  
And then—at last!—the keg fell on its side. Serenity gave it a firm shove with her foot and it rolled right toward two of the drug dealers, who were busy fighting with Joey and not paying attention to what was happening around them. The barrel hit them both and they went flying into the water below, yelping in surprise.  
  
Joey looked up and grinned. "Hey, alright! Bowling with crooks. I could get used to this."  
  
In spite of Serenity's welcome assistance, their problems were far from over. Tristan and Yugi were being overwhelmed by the hitmen, and no one seemed to know where Duke had gone.  
  
"Mind crush!" Yami Yugi yelled then, causing the ones plaguing his hikari and Tristan to crumple to the ground. He watched them fall coldly and then glanced up as he sensed someone new approaching.  
  
"What is this mess?" Yami Bakura growled, clamping a hand over his head and looking irritated.  
  
Bakura looked upset that his Yami would refer to all the dazed and injured people as "a mess," even if many of them were wicked. He was opening his mouth to scold the thief when Solomon came up as well.  
  
"What have you gotten involved with now, Yugi?!" he demanded.  
  
Yugi looked up, suddenly realizing something. "I . . . I don't know, Grampa," he exclaimed.  
  
"You don't know??!" Solomon cried in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you have no idea who you're fighting here or why?!"  
  
Yugi shook his head helplessly and then looked at Bakura. "Where have you been, Bakura?! We've been so worried!" Yami was right about finding him! the boy realized silently.  
  
Bakura blushed. "Oh . . . it's a terribly long story. I had the strangest experience!" He knew that now wasn't a very good time to relate it, however—especially when gunshots went off over his head.  
  
"Chain Energy!" Yami Bakura yelled, instantly causing several of the men to be bound with the gold chains. They screamed and cursed and looked horribly confused, but it didn't do them a bit of good.  
  
Oreo yowled in approval and then dropped down on another's head, refusing to be removed no matter how often they tried to pull or shake her off. Bakura and Yugi had to chuckle at the sight.  
  
****  
  
It seemed much later, but it was actually only a matter of a few more minutes before Gabrielle and her squad were able to round up all of the drug dealers and hitmen and take them either directly to jail or to the hospital.  
  
"What a bloodbath," Gabrielle muttered, shaking her head. She was relieved that the criminals had been subdued—she only wished it could have been accomplished without the shedding of blood.  
  
Serenity ran up to her desperately. "Have you seen Duke anywhere?!" she pleaded to know. She hadn't seen him since right after Harry had been shot. Anything could have happened to Duke since then!  
  
Gabrielle looked at her and sighed. "He was fighting with the one who seemed to be the leader here. Unfortunately . . . I'm afraid that all the ones we're arresting aren't the entire ring. There's a mastermind behind it all who was too smart to show up." She snapped the handcuffs on the last one and shoved him into a squad car.  
  
"But what about Duke?!" Serenity wailed, becoming more frantic.  
  
Slowly the boy came into view then, limping and looking absolutely dazed. He smiled at Serenity when he saw her and managed a weak wave. "Hey, Serenity," he said before collapsing to the dock.  
  
Serenity let out a scream and ran to him, kneeling down by his still body. There was so much blood! "Oh Duke . . . what did you get involved with this time?!" she whispered, her hands shaking as she reached out to brush the dark hair away from his face. How many more horrible things would everyone have to go through before it was all over?! Would it ever be over?  
  
Yami Yugi came over then as well, his expression grim. So much had happened. . . . So many had been hurt. . . . He had seen much destruction and death in his lifetime, so much that often it didn't faze him when it happened now—at least, that was what he tried to make himself believe. But the truth was that he was sorely angered every time an injustice was done to anyone.  
  
Serenity gazed at the Pharaoh with fear obvious in her caring hazel eyes. "He . . . he's going to be alright, isn't he?" she said apprehensively.  
  
Yami Yugi could only sigh and admit that he didn't know.  
  
****  
  
Voices . . . soft, worried, sad voices . . . all around him. . . . Desperate, pleading, never giving up voices. . . . And . . . one of resignation. He couldn't make out the words, but he could hear the tones . . . he could feel them. And he could feel what was being said, though he still could not hear actual words. This person had given up on him. Why?  
  
The others hadn't given up. He felt a gentle hand touch his arm. It was a touch of concern and sorrow. A touch of sisterly love.  
  
Yes . . . it was Ishizu. He could tell it was her now. His sister was there, and Rishid as well. Mokuba . . . he was certain he sensed his young friend as well. And Seto. . . . Seto was the one who had given up hope.  
  
He struggled, fighting for complete consciousness. It was so hard. . . . His body wanted to drift back into the oblivion, but *he* wanted to wake up. He wanted to embrace his siblings and tell them it was alright. He wanted to make certain that Mokuba was safe. And he wanted to know that he had won. He wanted to know that he had won against whatever had been trying to torment him. He wanted to know it was gone.  
  
Ishizu was singing softly now, her musical voice carrying the tune of a Christmas carol. Rishid laid his hand on Marik's shoulder and when he spoke, Marik could hear the urgency and sadness in his voice.  
  
"Please, brother . . . if you are still alive, please open your eyes!"  
  
Marik tried to do exactly that. At first he was unsuccessful—his eyelids refusing to cooperate with his wishes—but then at last he felt them obey him. Light flooded his vision and he blinked rapidly in awe as he tried to comprehend.  
  
"Marik?!"  
  
"Marik??!!"  
  
"MARIK!!!!!!"  
  
Instantly he was embraced tightly by both of his siblings and Mokuba as well. All were crying joyously at the discovery that their brother and friend still lived.  
  
"You're okay!! You're really okay!!" Mokuba exclaimed, grinning at him. For this young child, everything was right with the world again. His brother wasn't angry and had forgiven him, and now his best friend had awakened. "You saved me, Marik! I'm so sorry for being mean to you!! I'm so sorry . . ." He trailed off, looking sad.  
  
"It's alright," Marik told him softly as he tiredly smiled and returned each embrace, feeling happy again himself. Now he was with those who truly cared about him, those who were willing to forgive him after everything that had happened in the past. And Mokuba still wanted to be his friend.  
  
He looked up at Ishizu and then Rishid, who both smiled back at him, their eyes dancing.  
  
"It is most welcome to see you have survived," Ishizu said softly. "Oh Marik . . ." Tearfully she embraced him again, clutching her precious brother close to her heart.  
  
"My brother . . ." Rishid said softly, joining the sibling hug. Finally he was seeing Marik smile at him again. 


	20. Epilogue

**Notes: Wow! I finished in time for Christmas Eve This fic is gonna lead right into the next one, so thanx to all who've reviewed and I hope you'll stick around for the next installment! Merry Christmas to all! Sorry I had to remove the song, but the newly stated policy means I have to.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

"Meow!" Oreo announced, pawing at the stereo and turning up the volume.

Bakura laughed merrily as he watched the cat's antics. "It's so good to be able to laugh again," he declared.

It was December 5th, the day that the drug payoff originally had been supposed to be. Instead, with most of the ring behind bars, our friends were able to relax safely in the living room of Yugi's home.

Yami Bakura grunted as Oreo jumped onto his uninjured shoulder and then into his lap, begging for some of the hot chocolate he was drinking.

"Cat! This isn't for you!" he growled.

Oreo responded by meowing plaintively and staring up at him with her bright yellow eyes. She knew Yami Bakura could never resist her when she did that.

Furiously he poured some of the liquid into a saucer. "There!" he grumped.

"You know, she's really not supposed to drink that sort of thing," Bakura remarked, "but she never seems to get sick when she does. She seems to think she's a human." He reached out to stroke the cat and Oreo purred.

"Not only that, she thinks she owns your Yami," Joey grinned. "And she probably does."

"Silence, mortal," Yami Bakura hissed.

Mr. Thorton twisted his tie. "I just hope that Del Vinci is caught before he can blackmail me again!" he moaned.

Seto crossed his arms, remaining silent and looking angry. Del Vinci was still at large. Somewhere out there was the person who had tried so many times to harm his little brother. And sometime soon, Seto vowed, he would catch that abomination once and for all. He wouldn't let Del Vinci slip through his fingers another time.

He turned to face Marik, who was resting peacefully on the couch with his siblings. Seto actually found himself smiling a bit in gratitude—an emotion he wasn't generally known for. "For what you did for Mokuba, I thank you," the young CEO told him gruffly. "You kept him alive when I couldn't." He didn't say so aloud, but he was glad that Mokuba had someone else he could depend on. His brother actually didn't have too many friends other than the ones here in the room, but Seto knew by now that they were all loyal and true. And that was what mattered.

Marik looked back at Seto seriously. "No," he replied in a quiet tone, "I may have kept him alive in the snow . . . but you did as well, though you were not physically present. Your love and concern for your brother, and his for you . . . that was what truly kept him surviving. He should have perished long before I even found him."

Both teenagers glanced over to where Mokuba was stacking a plate high with chips and dip, each thinking the same thing—that it was a blessing to see Mokuba up and around.

Thinking back on Marik's words, Seto began to think that perhaps the Egyptian boy was right. The brotherly bond he shared with Mokuba was extremely strong. In a way, Mokuba had been what had saved his life the other day—because of what the locket symbolized—so perhaps Seto, had then, played a part in Mokuba's survival as well, though he hadn't been physically there. It was a nice thought.

He put his hand in his pocket, touching something smooth and shiny. He had waited for the right time to present this to his brother, and this seemed as good a time as any.

Once Mokuba was done with his snack, Seto laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, big brother!" Mokuba grinned, looking up at him.

Seto smiled down at the boy who meant more to him than anything else. "It's been so hectic the last few days that I didn't have a chance to ask about what happened at the buffet restaurant," he said slowly, "until today." He ruffled the boy's hair. "I was told that some kid made a call to 911 explaining about the planned shootout and that, thanks to him, no one was seriously injured or killed."

Mokuba blushed a bit but then gave a lopsided grin. "Well . . . that's good, then."

Seto nodded. "Very good." He knew it had been Mokuba, and he could tell that Mokuba knew he knew, so he left it at that, knowing that Mokuba would prefer it that way.

Now he again reached into his pocket, bringing out what had been hidden.

Mokuba's eyes widened to twice their side. "My locket!" he burst out. The last he had seen of it had been when Del Vinci had pulled it away in the canyons. He hadn't ever thought he would even see it again.

Seto put the locket around his brother's neck. "I repaired it last night," he said.

Mokuba smiled broadly and opened it with a click, looking at the picture of a younger Seto inside. Then he looked back up at Seto's own locket and blinked. There was still an obvious deep nick in the metal. "What about your own locket?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

Seto ran his hand over the mark. "I'm leaving this here," he replied. "To remind me." There was so much he wanted to remember . . . so much he held even more dear now.

Across the room, Bakura was recounting what had happened as he and his Yami had plunged into the fiery flames.

"It was quite terrifying, really," the British boy exclaimed.

"How did you ever get away!" Téa gasped. "If not even your Yami could stop it from happening . . ."

Bakura leaned forward. "Well . . . that's perhaps the most curious thing of all. You see . . . someone rose from the flames and caught us both. And . . . I recognized him. . . ."

"Well, who was it!" Joey asked, looking intrigued. "Spill!"

Bakura suddenly found the floor very interesting to look at. "Oh . . . you're all going to think me quite mad," he said, "but I know it was really him!"

Duke glanced over at him from where he was on the other couch. He had been treated at KaibaCorp's infirmary several days ago and then released shortly after. The doctors had all been shocked that nothing vital had been pierced by the bullets, but Serenity had smiled and insisted it was an early Christmas miracle. She was sitting by him now, with Tristan looking displeased and insisting on sitting by her other side.

Yami Bakura chose this moment to get up and wander into the kitchen. Yugi sighed as he watched this, wondering what the thief would plunder from the fridge this time.

"It was Shadi," Bakura said at last, looking up firmly.

Silence immediately prevailed as many pairs of shocked and disbelieving eyes turned to gaze at the silvery-haired boy. Shadi! But . . . he had been killed! It couldn't have been him!

"Perhaps he was an angel or . . . or something to that effect," Bakura said hurriedly and then blinked in shock as he remembered something else. "But wait. . . . The Middle Eastern man!"

"What about him?" Tristan asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't know what to make of what Bakura was telling. Maybe he had been so delirious that he had thought he had seen Shadi, the hazel-eyed boy thought.

"That was Shadi!" Bakura cried excitedly. "He is Shadi! Perhaps . . ." He paused for a long moment. "Perhaps . . . he isn't really dead after all. . . ."

Yugi could hardly stand it. He wanted to leap up and cry out that it was true, that it was Shadi and he hadn't died, but he didn't know if he was supposed to. But if that were so, then . . . why had Shadi allowed Bakura to see him? Surely he would know that Bakura would tell of what had happened.

Ishizu smiled softly. She knew of Yugi's thoughts, and she also knew that Shadi would had to have intended for all of this to transpire exactly as it was. "Perhaps he is not," she agreed aloud, taking hold of each brother's hand. Her heart overflowed with the joy she was feeling on this day. Marik and Rishid were both alive and well. The ex-Rare Hunters were in prison, where they could torment them no longer. One of those two boys—Taylor—was treating Marik better now. (He had come to see him during the time when Marik had been laying unconscious and nearly dead and had said that he hoped "Blondie" would get better. Ishizu supposed that was an improvement over "Girly-boy." It was certainly an improvement over throwing painted snowballs.) And now Shadi seemed to feel that it was safe enough to begin letting the others know that he still lived. "What Serenity said is quite true," the Egyptian woman said now. "But instead of one, we have had many, many miracles."

Yugi firmly nodded and then the others all joined in with complete agreement.

"We have so much to be thankful for," the normally quiet Rishid spoke up. It brought him such joy to see his younger brother look up with kind, loving eyes and smile. After the horrible scare they had had, it meant more than ever to him.

Maniacal laughter resounded from the kitchen and Bakura ran to look in. After a moment he chuckled embarrassedly and turned to face the others once more. "I'm afraid Yami is feeling thankful for fruitcake this year," he said, rubbing his neck.

Yugi laughed. "Well, we have plenty of it around. He's welcome to have all he wants."

Another silence fell over the group, but now they were simply contemplating upon everything wonderful that they had in their lives. Good food, warm homes . . . and family and friends above all.

"By the way, Bakura, what happened with Frances?" Yugi asked now, realizing that he hadn't heard Bakura say anything about her for some time now.

Bakura sighed. "Well, quite frankly, I don't know. Neither does Father," he admitted. "He woke up in a taxi being driven to his home, and when he got inside he found a note in his pocket from Frances. She said she had to leave for a bit but that she would come back." He had mixed feelings about this. If Frances truly was unsavory, then he was glad she had left. But if she was good, then he was a bit sad. In any case, his heart broke for his father. Mr. Ryou had been so certain that he had found someone who was like Bakura's mother. Losing her without an explanation was a terrible blow.

Everyone blinked at the news of the taxi.

"How the heck did he get in there!" Joey wondered. "Did Frances drug him and send him home!"

"He says the last thing he remembers is being punched, but he doesn't remember who it was," Bakura replied. "I think I know, however, and if it was him, it's better that Father doesn't remember." He glanced toward the kitchen, where Yami Bakura continued to munch away at the fruitcake. Everyone else glanced with him in sudden understanding.

"Well, I'm sure that things will work out somehow," Yugi said encouragingly.

Bakura smiled weakly and said that he hoped so.

Now the rest of the song played on the radio and everyone turned their attention to the words, each one echoing them silently in their hearts. They knew that their problems weren't over yet, but they had all been given renewed strength to overcome whatever was put in their way.


End file.
